Secrets
by bukibuki
Summary: Elena and Stefan are married. Things begin to change when Elena realizes Stefan isn't as trustful as she thought and their marriage starts to fall apart. Stefan is going to the dark side of business while Elena meets Damon. She's now willing to do anything to put an end in her marriage without getting hurt. Elena then starts doing things she never thought she'd never do. With Damon
1. Prologue

**Here is the real synopsis since it has to be a short one for the site:**

**Elena and Stefan had been married for two years and everything seemed perfectly fine. Elena works as a journalist and Stefan is a successful business man but everything begins to change when Elena starts realizing Stefan is not as trustful as it looks and their marriage starts to fall apart. Stefan finds his way on the dark side of business while Elena meets Damon. She doesn't know much about him but she trusts him and she sees her life changing into a better one when she is with him. She doesn't know about the secrets he may hide from her. She is now willing to do anything to put an end in her marriage without getting hurt even though it means she will have to do things she never thought she would. But Elena likes doing it and she begins to turn into someone even worse than her husband just so she can have a fresh start with the man she really loves. - Delena.**

**I had this crazy idea and I decided to write to see if people like it. I won't even write more I people doesn't enjoy it. So, if you read, take a few seconds and review so I know some people are actually reading it.**

**Prologue**

Living in Mystic Falls, Elena and Stefan had been married for two years. They lived at the Salvatore boarding house and by the view of the society, they had a happy marriage. However, every city had those people who gossips about everyone's life and those people were the ones that suspected something was wrong in the life of that two.

Stefan was known by everyone in the city since he was one of the most important men in the business of the town. He worked at a business company and he made a lot of money, being able to give Elena the life of a queen. Elena worked like a journalist since her passion was writing but she never had the courage to become a writer since she would have to spend most of her time on a book. Elena loved to enjoy her life and working too much wasn't on her plans.

What Elena didn't know was that the money Stefan brought home wasn't honest and wasn't from the company. Actually, the company was only there so he could get together with friends to steal and make even more money from the stolen one. He was great with what he did. Stefan was great in crime.

A few months back, six to be exact, Elena started doubting about everything Stefan was saying. She just didn't trust him anymore and that was bringing up many fights into their lives. It was then that Stefan started hitting Elena and giving her a life of a slave, a life of someone beneath him. Afraid she was going to find out about everything, he eased off on her but every time he noticed something suspicious on her, fights happened and Elena ended up hit in many ways.

One night, after being hit on the head by Stefan, Elena ran from the house and went to the bar she used to go to meet her friends. She sat alone at the balcony and ordered a bourbon. A man, probably on his thirty years old, sat next to her and ordered the same as her. She looked at him. He had black hair, his skin was white and his eyes had a color she couldn't not exactly disguise between green or blue but they still caught her attention because of such beauty. The man was wearing a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt and he seemed stressed. Some could regret what they did that night but not Elena. Elena didn't regret every word, every kiss, every touch she had shared with that strange man. And for three months now, they had been seeing each other in secret. Only one but sometimes two times a week.

The man was called Damon and that was it. No last name. At least, not that she was aware of. Damon was a succeeded business man who had just arrived from Washington D.C., having to move to Mystic Falls because of his job.

Every Tuesday, Stefan used to spend the night at the company, telling his wife he would spend the night doing the work of the week when actually, he was getting with his friends to play poker - with the dirty money -, drink and plan a lot more crimes. The amount of money they had was never enough. They always wanted more. So, every Tuesday, after her husband left, Elena used to go to Damon's place, leaving a note that she had slept at some friend's house. And those nights, that only those two knew about, were the best nights Elena had ever had.

While the marriage between Elena was getting worse and worse, Elena couldn't stop thinking and dreaming about those ocean blue eyes she could only see once a week. Maybe it was love, but she didn't know exactly what it was. Elena just knew she wanted to see him every day, every hour, every second.

If Stefan could lie about his job and even about himself, Elena could lie about where she was during Tuesday's nights and have an affair. Stefan didn't love her and she knew that, so why keep getting hurt by a man who didn't give a shit about her while she had a man who would give anything to her, including his love?

Stefan's biggest fear was that his wife was close to find out about all of his illegal finances while Elena's biggest fear was that Stefan was close to find out about her affair with Damon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Secrets**

_Elena and Stefan were at the kitchen cooking some pasta. Elena was at the oven, taking care of the food, while Stefan was setting the table for them to have dinner with candle lights. _

_As soon as the food was ready, the two sat down at the table and started eating. Stefan was caressing Elena's hand above the table when his phone started ringing, he looked a little stressed, his foot tapping under the table every now and then._

_"I have to get that," It was all he said to Elena before leaving the kitchen with his ringing cellphone._

_Elena had been sitting at the table for almost twenty minutes when she decided she should probably see what was taking her husband so long and left the kitchen to find him._

_"Where are you going?" Elena frowned in confusion at Stefan, who was grabbing his coat in a rush to leave the house._

_"I just got an important call from Klaus," Stefan replied, "I need to go meet him."_

_"But what about our plans for tonight?" The disappointed and slightly hurt brunette looked down sadly. "You told me we would stay together, at least let us stay together tonight. Just tonight Stefan?" She urged._

_For weeks, Stefan hadn't been the same with Elena. He was always leaving at night letting his wife alone at that big house. Elena had been begging him for days to spend a night with her and he had promised her that night would be the night she wanted._

_"Stef, are you forgetting you have a wife?" She demanded._

_"Elena! Just stop! It's important okay?" Stefan pleaded not so politely._

_"More important than your wife?" She yelled, and emphasized it by pointing at herself. "That's why I don't give you kids! You're never here!" Finally Elena had let out what she had want to say for so long, and it was a relief._

_"Shut up, Elena," Stefan growled, roughly grabbing her arm. "Leave well enough alone" He hissed into her ear and squeezed her arm tightly in his hand once more before realizing it._

_"I don't know by what time I will be back," Stefan yelled, closed the door behind him and left._

_Elena went back to the kitchen and finished her dinner alone and miserable. She had lost her appetite and even the smell of the food was giving her nauseas. She sighed and gave up, knowing what the only thing that could help right now was. She opened the fridge and took a bowl of chocolate ice cream, taking it to her bedroom with her._

_Stefan had really prepared something for that night but as always, his work was way more important than his wife. Elena started looking through his stuff in his drawers and she didn't find anything but bills, pencils, notebooks and of course, condoms. Elena then started thinking about when was the last time they had been with each other in bed, making love. They hadn't done that in weeks. She laid on their bed and turned on the TV, searching for some stupid movie to take her mind of the drama. _

Elena woke up after remembering that night in her dream, leaning back against the headboard and running one hand through her tousled hair, letting out a sigh. That night would never be forgotten for her. Since that night, Stefan was leaving every night, thinking that she didn't realized it, but she did.

Every night, around eleven o'clock, they both went to bed and he waited for Elena to fall asleep. As soon as he thought she fell asleep, he used to leave the bed, change back to his clothes and leave the house. Elena didn't find out at first but she did when one night she had a nightmare and woke up needing her husband's arms, finding out that he wasn't on the bed, or anywhere in the house.

_"Stefan?" Elena woke up breathing heavily, from a nightmare._

_It wasn't exactly a nightmare but since Elena's parents car had fell off that bridge and died, Elena kept having those dreams of the accident, which were driving her crazy. The accident had been six years before, when Elena was still 15 years old. She was left alone with her 3 years old brother and their Aunt Jenna was the one to take care of them. They kept living in their house in Mystic Falls, where Jenna was living with Jeremy until now. _

_"Honey, are you here?" Elena walked to the hallway, wrapping her robe around her body._

_In her dreams, Elena relived herself drowning together with her parents and she was suffocating and breathing heavily when she woke up. However, Stefan was always there to calm her down. But that night he wasn't. She dressed on her robe to see if Stefan was anywhere around the house. She didn't find him and pretended she was sleeping when he came back home and laid on bed with her._

One day, after being left alone in bed for nights, she waited for him to come back, awake.

"Can you explain to me why you were not in bed?" Elena demanded when he opened the door. "I woke up a few minutes ago and you were not there..." She explained, waiting for an answer.

"It was an emergency." Stefan answers immediately.

"Oh," She scoffed. "Another one?"

"It was!" He raised the tone of his voice filling a glass with his most expensive and strongest bourbon.

"Are you a doctor or something? Because they leave in the middle of the night to help patients who are dying!" She yelled approaching him. "As far as I'm concerned, business men don't have emergencies! If someone went bankrupt this night, they will still be in the morning so why disturb you at midnight?" Elena questioned further, not willing to give up this time.

"Elena, why don't you take care of your stupid newspaper and let your husband work with something that actually makes money!" Stefan yelled, his face growing red with rage.

"No, I want you to tell me what was so important you had to leave in the middle of the night without telling me."

Stefan slammed Elena against the wardrobe, hitting the side of it with his fist. Elena gasped with fright, biting her lip to keep back from whimpering.

"Let me go."

"No!" He yelled at her face. "Listen to me! I'm your husband and you owe me explanations about where you are or what you do. I don't!"

"Stefan, you're hurting me!" Elena yelled.

"Who do you think you are to ask me where I was?"

"YOUR WIFE!" She yelled, pushing him off her with all her strength.

Elena had no time to react when she saw Stefan's hand approaching her face. She heard the loud slap off skin on skin and fell to the floor in pain. Raising her hand to her cheek she quickly withdrew it, feeling the stinging increase more and more by the second, looking down at her hand she gasped. It was covered in blood.

"This is not your business, Elena!"

Stefan didn't even care that he had caused his wife to bleed all over carpet. He didn't help her standing up and just went to their bedroom, where he locked himself in the bathroom.

Elena ran to the bedroom and took the first dress she looked at from her closet. It was a black one that she matched with black high heels. She applied some make up after the bleeding had stopped, ignoring the pain, making sure no marks were noticeable and left the house. She just couldn't stay there anymore.

Elena drove to the Mystic Grill, where she used to meet Caroline and Bonnie. It was half past one and she sat at the balcony to drink. She looked around and the restaurant was crowded. There were families there but most of the tables had couples. Nevertheless, one table caught her attention.

A woman was sitting next to a man and they were holding hands above the table. Elena smiled at the interlaced hands. In front of them, there was a baby in a stroller. The little girl was playing with a rattle in her right hand and the left hand was taking the sock off her foot. She was smiling at their parents were smiling back at her.

They looked like a happy family and Elena started thinking that she would never have a family like that. Once, she had a family like that but she was the baby in the stroller. Now, she wanted to be the woman with a husband and a baby.

"A bourbon, please," She turned back to the bar and asked the man who was serving drinks in front of her.

The bartender gave her a glass of bourbon, which she took in one shot, before asking for another one.

"This one is on me," Elena heard a velvety voice coming from behind her.

When she looked back, the man was sitting down by her side. She looked at his entire body in awe, he was gorgeous ; no, that word just didn't do him justice he was beautiful. He was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles in all the right places with a black leather jacket above it. The man had black 'just fucked' hair and the most mesmerizing eyes Elena had ever seen, they were sea blue with flecks of green when they hit the light.

"The same for me too," the mystery man spoke smoothly. "May I ask why is such a beautiful lady drinking at a bar after one in the morning?" The man was the most polite as possible, also as charming.

"My husband is a jerk. He probably forgot how to respect me..." Elena answered. "I'm Elena," She smiled at him.

"I'm Damon," He smirked back.

"He has been lying to me for weeks and I don't know how to trust him anymore..." Elena drank her bourbon, for some reason feeling at ease to share her life story with this stranger. "He waits for me to fall asleep then he leaves and only comes back in at dawn... I know he isn't cheating on me because everyone in this city respects both of us and sometimes I think he is too slow to get a woman. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with work but I can't ask him,"

"Why?" Damon asked trying to follow up with the conversation.

"I confronted him today and he hit me," She said looking down.

"He hit you?" Damon raised his voice, not believing in what she had just said.

"Yeah, but forget about it," She asked. "I don't want to keep blabbering about my problems. Tell me about you, Damon,"

"Well, I just moved from Washington D.C…. I worked for a company and they have just sent me and my friend to Mystic Falls to resolve some problems we have on the company here." Damon started. "We're living at a flat after the bridge... I don't know how long we're staying here though. I'm sorry if I'm being too inconvenient but do you really love your husband?"

"I really thought I did but since he has been lying to me, I've felt like I'm not as in love with him as I used to be..." Elena explained. "And I don't wanna go back to my place. At least, not tonight."

"I'm new in town so I don't think I can help you," He said and they both laughed. "I'm just amused by the fact that this Grill is crowded and it's two in the morning!"

"Mystic Grill is always like this. We don't have many restaurants here and this is so far the best one."

"I think you should stop drinking," Damon stopped her when she raised her arm to ask for a fourth glass of bourbon. "I don't know where you live so I can't take you anywhere if you're drunk,"

"Don't worry, Damon. It takes more than five of these glasses to get me drunk."

"You're a nice woman." He smiled. "How old are you, if I may ask? You're not more than 23."

"I'm 21. I got married too soon, yes. I was 19 when he proposed and I was so in love I wanted to get married as soon as possible. Most of the people here in town started spreading gossips that I was pregnant and that was why we were getting married too soon but we were just in love. My aunt kept saying I was making a mistake but I was firm and I married him... Now I'm starting to think I should have listened to her a couple of years ago,"

"Did your father allow you to get married so early?" Damon asked.

"My parents passed away," Elena said. "A long time ago,"

"Oh... wow, I'm so sorry!" He frowned, feeling the sudden urge to comfort this stranger. "I understand how you feel..."

Elena raised one eyebrow in question, waiting for him to continue, when it was obvious that he wasn't going to say more she gave up. "That's okay. It's been six years... I have a little brother. He is about to complete nine years old next month. He was three and I was fifteen when it happened so we lived with our aunt Jenna. He is still living with her..."

"I'm really sorry, Elena,"

"Don't be. It doesn't hurt me any more... They had a nice life," Elena smiled. "Are you married, Damon?"

"No," He answered. "I'm 27 years old but you know, I've never found the one," Elena couldn't help but laugh. "What?" He rolled his eyes.

"You don't really look like a man who is looking for the one,"

"I don't consider myself as a romantic man but deep down I want to get married. But I won't marry any woman that shows up in front of me... I want the one who is meant for me," Damon explained. "When I walked into this restaurant, I noticed you right away and I saw how amused you were looking at that family by the window," Damon said. "I take that you don't have kids but you want to. Maybe something between your husband and you is the reason why you two aren't parents yet..."

"I want them but not now. I did journalism in college and I left college a few months ago. I rushed the subjects so I finished it one year before," She smiled. "I think I'm young to have a baby but I'd never kill it if I got pregnant. The thing is, my husband always wears condoms and even when I ask him not to wear them, and he wears it because he doesn't want to get me pregnant,"

"Doesn't he like kids?" Damon frowned.

"I don't know for sure but I don't think he does. He gets mad every time I start a conversation talking about kids or babies..."

"I'm just a stranger you met at a bar at one in the morning and I don't know much about you but your husband sounds like a bastard and if I were you, I would look for a man who really loves me and will give me what I want, like kids,"

"I can't," Elena whispered.

"Afraid of what people will think?" Damon asked and she seemed to have nodded. "Well, society is not that critic anymore. A divorce is something pretty normal nowadays. Sometimes ever more normal than marriage itself,"

"This is a small town, Damon, and my husband is known in the whole state... I can't just divorce him. It isn't because of all the money because this is not important for me. I just think my life would be a lot worse if we got divorce," Elena explained.

"You're the one who knows the best for you."

"You are a nice man, Damon," Elena smiled standing up. "I really liked talking to you even though you didn't,"

"Why do you think I didn't?" Damon smiled.

"I just talked about how I have an unhappy marriage... You probably came here looking for some peace and ended up by the side of a woman who blabbered about her life for one hour..."

"I really liked talking to you, Elena," Damon smirked rolling his eyes. "We had a great night,"

"Well, I liked it too but I should go now," Elena explained.

"Do you want a ride home?" Damon asked politely, Elena was probably mistaken, but she thought she saw hope in his eyes.

"It's not necessary," She smiled.

"It's raining, Elena. Did you come by car?" Damon seems concerned.

"Yeah," She lied. "Goodbye Damon," Elena took her purse and left.

Leaving the restaurant, Elena noticed the rain was worse than she had imagined. She hadn't come by car so she started walking on through the rain. Elena had walked one block, crying because of her current situation with Stefan, when Damon stopped his blue car a few feet from her.

"Come in," Damon said opening the window of the car.

Elena was cold, chattering and crying. She opened the door of Damon's car and sat on the passenger seat.

"Where do you live?" He asked but Elena didn't answer. He then realized she was crying. "Here," Damon took off his jacket and put it on her, turning the air conditioner to a warm one.

"I don't wanna go home," Elena said chattering.

Damon drove for fifteen minutes and when Elena noticed, she was at his flat. He held her hand and walked into the flat with her.

"Go take a shower before you get a cold," Damon said. "I'll prepare you some coffee,"

"Damon?" Elena asked when he was at the bedroom's door, about to leave the room, and he turned back at her. "Thank you. I promise I would bother you..."

"Stay as long as you want, Elena," Damon smiled. "Dress on this shirt," He handed her one of his shirts and Elena smiled softly.

When Elena left the shower she dressed back on her lingerie, putting Damon's shirt above it. Damon wasn't in the bedroom so she decided to wait, feeling a little uncomfortable for preventing him of entering his own room. After waiting for a while, she started getting worried and scared and decided to leave the bedroom. She was in the flat of a stranger she had just met at a bar. And she had just realized that. Elena realized she was acting like she had known him for years. What if he had taken her there to rape her? Or worst, to kill her?

"Oh my God!" Elena heard the voice of a man behind when she was about to open the refrigerator. But it wasn't Damon's voice. She would have recognized it.

"Oh sorry!" Elena said closing the refrigerator right away. "I'm looking for some water,"

Elena looked at the man standing in front of her. He had dark blonde hair and green eyes. He was tall and had really defined muscles. He was bare chest, wearing only pants.

"I can't believe Damon is already bringing women here... We've just moved in," The man said laughing and Elena kept quiet, not knowing what she was supposed to do or say. "I'm Alaric, by the way,"

"I'm Elena,"

"I'm sorry about my clothes," He apologized. "I didn't know Damon had brought a woman here..."

"It's your flat," Elena said politely. "You should walk around the way you feel more comfortable."

"You must be special," Elena raised her eyebrows in doubt. "Well, Damon doesn't bring one night stands to his house in case they will come back,"

"No, I'm not with him," Elena corrected him. "I mean, he brought me here but," She was getting even more confused. "He is just being nice to me because I didn't want to go home... My clothes got wet because of the rain." Elena explained.

"So you really are special,"

"Alaric, I brought a girl over... Have you seen her? I left her in my bedroom but when I came back she wasn't there anymore," They heard Damon's voice coming from the hallway. "Oh, you're here,"

"Do you mind if I spend the night?" Elena asked blushing. "As long as you lend me a blanket, I can get comfortable on the couch..."

"Come with me," Damon asked and he let Elena walk in front of him.

"Damon, she looks like a nice girl..." Alaric started whispering.

"She is married," Damon whispered back.

"What the hell are you doing with her?"

"I'm helping her, Ric," Damon answered.

"Damon," Alaric's tone was disapproval.

"I know what I'm doing,"

"Damon?" Elena asked.

"Right here," He appeared behind her and touched her shoulders. "You know there is no way I'm letting you sleep on that terrible couch, right?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, completely confused about where else she could sleep

"You're staying in my room Elena," Damon laughed at her reaction.

"No, no, I couldn't do that to you Damon!" Elena exclaimed, the thought of kicking a man out of his own bed made her feel terrible.

"Don't worry, you won't be doing anything to me... unless you want to that is," Damon smirked, "I'll be in there with you."

"As in... both of us in your bed?" Elena hesitated.

"Yeah, I mean... unless you want me sleeping on the couch?" Damon asked, already knowing there was no way she would tell him to.

"No, that's fine." Elena gulped and tucked her hair behind her ear, a habit she picked up when she was nervous.

"Good", Damon nodded.

"Good", Elena confirmed.

"Fine", Damon teased with a smile down at Elena.

"Fine", Elena laughed, not realizing just how close together they were.

"Well, 'night guys..." Rick trailed off, awkwardly exiting the room.

_**I have a co-writer and she doesn't have an account here so you can check her tumblr (explosion-of-purple). I really hoped you liked the story. It's an idea that can develop into a lot more. So review otherwise I won't know if you're liking it or not. =)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Our First Time**

"What are you doing?" Damon asked looking at Elena confused.

"I just," Elena tried to explain the fact that she was getting her mouth close to his. "I want this so bad,"

"We can't, Elena,"

"Why?" She asked frustrated. "Because we've just met each other? I don't think this is a problem to you, Damon,"

"Well, it isn't." Damon smirked rolling his eyes. "The problem is that you have a husband waiting for you at home,"

"You're wrong," Elena said. "He is so not waiting for me… Don't worry, he will never find out about it,"

"No, Elena, I can't risk this," Damon said. "I am new in this town… I don't want people to have a bad impression of me,"

"I've lived in this town since ever, Damon," Elena laughed. "Every single person in this town knows Elena Gilbert. I don't care if it's in a good or a bad way but people know me…" She explained. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want,"

"I know, but you're married,"

"So what? This doesn't stop my husband to do whatever he is doing right now,"

Elena placed her hand on his leg and was going up to the flat of his jeans, with her mouth getting closer and closer to his until she kissed him.

"Elena," Damon moaned.

Damon had really liked it even if it had been just a quick kiss. However, he wanted more of that and maybe even something more but he knew how wrong it was. He came to that town to work. Being with a married woman wasn't exactly in his plans. But Elena wanted that so bad, and he couldn't lie, he wanted that as much as she did.

"Just for tonight…" Elena begged. "Let us enjoy tonight as if nothing was in the way. No husband, I mean,"

"I don't know…" He said standing up from the bed and walking away from her. "It's wrong. I wouldn't like to have a wife that cheats on me. Why should I do the role of the cheater?"

"Damon, you talk too much," Elena laughed. "I want this and I know you want it too," She smiled trying to grab his hand. "No one will ever know," She whispered pressing her red lips against his soft ones and Damon could no longer fight against her anymore.

[…]

"Do you like when I do that?" Damon asked putting his hand under her dress, running it through her thigh.

Elena's right hand went straight to his neck, pulling him into another kiss. Damon put his hand in her inner thigh and she moaned against his lips.

"Hell yeah,"

"Does he do it?"

"Who?" Elena didn't even remember she had a husband.

"Your husband, Elena, does he do it?"

"Yeah, he does that all the time..." She provoked him. "Imagine me dressed in a really short black dress, sitting at a restaurant, waiting for my food. His hand was on my thigh and then he just slid in and," She whispered bitting his earlobe. "It was so good,"

Damon suddenly felt the urge to possess that woman. He wanted to do something slow but with Elena talking like that, he couldn't help but wake up his member. He wanted to be better than her husband, give her more pleasure than her husband used to give her. Damon took off her dress and laid her on the bed, leaning on her top.

"You know," He said licking her belly. "If there is something I'm really good at, it's sex,"

"Show me then,"

Damon had his right hand placed on her thigh when he kissed her again. An urgent and passionate kiss. The kiss was already making Elena moan and Damon started thinking that Stefan probably didn't do his work right with his girl so she was needy. Without even a little warning, Damon put one finger inside her pussy and she screamed so loud she probably woke up his roommate.

"What the hell was that?" She asked surprised, moving her hips against his middle finger.

"Did you like it?"

"Of course," Elena smiled.

Damon hadn't even removed her panties but kept thrusting his middle finger inside of her. When he touched her panties, he realized how wet it was, and it wasn't because of the rain she had got, which soaked all her clothes.

"Oh my," Elena groaned when Damon added two more fingers.

"You're so tight!" Damon exclaimed.

Damon moved his fingers in and out of her and she couldn't help but moan. As soon as he increased the movements, making it faster and faster, Elena started screaming frenetically, not remembering there was another human being in the flat. Elena arched her back, wanting his fingers to go deeper but he was firm with his plan. He was going to make it perfect.

"Oh oh oh oh oh!" Elena yelled feeling four fingers moving inside her pussy. "Oh, Damon, oh my God, please don't stop, never..." She moaned. "Oh oh,"

"How do you prefer?" He asked. "Like this?" He kept the movements of in an out at normal speed but rubbed her clit with his thumb. "Or this?" Damon moved his fingers in and out of her the fastest he could.

"Se-" Elena tried to say the word it was so good it was impossible to say more than two words without moaning. "-con," She tried again. "Second!" She yelled. "God, faster!" Elena ordered.

"I can see your husband doesn't treat you like this. Does he even do that?"

"He is a lot more careful..."

"Hm," He kissed her belly. "But your moans tell me you're enjoying what I'm doing quiet a lot,"

"I am," Elena yelled.

Damon moved slowly when he felt her clit contracting against his fingers. He noticed she was close to her climax.

"Does he make you feel that way?"

"No, not at all!"

Elena came and her liquid started running down her body. Damon took off her panties, throwing it somewhere in the bedroom, and quickly fell with his mouth on her pussy.

"DAMON!" She yelled in pleasure and she just couldn't stop releasing her liquid.

Damon's tongue was licking the cum falling down her pussy and he made sure to put his fingers inside her mouth. Elena licked them feeling her own taste, trying not to die because of how good that man down her body was.

"You taste delicious!" Damon said penetrating her with his tongue.

"Oh God, this is good!"

"Have you already done it?"

"No! He has never licked me down there," Elena said and Damon had the idea to show her how good it really was. She had no idea of how good that could be.

"What about this?" He kept licking and put two fingers inside of her.

"Damon! Oh my God! Just, just," She moaned. "God! Oh oh oh oh!" Elena came again.

"How long has it been since your last orgasm, Elena?"

"Months, I think,"

"Your pussy is so good and delicious! I can't believe your husband doesn't like it!" Damon sucked it and then kissed it.

"Oh no, I want more of that," She begged when he removed his fingers.

"You're ready for next step,"

"Please, just one more time... It feels so good to have your fingers moving inside of me!"

With those words, Damon put three fingers inside of her and moved so fast, but so fast, Elena yelled and pushed his head to her pussy so hardly that he ended up moving his tongue and fingers inside of her.

"Damon, God, oh oh oh fuck!" Elena moaned at the new sensation in her body. "Please, oh oh oh," Damon was amused by how much she was enjoying his work and he just couldn't stop now.

Damon could say she was a virgin in that part and he couldn't help but thrust faster thinking about that.

"I'm gonna hurt you if I don't stop!"

"Okay, just..." She rested her head on the pillow. "Just stop slowly,"

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Don't you think we should let Tyler go home?" Klaus walked into the office.

Stefan was sitting at a huge office table, with many papers and folders in front of him. Klaus noticed the big mug of coffee standing on the table, next to Stefan.

"Yes, I think that will be better," Stefan said. "He is currently dating Elena's best friend. I know Tyler won't tell anything to his girlfriend but a word said wrongly can make Elena find out," He explained.

"You shouldn't spend your nights here if you don't want Elena to find out about our plans,"

"She doesn't care…" Stefan said. "She is probably asleep by now. It would make no difference for her having me there or here,"

"Well, you do what you want to," Klaus said going out of the room.

"Tyler," He called his assistant. "You can go home. Take tomorrow as a day off." Klaus said.

"Really?" Tyler asked a little bit surprised.

Klaus and Stefan would never give him a day off. He was supposed to work only eight hours a day, with one spare hour for lunch but they usually make Tyler work around twelve or even fourteen hours per day. He was losing contact with his friends and his relationship with Caroline was going from bad to terrible. However, his two bosses didn't care about his personal life.

They didn't give Tyler a free day, except for the holidays, that he was supposed to get it by law. He used to take Caroline to special places during these holidays since he couldn't take her anywhere during the year. He could say it was a slave job but he had a huge and really good salary. He was saving it in a back account so he would be able to leave that company one day, having a great amount of money.

Caroline was a fashion designer and even though she had her own office, she liked to stay at home and work there. She loved her house. She had been living with Tyler for a few years and their place was a really comfortable one. They didn't have a big house, it was a small one. Perfect for just the two of them.

"Yes, you don't need to come tomorrow. Don't worry, we won't take this from your payment," Klaus said.

"Thank you, Sir," Tyler said grabbing his stuff from the table.

Tyler was about to leave when he saw Klaus walking into the office Stefan was. He closed the door and Tyler decided to go home. Trying to listen what they were talking about was too risky.

"That small company in Seattle will send two of their best men here to Mystic Falls," Stefan said. "I'm planning on negotiating with them,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about millions, Mikaelson," Stefan said. "We can come up with a contract saying that we want to negotiate with them. We will help them make some fortune but instead, _we_ will be getting the fortune and when they go bankrupt, we can assume their company,"

"I think this is risky, Stefan,"

"No, it's not," Stefan said. "I know you don't really care about them either,"

"This is too much money involved,"

"That's the best part,"

"What are you going to tell Elena when she finds out your bank account got millions and millions of dollars in one night?" Klaus asked. "Tell her you won the magic lottery?"

"She doesn't have access to my bank accounts," Stefan said. "I'm not that idiot,"

_**Back at Damon's place…**_

"That was incredibly good," Elena smiled looking at him.

Elena was laid with her head on his chest while he caressed his hair. They were both naked under the blankets and their breathes were still deep because of all the sex.

"I really enjoyed that," Damon smirked rolling his blue eyes. "It's a pity it was the first and last time,"

"Who said it was the last time?" Elena stood up from the bed and started dressing in her clothes.

"You…" Damon kneeled on the bed and then pulled her back to his top.

Elena was wearing jeans already but she hadn't gotten to dress in her bra yet. Damon had wrapped his arms around her waist and they were passionately kissing.

"I want you," Damon said to her.

"I need to go home, Damon," Elena said dressing in her bra. "This was awesome and I want more but I really can't stay. I need to go back home,"

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course, you silly," Elena said sitting on the edge of the bed and caressing his hand. "Let me tell you something," She looked into his eyes. "It's been months since my husband and I had sex. I don't know how he handles that… He probably has an affair. I don't love him. Well, at least, not anymore. It was a mistake marrying him," She said. "I miss sex and you can't imagine how you are in bed. I've only been with him so I don't know what is good or bad but I'm pretty sure you are amazing in bed. He sucks, if you want to know,"

"So, you are asking me to have sex with you every time you want,"

"I don't know," Elena said. "I don't want to use you… This is not nice of me,"

"Well, because I would love to have sex with you," Damon said kissing her again. "Can I at least get your phone number?" He begged pouting.

"I will see you around, Damon," Elena grabbed her purse and left his place after smiling at him.

_**So, guys, I want to thank you all for reading this story! It means a lot to me that you really enjoyed it. I know I posted chapter one years ago but it's hard for me to write. My Nian story takes quite some time for me.**_

_**But I promise I'll make more presence in this story… I really do! I will try to upload chapter 3 this week already! But I need your reviews to make me happy and take the time to write! So please, review! This story has already 30 reviews… Let's take it to 60 pretty please. :)**_

_**I'll do my best to post soon and next chapter will be longer! Just review! It's very important to me.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**45 REVIEWS?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? IS THIS REAL LIFE?!**_

_**OMFG GUYS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY! I CONFESS I WAS REALLY THINKING ABOUT DELETING THIS STORY BUT WITH FORTY FIVE REVIEWS ALL I COULD DO WAS WRITE A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU.**_

_**Thank you so much for reviewing last chapter. I think I'm going to cry! I love you guys so much… I'm used to 30 reviews on a chapter but 45 it's the best Christmas present I could get! So, that's why I'm giving you all a new chapter as Christmas presents. Enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter 3 - Brothers**

_*knock knock knock* _

Damon and Alaric heard knocks on their door and they looked at each other with a confuse look on their faces. It had passed a week since Damon and Elena had spent the night together and since that night, Damon hadn't talked to her. It was about one in the afternoon and they were a little scared it might be something bad on the other side of that door. They didn't know anyone in that town.

"Elena?" Alaric asked opening the door.

"Hello," Elena smiled. "Is Damon here?"

"I'm here," Damon said showing up to Elena.

"I'm gonna go walk around..." Alaric said leaving the apartment with his coat. "Meet some new people, get along, I don't know," He said and left.

"Where have you been?" Damon said looking at his glass of Bourbon not at Elena.

"My husband decided to stay at home more often so I couldn't come," Elena explained. "Don't worry though. He is going to Seattle this week... We will have a lot of fun,"

"I don't know, Elena,"

"Come on, Damon." Elena asked sitting next to him on the couch. "Stop being this selfless man you are. Think that you are better than my husband... It's not that he is bad in bed," She said. "She just kind of uses me as a sex doll... The pleasure is just for him. He doesn't care about my feelings,"

"Well, some girls have fantasies where they are used,"

"I don't have those," Elena said rolling her eyes. "I don't like having sex with him. I liked the way you did it to me,"

"You are married..."

"Can't we just forget about this?" Elena said. "Here," She took her wedding ring off and put it on the coffee table.

"You are still married,"

"I'm tired of this whole drama," Elena said removing her shirt. "How are we gonna do this?" She asked taking off her jeans. "We can do it here, on the floor, in your bedroom..."

"Elena, no," Damon said standing up.

Elena stood up as well and he ran his eyes through her body. She was wearing a black lacy lingerie and black high heels. She was skinny and had perfect curves.

"This is what I want," Elena whispered biting his earlobe. "And as I can see, I'm not the only one who wants it," She pointed to his boner.

"Okay, fine," Damon finally gave in and kissed her.

The kiss was good and desperate. They both wanted that so bad. Damon laid Elena on the couch and took of his clothes as soon as possible. She was waiting for him with a desire look.

"Can you teach me some stuff?" Elena asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't really know what to do with a guy's," She said but didn't finish the sentence. "You know,"

"Don't be afraid to say it," Damon laughed when Elena sat on the couch. "There is nothing wrong on saying it,"

"I don't really know what to do with a guy's cock," She finally said it.

"Well, there is nothing difficult or tricky really," Damon said. "I can show it to you if you want,"

"I do," Elena smiled.

"Tell me, what does you and your husband do?"

"Well," Elena thought about if for a second. "He usually fingers me for one or two minutes and then he put his cock in me," She said. "That's all... We've never done anything more than that. He doesn't really let me touch him,"

"How come?" Damon asked shocked. "It's the best feeling in the world!"

"I don't know... Maybe I should ask him,"

"Alright, but right now I'm gonna teach you how to please a guy," Damon said. "If you plan on doing it in public, it's a little more tricky because you have to hid it but if you're smart, you can do it. I can teach you someday about sex in public,"

"I wanna know everything," She smiled.

"First of all, you can caress me," Damon said.

Damon was sitting on the couch, wearing just his underwear. His member was hard and that was freaking Elena out a little.

"Come on, touch it," Damon said.

Elena then put her hands on his cock still covered with the thin fabric of his underwear and he moaned.

"What next?"

"Play with it," Damon said.

"How?" Elena asked and Damon then realized she really didn't know anything.

Elena had mentioned her parents had died when she was younger and her husband wasn't really a fan of that so she didn't have a way to learn this stuff. He assumed she had never watched explicit sex movies either.

"Come here," He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his bedroom.

Damon sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and placed Elena in front of him, between his straightened legs. He put her legs over his and then placed her feet by the side of his knees, on the outside of his legs. Her legs were now open and she had his arms on her belly. He turned on the TV in front of them and wait straight to the porn channel.

"Just pay attention on the screen, okay?" Damon asked and Elena only nodded.

Damon had already taken off her panties and even though he didn't have a way to look at her, he could touch it with his hands. Damon placed his right hand on her pussy and caressed it while she was paying attention at the porn movie. She was already moaning and he then put one finger inside of her. Elena closed her eyes but she didn't want that. She wanted to keep them open so she could watch the movie.

"Oh my God," Elena moaned.

"Keep watching,"

"I am watching..." She laughed. "It's just hard to focus when there is a finger moving inside my pussy!"

"You say as if you weren't enjoying it," He stopped the movements. "Should I stop?"

"No, don't stop," Elena begged.

"Have you ever masturbated, Elena?"

"No! That's gross,"

"No, it's not," Damon said. "Give me your right hand," Damon took her middle finger and drove it into her pussy. "I want you to move your finger in and out of you," He asked and she did it. "That's it," He smiled. "Now go faster... Close your eyes and imagine my finger is in you," He whispered.

Damon had his hands under her knees, spreading her legs opened for her to masturbate well.

"What are you feeling?"

"Nothing, actually," Elena laughed.

Damon took her finger off her pussy and penetrated her with two of his fingers. He moved them inside of her for a while until he touched a part of her and she started moaning desperately.

"See? This is your G-spot," He said. "You will get pleasure when you touch it," He positioned her fingers at her hole again and pushed them hard in her. "Move your fingers around and fast,"

"Oh, oh oh oh!" She started yelling. "Oh my God, this is good!" Elena said moving her fingers inside of her. "Holy crap this is the best feeling in the world!" She yelled.

"And you're doing it by yourself," Damon smiled. "Now stop," He asked.

Elena kept moving her fingers inside of her and she started convulsing on the bed, getting to her orgasm, Damon tried to make her stop but she didn't want to. Elena kept moving and moving and she came on her fingers.

"Now lick them,"

"I'm so not doing this,"

"Let me do this then," Damon said and then he licked all of her fingers. "This is amazing. You've learned how to please yourself," He said. "Now you need to know how to please a man,"

"Can I get another orgasm like that?"

"Yes, you can," Damon smiled lying her on bed. "I will give it to you,"

"I don't want to rush anything," Elena said pulling him to her lips. "I've learned a little bit of how to masturbate and that's good for today," She smiled. "Let's go to the sex already,"

"As you wish, Ma'am," Damon said.

Damon took his member in his hand and put it at her entrance. She moaned as she felt its tip touch her wet flesh. He started pushing into her slowly and she was as tight as before. She really wasn't lying. Elena and her husband really weren't having sex. It was like he was having sex with a virgin because she was so tight and not even the masturbation could help that fast.

"This hurts!" Elena said.

It really wasn't good. For any of them. Elena was in too much pain and Damon couldn't keep pushing in because of her screams of pain.

"I think you should go," Damon said. "This isn't going anywhere,"

"Damon..." Elena begged when he started dressing back on his pants. "Please,"

"Just go, Elena,"

[...]

"Klaus, how is everything at the office?" Stefan asked on the phone.

"Everything is great," He said with his british accent. "We got that money from that fabric... I went there by myself and pretended to be someone selling my service but they were fools to give me some passwords," He explained. "I've done everything without leaving prints, don't worry,"

"Be careful! Where is the money?"

"Part of it in your account, the other one I left in the company's account,"

"Great, let's keep like this,"

"How is everything there in Seattle?"

"Things are difficult, I'm going to need more days,"

"Stay as long as you need to,"

"Alright," Stefan said.

[...]

"Caroline, I don't know what to do!" Elena said during their girl's night out.

"Elena, you're cheating on him?" Caroline asked shocked.

"You haven't seen him, Caroline," Elena said. "He is so hot and his blue eyes drive me crazy!"

"But you love Stefan!" Caroline said trying to put some sense back in her head. "Not this stranger,"

"I don't know if I love him, Caroline," Elena said. "He has been hiding things from me..."

"You are starting an affair!"

"Which is kind of good because I'm finally getting sex,"

"You're kidding me?" Caroline asked. "How far have you already gone with him?"

"Not much because I don't have any practice..."

"What do you mean? Have you done foreplay?"

"Are we really going into this conversation?" Elena laughed.

"I want to know everything you did, Elena!" Caroline smiled.

"He did oral on me and taught me how to masturbate, that's all,"

"Just that?!" Caroline asked shocked. "Come on, Elena, you're better than this!"

"I'm serious..."

"So you haven't touched him yet?" Elena shook her head no. "What about anal?"

"No, Caroline," Elena laughed.

"Have you and Stefan done anal?" She asked.

"Yeah," Elena said. "There was this one night where he came home drunk and he fucked me... It was a long time ago and I was so in love I let him do whatever he wanted. He fucked every single hole of me,"

"Your marriage is terrible, Lena!"

"I know but Stefan is a respectable man in this city... I can't just ask for a divorce,"

"You do what you have to do," Caroline smiled. "I'm your best friend and if you ever need anything or anyone to talk, I'll be here,"

[...]

"Hey honey," Stefan smiled walking into the house.

Elena was sitting on the couch of their living room, reading a book.

"Hey,"

"Well," Stefan said sitting by her side. "I was thinking about us and then I realized we should get some time for ourselves,"

"I'm always here..." Elena said. "You're the one out all day and all night,"

"Yeah, that's right and that's why I'm spending tonight and tomorrow with you," Stefan smiled. "I want it to be perfect..."

"How perfect?"

"Like this," Stefan said putting his hand inside of her jeans.

Elena closed her eyes but she was still surprised that he was doing something like that to her. Stefan usually enjoyed having rough sex. Not a passionate one.

[...]

"Well well well, look who is back," Damon said when Elena walked into his apartment.

Damon tried to keep the pose. He didn't want Elena to know that he was start to have feelings for her. They had talked a lot and they knew about each other but Elena was just having fun because she didn't really like her husband. Damon knew that there would be just sex between them. Nothing more. He enjoyed it, of course, but what if he had grown feelings for her?

"My husband is out... Caroline will say I've slept at her place if someone asks," Elena said. "Can I sleep here?"

"Yeah yeah," Damon said a little silly.

"Is Alaric here?"

"No, he had a date..." Damon said. "I'm cooking dinner. Do you want to join me?" He pointed to the kitchen and Elena nodded.

Elena sat at the kitchen counter and looked at Damon. He was by the oven, cooking pasta and tomato sauce.

"Do you enjoy cooking?" Elena asked smiling.

"I do," Damon smirked. "I cook a lot for me. I don't really enjoy going out to eat..."

"I hate cooking," Elena laughed. "Mostly because I don't really know how to do it,"

"Come here," Damon said calling her with his hand.

Elena walked to him and stopped by his side at the oven.

"This isn't hard," Damon said. "Prove," He said giving her a spoon with a bit of the tomato sauce.

"Hmm, this is good," Elena smiled.

"Thank you," Damon said happy. "Family's recipe,"

"I liked it," She said. "Is this your speciality?"

"This is one of them, yeah," Damon said trying to impress her.

"What else do you cook?"

"I know how to make a good fish and my steak with fries is delicious,"

"I want to prove them all," Elena laughed. "I want to see if you cook this good,"

Damon finished the food after a few minutes and opened a good wine for them to drink. They were eating in silence when Damon broke it.

"How is your relationship with your husband?"

"He decided to treat me really well before he went to Seattle," Elena said. "I don't know. Maybe he realized I exist,"

"Did you like it? Did you like to spend time with him?" Damon asked.

"It was nice,"

"But," He asked.

"I'd rather spend my time with you... You're so different from him, Damon,"

"How different?"

"We have sex all the time and I think this is the first time we have a moment together..." Elena said. "You know to treat a woman well," She smiled. "My husband only cares about himself,"

"Well, woman love me," He laughed.

"Your nice, Damon," Elena said. "Maybe you should find a girlfriend,"

"I want you, Elena," Damon finally said it. "I want to have you,"

"I'm here," She smiled but then they decided to enjoy their moment without any dirt stuff in it.

While Damon washed the dishes, Elena sat on the kitchen counter drinking wine. He was with his back to her and they were still talking.

"I think your roommate doesn't really like me," Elena said.

"Why do you think that?" Damon asked.

"He always leaves when I come here,"

"It's not that he doesn't like you..." Damon laughed. "It's just that he knows what we are going to do, so he leaves,"

"Ohh," Elena laughed. "Hey!" She said when Damon took her glass of wine.

"I don't want you getting drunk,"

"I want you," Elena said pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss was already desperate and intense. Elena's legs were wrapped around his body and his hands were on her back.

Damon carried Elena to his room and then threw her on his bed, where he kissed her even more. They took off each other's clothes and kept kissing, passionately.

"Put your feet on the bed," Damon asked.

Elena was naked, lying on his big bed and she put her feet on the mattress, with her knees up. He could now see her perfect pussy. Damon spread her knees a little and kneeling on the floor, he put his head between them. He was gazing her beauty. Damon wrapped his arms around her legs, interlacing both of his hands on hers. Elena was holding his hands tightly as he began to lick her pussy.

Damon wasn't desperate or anything, he just wanted her to enjoy. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy because of all the pleasure she was getting. He was soft and calm while licking her. His tongue was traveling from her clit to her labia in a perfect motion. He then began to kiss down there and the noise of his lips against her pussy was driving her crazy.

"Oh Damon," She moaned.

"You taste amazing," He said.

"Keep going," Elena yelled.

Damon penetrated her with two fingers and she started going crazy. She was moaning while he fucked her hard with his hand.

"Damon!" She yelled.

"Yeah," Damon said licking her juices. "Oh yeah," He said hot.

"Don't stop,"

"Don't worry, I won't," He said licking her pussy.

"This is too good!" Elena yelled pushing her hips against his face.

"What about this?" Damon asked putting four fingers inside of her while his thumb was massaging her.

"Dear Lord, keep going," Elena moaned.

Elena had had sex with Stefan the night before and it wasn't bad at all. However, the intimate moments she had with Damon were something so good she could not compare both of the men in her life. Damon cared about her and he was soft. Stefan was always angry and wanted to do what pleasure him, not both of them.

That night, Damon and Elena made love like they have never done before. Damon's feelings for her started showing because they went from having sex to making love. Elena noticed that because his feelings weren't the only ones changing. Her feelings were also changing.

Damon and Elena had stopped seeing each other for a while. Stefan had been in Seattle but Elena was confuse with what she was feeling for Damon. When Stefan came back, he wondered what Elena did and she said the normal girl stuff. Shopping and girls night out. He didn't even suspect she might be having an affair.

Stefan and Elena were having lunch at the boarding house that day. Stefan had ordered a really fancy Japanese food and they were eating really well.

"How is work?" Elena asked.

"Normal, you know," Stefan said.

Elena knew his lies and hiding were about work because he never said anything about work. She knew she had a business company, nothing more. When they were in the middle of dinner, they heard knocks on the door.

"I will get it," Stefan said already standing up from the table.

Stefan was scared it might be someone from the company, someone it was better if Elena didn't see. He ran to the living room and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan asked looking at the man in front of him.

"I'm here to talk, _brother_," He said smirking.

"I have nothing to talk about with you," He said trying to close the door.

"Great, because I have tones of stuff to talk to you," He said walking into the house. "Nice house,"

"Stef, who is i-?" Elena came from the kitchen and almost passed out when she saw that man in her living room.

"Do you two know each other?" Stefan asked looking at how surprised they looked to see each other.

"No," He said.

"No, I've never seen him in my entire life," Elena said lying.

"Elena, this is my brother, Damon Salvatore," Stefan said and Damon smirked rolling his blue eyes she loved. "Damon, this is my wife, Elena Salvatore,"

Elena and Damon had no idea how to react or how to even talk to each other in front of Stefan. That had been a shock to the two of them. Damon knew Elena was married and that her husband was rich and that they lived in a big house but she didn't know her husband was Stefan Salvatore and that her house was the Salvatore Boarding house. Elena knew Damon wasn't close to his brother but the truth was that Damon had never said his last name to Elena. She would put everything together if she had known Damon's last name was Salvatore. Now, the only thing she could think of was how lost she was. She wasn't just cheating on her husband, she was cheating on him, with his _brother_.

_**Okay, this is a nice way to end it, isn't it? Haha you're all gonna kill me. Guys, thanks for everything! I promise I will update this story more often! But, what made me really continue it was your love.**_

_**I always read my reviews and I love them all. I love to know people enjoy what I write.**_

_**I've written a one shot about Delena. It's an AU of episode 4x09. I changed part of Damon and Elena's talk, when she shows him the mistletoe, remember? Well, I wrote as if Damon didn't make her go back to Mystic Falls. I wrote Elena talking to him about her feelings, doing everything she can to prove that they are real, not that stupid sire bond.**_

_**Well, it's in my page, you can go check it! I've posted part one and part two will come soon!**_

_**All I ask you is to review! Review this story and the Delena OS if you read. This is really important to me!**_

_**Maybe you can get more Christmas surprise… Let's beat 45 reviews in this chapter? Do you think we can do it?! Pretty please *pouting*. Love you all! Merry Christmas!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_I'm so sorry it took so long for me to upload this story. I was busy with my other story but now I'm back and the chapters won't take forever. I want to thank you for reviewing! I loved all of them and they were so many it made me incredibly happy!_**

**Chapter 4 - Worried**

"Stefan, we need to talk," Damon said.

"I have nothing to talk about with you!" Stefan said.

"Don't be rude, Stefan," Elena said putting her hand on his shoulder. "He is brother,"

"Elena, go upstairs,"

"Why?" Elena said. "I'm still hungry and I still plan on finishing my lunch,"

"You are gonna go upstairs and you'll stop complaining if you don't want to get hurt," Stefan raised his voice and pressed Elena's arms so strongly she got a bruise.

Elena didn't say anything and just walked to the kitchen. She took her plate and went upstairs. She walked into a room, which was not the one she used to sleep with Stefan, and walked into the closet. Elena took her computer and sat on the carpet. She started watching videos of when she and Jeremy were kids and their parents were still alive. She missed Jeremy so much. He had been living with Jenna in the same city as her but it seemed so difficult for Elena to go see them.

"You shouldn't treat your wife like that," Damon said still recovering from the shock that he was having something with his brother's wife.

"Who do you think you are to walk into my house and tell me what I should or should not do to my wife?" Stefan said.

"Sorry," Damon rolled his blue eyes.

"What do you want to say?" Stefan said wanting Damon to leave the boarding house as soon as possible.

"Look, Stefan, dad left us the business company and believe me, you can stay with my half but you need to stop fooling your clients,"

"Oh right, you're here to tell me how I should run the company..." Stefan said sarcastically and laughing with the same tone. "The poor and good Damon wasted the opportunity of being a millionaire and now he wants me to do this same stupid mistake,"

"I work for a good company and I get a good amount of money,"

"What are you trying to say?" Stefan asked. "Say it and go away,"

"I just want to tell you that your company is being investigated," Damon said. "Many companies are suing you for stealing and laundering money," He said walking to the door. "Let's just hope you have a plan for that, right brother?" Damon said and then left the boarding house.

"What are you doing there?!" Stefan yelled when he saw Elena walking down the stairs.

"I just came down to leave my plate at the kitchen," Elena said trying to hold the tears.

Stefan stayed at the exact same place while Elena walked into the kitchen. She left the plate in the sink and they left the room. When she was about to go up the stairs, Stefan pressed Elena against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena yelled.

"I told you to go upstairs and you stayed here listening to my conversation,"

"I didn't hear anything, Stefan!"

"Don't lie, Elena!" Stefan yelled and hit her on her face.

The noise of his hand on her face was so loud Stefan got worried himself. He noticed Elena had a little bit of blood on the corner of her mouth and he tried to help her but it was too late. He had already done what he shouldn't have done.

"I'm sorry..." Stefan tried to apologize.

"Let go of me!" Elena pushed Stefan away from her and ran upstairs.

Stefan followed her but she was faster and Elena was able to walk into a room, locking it. She had her cellphone in her jeans' pocket and with the room locked, she felt safer.

"Elena, open the door!" Stefan yelled.

Elena didn't move or answered but Stefan kept punching the door.

"Open this damn door, woman!"

"Of course I will not open this door," Elena yelled back at him. "Why would I do it? You're gonna hit me,"

Elena stopped talking even though Stefan kept yelling at her from the other side of the door. Elena took her cellphone and called to Jenna. Watching some of the videos of when she was young made Elena miss her little brother but Jenna didn't answer. They were probably out having fun while she had to lock herself in a room so she wouldn't be punched in the face again.

"Damon Salvatore," He answered his phone when it started ringing.

Elena smiled when she listened to his soft voice. The one that calmed her when she needed.

"Can I come over?" Elena asked not wanting it to be a long phone call.

"Sure," Damon said. "Be careful when you leave if Stefan is there..."

"I will be," Elena smiled.

It was already Tuesday again and Elena knocked on Damon's apartment door at nine o'clock. Alaric would be away for three days since he would do some meetings back in Washington DC and Damon had the apartment just for himself.

"I can't believe you're married to Stefan," Damon said.

"Yeah," Elena said. "Sometimes I wonder what I had in my mind when I accepted his proposal..."

"You were young, Elena," Damon smiled. "You didn't really know what you were doing and you had no one to warn you about the consequences..."

"Well, Jenna told me I would hate settling down so young with a man..."

"And as a teenager, you did exact the opposite of what the adult said," Damon laughed rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," Elena laughed.

"What happened last night?" Damon asked but Elena didn't really know if she should tell him the answer. "When you called me I noticed in your voice you had been crying,"

They were sitting on the couch looking at each other and Damon was caressing Elena's hand. She was nervous with his question but the more they talked and the more she opened her heart to him, Elena noticed what a good man Damon as. Yes, he was the complete stranger Elena had met in a bar after a fight with her husband but every day, Damon seemed to be more and more a part of her life.

Elena looked in the bottom of his blue eyes and he looked back at her, waiting for her answer. A tear fell from her eye and with that one, many others began to run down her face. Damon stopped caressing her hand and pulled her to him, hugging her. She buried her face on his shoulder and cried while he caressed her back.

"Dam-" Elena started but Damon cut her off.

"Shh," Damon whispered caressing her straight brown hair. "Cry all you need to, hon-" He realized what he was about to say and corrected himself, "Elena,"

"You can call me honey if you want," Elena smiled at him.

Damon hugged and caressed Elena for a while before she started telling him about the night before.

"I have the feeling Stefan is hiding something big," Elena said not knowing this could be great for Damon's work against Stefan. "Every time he is talking about his company and he sees me, he thinks I was listening to his conversation so he hits me..."

"He did what?!" Damon raised his voice shocked.

"Don't worry..."

"Elena, you can't let him hit you!" Damon's eyes were wide. "Stefan is way worse than I thought..."

"There is nothing I can do, Damon. If I react to him, all he is going to do is hit me even more,"

"You need to get a divorce,"

"I have reasons why not to ask for a divorce, Damon," Elena said serious. "What I really want right now is to know more about you," She asked smiling. "You're more like a mystery to me... We've already found out that we are both Salvatore in the worst way possible," Elena laughed. "Let's not find out about anything else surprisingly..."

"Alaric and I work in a company in Washington DC, as you already know, and we were sent to Mystic Falls to investigate some companies... Alaric is also a lawyer, I am just taking care of the money and the economy,"

"Is Stefan's company involved?"

"Yes, Elena,"

"I can help you, Damon," Elena smiled. "I can try to find out about some things Stefan talks and tell you,"

"No, Elena, that is not necessary. You'll put your own life in risk," Damon shook his head. "He is not scared to spank you. Not at all."

"Well, I could help you,"

"I know, but this is not your job, Elena, it's mine and Alaric's job..." Damon explained. "If you try to figure out some things about his company, Stefan can get to me and he can't know we are this close,"

"He can't know that I am having an affair," Elena said. "But I don't think he would find it out... He is so busy in his own world that I barely exist in his life,"

"Just be careful, okay?" Elena nodded smiling and approached him.

Elena pressed her lips against Damon's and smiled at him when the kiss ended. Damon smiled back at her and they couldn't wait for more. They kissed each other again and this time it was a passionate kiss. Elena opened her mouth for Damon to use his tongue and the kiss was turning them both on.

Damon took Elena in his arms bridal style and she laughed at him. He kissed her again and with his eyes still closed, he walked to his bedroom. Damon kicked the door so he wouldn't have to put Elena on the floor and they entered in his bedroom. He placed Elena on the bed and then looked at her.

"Well, do you want to learn something new today?" Damon asked.

"I would love to," Elena smiled softly.

"Let me see..." Damon looked around the room thinking.

"Damon, can you teach me how to do oral?" Elena blushed. "You've been giving me so much pleasure lately and I don't seem to be doing it to you..."

"Yeah, of course," Damon smiled and his cock was hard just by the thought of having Elena's mouth on his member. "I loved every time we had sex, Elena. You're new at some stuff so we have to go slowly but that doesn't mean I wasn't liking it," He smiled. "I'm not gonna do anything... You've watched a few movies so you know what to do. Think as if this is a test,"

Damon sat on the couch of his bedroom and Elena kneeled in front of him. She touched his belt and undid it, then she opened the flat of his jeans. He was wearing a black boxer and his member was hard in it. Elena looked at him and he smiled. She knew she was doing the right thing. Elena slowly slid his underwear down his legs and his cock was erect already.

"Do you like what you see?" Damon asked.

"Yeah," Elena smiled a little shy. "I don't want you to be compared to Stefan but he is nothing compared to you,"

"You're telling me I'm bigger then him?" Damon said smirking. "Because if you are, don't worry. You can compare us as much as you want to. Men love to know that we are better than others in bed,"

"Well, you are a lot bigger than him if you want to know..." Elena smiled.

Elena touched his member and it felt weird at first but then she began to move her hand up and down and she started getting moans from him.

"Oh yeah," Damon moaned.

Elena stroked his cock slowly and as she felt it was getting harder, she began to move faster.

"You can now start sucking it," Damon said and Elena's eyes went wide. "It's good," He laughed at her expression.

"Put it... In my mouth?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, you told me to teach you oral..." He laughed. "You don't need to be scared. Just go slowly and you'll like it,"

Elena lowered her head and licked the tip of his member with the tip of her tongue. Just that tiny touch made Damon love it. Elena was still scared to put his cock in her mouth so she just kept licking it. It felt good for her. When he smiled at her, she sucked its tip and Damon yelled in pleasure. Elena noticed he liked it so she did it again.

"Now you need to put all you can in your mouth so you can suck it all," Damon said and Elena started to go down. "Yeah, that's it!" He moaned. "Think you're having a lollipop... Lick it, kiss it and suck it."

Elena began to suck his cock and Damon fell with his back on the couch. Elena was moving her hands in circle around his cock and sucking it. She looked at him with her mouth still sucking him and he nodded in approval.

"How do you like it, Damon?" Elena asked. "Tell me how you most enjoy when a woman is like this on you,"

"I like different stuff, Elena," He answered. "Do what you want to,"

"Okay, but don't pretend you're liking. If I'm terrible, tell me!"

"I will..." Damon laughed at how worried she was.

Elena was carefully licking Damon's cock when she increased the speed and Damon started yelling. He was getting to his climax and he would come at any second but Elena had never done that and he didn't want to shoot his load in her mouth during her first blow job. However, Elena was doing such a great job that he couldn't tell her to stop. His cock began to throb and she didn't really know what that meant but it still was really good.

"Elena, stop," Damon said sad but she stopped right away.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked worried.

"Nothing, I'm just about to come and I don't want to do it in your first blow job," He explained.

"Oh, that's okay," She smiled.

"You were great, Elena," Damon smirked. "You know how to please a man,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Damon said. "Now I want you to lie on your back on the bed and spread your legs,"

Already naked, Elena laid on the bed as Damon had asked and he positioned himself between her legs. Damon was holding his cock in his hand and used it to rub her pussy.

"Do you want to shoot it on me?" Elena asked remembering a scene of a movie they had seen together a couple of days back.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"My brother is here," Stefan broke into Klaus' office angry.

"Damon?" Klaus asked surprised.

"Yes, he came to my house and told me he would be investigating us for money laundering..."

"I don't understand why you're so worried, Stefan," Klaus pointed to a chair for Stefan to sit while he went to the other side of the room to grab the bottle of whisky. "Ice?"

"Please," Stefan asked and Klaus handed him the glass of whisky.

"Stefan, we've destroyed all the evidences people had against us..." Klaus said. "That man from the company in Kansas who was about to figure out we were the ones responsible for their bankruptcy is dead,"

"I know that," Stefan said drinking his whole whisky at once. "The evidences are gone too but if more people start finding out..."

"They won't. We didn't spend two years of our lives hiding it and building ghost companies so we can give them our crimes," Klaus said walking through the room. "I'm still worried about this new guy we hired,"

"Tyler Lockwood?" Stefan asked and Klaus nodded. "Don't worry about him. He is the guy who answers the phone, write the notes and tell us the time of our meetings..." He explained. "Moreover, he is only here because our payment is good. He would never be a threat to us,"

"I don't know... The shy and calm ones are often the worst,"

"You know what happens when someone gets in our way, Klaus," Stefan said.

"They get killed off,"

"Right," Stefan said. "And Tyler wouldn't risk his life. He dates that blondie... Elena's best friend and they have plans for the future and that boring thing they call family,"

"Have you ever thought Elena might want be a mother?" Klaus asked changing the subject.

"She is not gonna be a mother... Period. I decide whether we are going to have a baby or not. She can't do it by herself anyway," Stefan said. "I'm worried about Damon right now. Elena is stupid... She won't find out about anything but Damon may be a threat,"

"We need to do something so Damon won't get to the truth so soon..." Klaus said trying to come up with something.

"Well, if he gets to find out about us, you know what it's going to happen, Klaus," He said. "It won't be different just because we have the same parents,"

"You would kill your own brother?"

"If it means I'll be safe and rich," Stefan started. "Yeah, I would gladly erase him from the map," He said. "I'm starting to think I would shoot the gun myself,"

_**That's it guys! I hope you liked it! There are some stuff I want to say here. First of all, this story won't be long. Nothing more than 20 chapters... That's what I need for the development and end so I'm warning you :)**_

_**As you've noticed, I describe Delena's smut but then I put a "Meanwhile" haha well, that's because I don't really know how you like to read it. So, please, tell me. Do you like their foreplay? Do you want it to be less or more detailed? Just tell me please!**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter. The relationship between Damon and Elena is growing and she is realizing he is a sweet guy, unlike her husband. Guys, review it please! I will upload the fastest I can with the reviews and I want to know what you think of the chapter! Next chapter is almost ready. :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Best Friends Forever**

"Caroline!" Tyler yelled. "Elena is here!" He said when Elena walked into their apartment.

"Thanks, Ty," Elena laughed.

"Elena! I'm in my bedroom! Come here!" They heard Caroline yelling and Elena and Tyler couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm going to work," Tyler said. "Bye, Elena,"

"Bye Tyler,"

Elena walked through the hallway and when she got into Caroline's bedroom, Caroline was getting dressed.

"Hey Care," Elena smiled.

"Hi Lena!" Caroline hugged Elena tightly. "I've missed you, girl!"

"Me too," She said. "There are so many things I need to tell you!"

"You can start," Caroline said. "I'm just changing my dress so I can cook,"

"You're cooking?" Elena asked her surprised.

"Yeah," Caroline laughed. "I know it's hard to believe but I'm really cooking," She smiled. "Tyler and I talked and we agreed to save most of our money... I don't get paid much yet for being a fashion designer and Stefan doesn't pay much to Tyler either. So we decided we're not gonna eat at restaurants and stuff,"

"It's great that you're doing this, Care," Elena smiled. "You decided to save your money a few months ago and you and Tyler can buy a place for you now!" She said happy for her friend. "You don't need to pay rent anymore,"

"We are looking for a place," Caroline smiled. "Let's go talk in the kitchen?" Elena nodded.

Caroline and Elena walked to the kitchen and Elena sat by the counter while Caroline opened the fridge to get some food.

"How is Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, that's why I came here..." Elena said. "I need to talk to a friend about him..."

"You can start," She smiled.

"Well, you know that we met after I had a big fight with Stefan and we slept together..." Elena started. "I saw it as a way to forget about my problems with Stefan, you know?"

"But now you want him more and more..." Caroline completed her sentence.

"How wrong is it that I want Damon?" Elena asked worried about what her best friend would think of her.

"Lena, you know I'll always be here for you. I support your decisions and I'll support you in whatever you decide to do," Caroline said getting a smile from Elena. "What is going on with Stefan? Is he still hitting you?"

"Yes, Care," Elena said. "He thinks I know about his secrets and he hits me every time he is angry... He doesn't care about me," She explained. "I could die and he wouldn't even notice it..."

"Elena, you can't let him hit you!" Caroline said. "Stefan doesn't have the right to do that to you! You need to get a lawyer, Lena."

"I can't, Caroline," Elena said. "I have my personal reasons... Damon told me the same thing you're telling me now. I can't get into a court with Stefan,"

"Why not?" Caroline rolled her eyes confused.

"We have a prenup..." Elena said and Caroline almost let out a scream.

"Elena! I told you not to do a prenup! Jenna told you not to do one!"

"I know, Caroline, but Stefan wanted one. He told me he needed one before marrying me..." She said. "You don't need to remind me of all the shit I did when I was younger,"

"What does it say?" She asked.

"If one of us cheat or ask for a divorce without concrete reasons, the one who did it will leave the marriage without any money or anything,"

"Elena Gilbert! How could you sign something that stupid?!" Caroline was about to throw the frying pan across the window's glass because of how nervous she was.

"I was nineteen, Care! I was so in love with him..." Elena said. "I didn't know what a monster he would turn. I never thought one of us would be able to cheat... We were so perfect together,"

"Elena, you are cheating. Not Stefan. You are! Yeah, Stefan has been lying to you but you don't know if he has an affair..."

"He doesn't. He is always with a man named Klaus,"

"Well, maybe he is gay," Caroline said and Elena spit all the water she was drinking, laughing.

"Stefan is not gay," Elena couldn't stop laughing.

Caroline realized how funny that had sound and the two were laughing out loud in the kitchen. Their talk was dramatic and intense but that had broken all that tension and Elena and Caroline couldn't stop laughing.

"He would never hit you if he was gay," Caroline said.

"Yeah," Elena said.

"Has been doing anything else to you?" Caroline asked. "You mentioned a few weeks ago he had been tough with you in bed,"

"Well, that day he forced himself in me but it's not like I was raped... I wanted to have sex with him but in the middle of it he seemed to have forgotten I was a human being and he started pushing in me too hard,"

"Did you talk to him as I had told you to do?"

"Yeah, he was sorry and I think he meant it,"

"Elena, you probably have reasons why not to react when Stefan hits you but rape is really serious. If you ever notice he is about to do something like it to you, you do something, girl!"

"Don't worry, Care!" Elena smiled. "This will never happen. Asking to your question... No, nothing bad happened. He hit me and that was all,"

"Lena, you've mentioned Damon also told you to get a divorce... What are you telling him?" She said putting the pasta she had just finished cooking on two plates.

"That's what I want to tell you... I've been having some moments with Damon, you know," Elena started. "I go there once a week and we spend some time together... I don't sleep there and I tell Stefan I go drink,"

"Go on,"

"I noticed Damon is a great man. He is so sweet and soft with me," Elena smiled and Caroline saw passion in her brown doe eyes. "I told him that Stefan had hit me and he hugged me, he let me cry and he was there for me... Like Stefan was for me when we met," She said. "He is a friend. There was this time, when I went there, that we had dinner together... With candles, it was so good." She kept the story and Caroline couldn't help smiling.

With everything that had been happening in Elena's life, she seemed to be really happy with Damon. Stefan wasn't a husband for her anymore. He was turning into a monster and Elena was living in hell, a nightmare.

"Damon then suggested for us to watch a movie. He had bought a new movie about some Vietnam war and I tried to be polite and tell him I was fine with it,"

"You?" Caroline started laughing again. "The queen of romantic comedies watching a movie about war?"

"You are the queen of romantic comedies and you know it," Elena laughed eating the pasta. "Hmm, Care, this is really good!"

"Thank you," Caroline smiled. "Tyler taught me how to do it,"

"I loved it!"

"Thanks," She said. "Keep telling me about Damon... Did you watch the war movie?" She giggled.

"He noticed I wasn't really interested in it. I left to use the bathroom and when I came back, he had already turned the DVD on," She smiled. "He had made the couch bigger and there was a cozy blanket on it... Our glasses of red wine were also there,"

"Oh my God, how romantic," She smiled.

"Yeah, when the movie started, I saw he had put a romantic comedy..." Elena couldn't stop smiling and her eyes were shining.

"Are you kidding me?!" Caroline yelled. "He put a romantic comedy for you?!"

"Yes!"

"Elena, you need to marry him!" Caroline screamed and Elena laughed. "He is the guy,"

"Wasn't it cute?"

"It was beyond cute, Lena! It was awesome, perfect, amazing!" Caroline started freaking out. "You should have met him before Stefan,"

"You don't say," They laughed. "Care, you won't imagine the worst part..."

"What?! He surprised you with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries?" She blinked acting as a girl in love.

"No, the worst part is really bad," Elena said. "It wasn't irony," She said. "Damon is Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother..."

"Oh my fucking God!" Caroline spit all of her coke.

"Yeah, he showed up at the boarding house wanting to talk with Stefan and that was when both of us found out... We didn't know each other's last names,"

"Elena, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Caroline. I really don't... I think I'm falling in love with Damon,"

"Well, I would never say you're crazy because this Damon seems to be a real gentleman and he is probably a perfect man..."

"Caroline, I'm willing to do anything to stay with Damon..." Elena said. "Can I count with you to help me?"

"Yes," Caroline said sure of her answer. "You can always count with me, Lena," She smiled and Elena smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Care!" Elena walked to Caroline and hugged her beat friend.

"You're welcome, Elena," Caroline smiled. "If you ever want to spend the night with Damon, tell Stefan you're gonna sleep here and I will cover for you," She said.

"I couldn't ask for a better best friend, could I?" Elena laughed kissing Caroline's cheek.

"You've always been here for me when I needed,"

"We will always be together, Care," Elena smiled.

"Forever," Caroline smiled back and hugged Elena.

_**Two months later...**_

_"What the hell are you going to do in Washington?" Stefan asked Elena._

_"As a journalist, I was called to cover an event... It's a big fancy ball," Elena lied._

_"Why didn't you invite me? I'm your husband... You're not supposed to go to parties by yourself,"_

_"Oh, so now I'm your wife!" Elena said sarcastically. "I bought a ticket for myself because I wanted to go by myself... You never have time for me, now that I'm working more hours a day and I'm going to bug events, you miss me," Elena said taking her small suitcase. "See you in three days," She looked back at him and left the boarding house._

_Elena had got a promotion at her work and she now had to work three hours more per day. Stefan didn't like it at first but then he saw it as an opportunity for him to have meetings until late in the night. Elena was also traveling a lot with the journalism group and he used those nights without her to work._

Elena had real meetings and events when she traveled. She had been to the Met Gala in New York, to the New York Fashion Week, to the Paris Fashion Week and many others. Of course, Candice would always go with her. Stefan was so busy looking at Elena's trips as way for him to talk and talk to Klaus without having to worry about Elena getting to listen some of it that he didn't even ask Elena why Caroline wasn't going with her. The truth was, that she wasn't going to Washington for an event. She was there to meet her lover. He only didn't know it yet.

"Come on, Damon," Alaric said.

They were both in tuxedos and they were in the big ball their company was throwing. Damon knew Elena wouldn't be able to attend it with him so he didn't even bothered to ask her. However, Damon wasn't happy. Alaric was there without a company either but that ball seemed the most boring thing ever to Damon.

"I'm just gonna enjoy the open bar and free bourbon..."

"Is it because of Elena?"

"No, I'm fine with her..." Damon rolled his eyes drinking his bourbon. "It just sucks that we can't be together in public..."

"Go find a girl and get some make out, buddy," Alaric said. "Elena has a husband. I don't think she will mind if you hook up with some girl you'll never see in your life again,"

"No," Damon said. "Stop talking, Alaric,"

"Why? You're going to get drunk... At least try to get laid,"

"Stop," Damon looked at him with a killing look and Alaric kept quiet for a few seconds.

"Damon..." Alaric said.

"What is it now?!"

"Look at the door,"

Damon looked at Alaric's face first and he was looking focused at something. He was barely talking and his eyes seemed as if he had been hypnotized. Damon then looked at the door. He blinked about ten times a second thinking he was dreaming. That was too good to be true.

Elena was there. She was wearing a beautiful short black dress, dark red high heels and a red lipstick. Her hair had some waves but not much. She was a real goddess and Damon couldn't stop staring at her.

"Good night gentlemen," Elena smiled at Damon and Alaric.

"Elena," Alaric said and she then looked at Damon.

"How is my man doing?" Elena asked and then placed a kiss on his lips.

"A little surprised," He giggled with his hands on her waist.

"Did you like my surprise?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm over the moon that you're here with me,"

"I'm staying for three days..."

"What?!" Damon's eyes shone.

"Yep, three days... We've never spent the whole night together so I thought, 'I'm going to Washington to go to that ball with him. Why not stay for a couple of days?'..."

"That was the most brilliant idea you've ever had, Lena,"

"Thank you,"

"Great, I'm single but at least I'm getting some free porn tonight..." Alaric said drinking.

"What is he saying?"

"We are sharing the hotel room..." Damon said. "But most of it is because he is drunk," They laughed.

"He needs a girlfriend," Damon whispered in her ear.

"I will do something about it when we are back to Mystic Falls..."

"May I ask what you have in mind?"

"My Aunt is just like him... I think they will like to know each other,"

"Do you want to dance?" Damon asked smiling.

"Sure," Elena smiled back at him and they went to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful," Damon smiled at her.

"Thank you," Elena smiled.

"How did you manage to come?" He asked. "I mean, didn't Stefan ask why you decided to come to Washington?"

"Yeah, he asked but I told him I was coming to cover an event..." Elena explained smiling. "He was a little upset I hadn't invited him to come with me but he knows he leaves me alone a lot so he didn't really mind I wanted to do something by myself..."

"I loved it, Lena," Damon smirked.

"But you need to be careful..."

"I am careful, Damon," She smiled. "I'm not going to do anything stupid that will break us apart," Elena said. Damon pulled her by her waist and kissed her passionately.

**_Hey guys! As I promised, I posted this earlier. I was getting a lot of messages asking me about this story and I'm really into her so I'm writing really fast! Haha For the readers of NLTM, I promise you I'll try to upload it soon! _**

**_Thank you for all the reviews! It was way less than in the last chapters but that's okay... I'm happy you're enjoying my story! Chapter 6 is already written and the story is in my mind until the very end... In a few chapters you'll start getting surprised and shocked. Get prepared. ;)_**

**_Pretty please, review so I know if you're liking it! Can we get 20? :) Xoxo_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey! Here I am... Sooner than you expected I think! I hope you like this chapter! I'm over the moon with the reviews... I'd already thought about deleting this story but your reviews make me so happy! As this chapter was already written, I decided to give it to you. Please, keep reviewing! Th. reviews are very important to me..._**

**_This is the only chapter of Delena in Washington... Next chapter they go back to Mystic Falls and Elena goes back to her married life. Some surprises are coming! *-* I hope you will like them. I'm pretty sure you can get a clue on the end of this chapter. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 6 - Washington DC**

"Okay, that has already been classified as more than awkward," Alaric said looking at the ceiling.

Alaric was lying on his bed while Damon and Elena were sharing the other bed. The TV was on and

some boring movie was on. Elena and Damon wanted to make out and even have sex but things were difficult with Alaric there. Alaric wanted to run away from that bedroom as soon as possible because the sexual tension between the couple was so intense he felt like he was ruining their moment.

"Well, yeah..." Damon said. "You could turn to the other side so we can have some fun,"

"Great, I can hear but I can't watch,"

"Damon..." Elena said blushing.

"Elena, I don't mind if you two are going to have sex..." Alaric laughed. "You do what you want,"

"Damon, I don't really feel comfortable to have sex with someone else in the room..." Elena whispered and Damon smiled.

"Don't worry... Can we have a talk then?"

"Do you want to sleep, Alaric?" Elena looked at the man next to them.

"I'm gonna walk around..." He dressed on his robe and left the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Elena asked Damon.

"Elena, how is your sex life with Stefan?" Damon asked a little insecure. "I mean, I don't really like that you sleep with another man,"

"Well, Damon, you knew that when we started seeing each other..." Elena said.

"I know," Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm the jealous type of man,"

"I can see that," Elena laughed. "Stefan likes everything in his way so we rarely have sex. A few weeks ago, he asked me to pleasure him. I didn't see any problem and I started..." She explained. "I gave him a hand and a blow job but it didn't last more

than ten minutes because he said I was terrible and that I wasn't doing anything right..."

"How could he?" Damon asked shocked. "You don't tell a girl that kind of things... It hurts them and their confidence goes away in a minute,"

"I stopped right away and told him I would sleep somewhere else so I went to the room I already consider mine," Elena smiled. "All of my stories, photographies, letters, etc are there... Hidden in a closet where I'm the only one who can enter because I carry the key with me,"

"The key in your necklace!" Damon said as if he had found out the solution of a mystery and Elena couldn't help but laugh.

Elena had a necklace which she never took off. It didn't matter what she had to do, the key was always on her neck. Damon assumed she had a safe or something like that but he had now found out that all of her personal stuff was in a closet that needed that key.

"Yeah,"

"Do you have any secret stuff in there?" Damon asked.

"Of course I do," Elena smiled. "I have many things from my parents... Letters or even notes they wrote for me and I kept them," She explained. "I also have some photos we took together..." Elena caressed his bare chest. "I don't want Stefan to read my stories..."

"You let me read them," Damon said.

"You're different, Damon, and you know that!" She laughed placing a quick but soft kiss on his lips. "I love reading them to you,"

"When will I get to hear more?"

"When we are back to Mystic Falls, I will take one story to you and I will read it to you," Elena smiled.

"Or maybe I can go over to your place and we can stay together in your secret closet..." Damon suggested smirking.

"That's too risky, Damon,"

"Just call me when Stefan goes traveling and we will have some really nice risky sex in there..." He laughed. "But back to my question... How are you and Stefan acting in bed?"

"For this month... I think we've had sex twice or maybe even three times," She said. "He was a little bit drunk this week and I kind of seduced him. We had an amazing time!" Elena provoked him. "Of course I enjoy you a lot more but he was good..."

Damon decided he needed to know about Elena's sex with Stefan. He wanted to know what they did and what they didn't so he could do even better and surprise Elena. He wanted to be the only one in Elena's life. Damon didn't want to keep sharing her with a man. It wasn't a random man, to make things even worse, that man was his own brother.

"Stefan knew the exact motion of how to enter me and he sucked my nipples while he fucked me," Elena closed her eyes and took her hand to her panties. "I can still feel him shooting all of his load inside of me. It was in the condom but I could feel it..." She teased Damon. "It felt wonderful,"

"You're playing with fire," Damon bit her bottom lip while running his hand to her panties.

"I know and I love that. I'm a mean girl," Elena smiled kissing him. "I have two men and I have sex with them both... Hmm, this is good," She said feeling his middle finger working inside of her.

"I want you all to myself. Since I can't have that, I want to know about every time you have sex with Stefan," He asked.

"Who are you? Caroline?" Elena laughed.

"I'm serious... I want to know everything you two did," Damon asked. "In details," He smirked and Elena just nodded.

"Damon..." Elena laughed. "You're so jealous!"

"Maybe I am," Damon said. "But I care about you... I love you, Elena," She smiled. "I hate the thought that you have to life a life you hate!"

"I'm gonna get a divorce when I can, Damon," Elena smiled caressing his chest. "I love you, Damon... I really do. But sex is something I can't stop doing with Stefan otherwise he can suspect of me," She explained. "I'm yours, Damon," Elena smiled and Damon kissed her putting his index finger under her chin.

[...]

Damon and Elena were walking down the streets of Washington DC hand in hand. Damon was carrying a few shop bags for Elena and she was carrying her purse. They were in a different city, in a different state, where they didn't need to hide their relationship. They could go out in the streets together and act like they were a

couple. They couldn't barely look at each other back in Mystic Falls because people used to talk a lot. A simple eye contact would mean the couple is sleeping together, in the eyes of the people of that small city.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked.

"A little,"

They walked into a café and sat in a booth. A waiter came to them Damon ordered an expresso while Elena ordered a latte.

"Do you have any cake?" Damon asked caressing Elena's hand above the table.

"Yes, we have chocolate cake. We also have lemon and apple pies,"

"Bring us a piece of chocolate cake, please," Damon asked smiling.

"Just one?" He asked writing down their order and Damon nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" Damon looked at Elena when the waiter left their table.

"Sure," Elena smiled.

"Why aren't you a writer? You love to write..."

"Damon, you promised me you wouldn't talk about that if I showed you my drafts..."

A few weeks back, Elena had decided to show Damon some stories she used to write. There were a few action and suspense ones but what she wrote more was romance and drama. She had many drafts locked in her closet and no one knew the existence of that, except for Caroline and then Damon. Damon had loved one of the drama romances and he couldn't stop talking about it since the day Elena had read the story to him.

"I'm just confused, Lena..." Damon said. "Your writing is brilliant! How come you've never thought about publishing it?"

"Stefan said I would make no money if I became a writer... I could publish them but I would get nothing with it," Elena explained.

"I think you would make a good money. You're stories are amazing,"

"I write for myself, Damon," Elena giggled. "I don't have time to write and focus on a book," She said. "I have to work... And I don't have courage enough to publish a book and pray to get some money with it."

"You're rich, Elena," Damon laughed.

"No, Stefan is rich. I have to work to get my money," Elena laughed. "Stefan doesn't pay anything for me... We have separated bank accounts," She explained.

"You can get a divorce then," Damon said. "It's impossible for Stefan to take your money," He said.

"Damon, I've already told you that I have reasons why not to ask for a divorce," Elena said a little mad.

"Sorry, I didn't say that for you to get mad,"

"That's fine..."

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" Damon asked. "Alaric told me he will not go back before ten o'clock... We can have the entire room for ourselves," He winked and she couldn't help but laugh.

Elena finished eating her part of the cake and Damon payed their bill. Elena insisted on paying her part but Damon wanted to pay. He had invited her for a coffee so he should be the one to pay for it. They left the café and went straight to the hotel they were in.

[...]

"Damon..." Elena moaned feeling his lips on her neck.

The hotel room had two beds for a couple. Damon had the one by the window and Alaric had the one by the door. Elena and Damon had arrived a while back and they were on the bed having fun.

Damon was kissing her neck after getting rid of her dress and while he kissed her there, he rubbed her pussy with his thumb. Elena didn't take long to get wet so Damon took off her panties and looked at her shaved pussy.

"Is it the way you like it?" She asked smiling.

Stefan didn't really care if Elena shaved or not.

"Yes it is, honey," Damon smiled placing a kiss there.

"Come here," Elena asked and Damon laid on her top. "Now lie by my side," He did it.

Damon was wearing black boxers and his member was erect underneath it. Elena looked at it and the smile on her face showed him that she liked how big he was. She then placed her hand on his shaft and Damon let out a moan. She slowly removed his boxers and his cock stood still, fully erect.

"You make me go crazy," Damon said.

"I can see that..." She laughed. "Do you have any fantasy, Damon?"

"Well, I have a few..." He rolled his eyes.

"Can you share one with me?"

"I kind of have a fantasy where I have a threesome..."

"That's something I can't promise I'll give you," Elena laughed.

"It's just a fantasy, Elena, don't worry," Damon said while Elena caressed his member. "Do you have any fantasy?"

"It might sound weird but I would like to get molested by a man while I'm sleeping..." Elena blushed.

"Wow wow, someone is a

dirty little bitch," Damon joked. "I love that," He smiled.

With those words, Elena began to stroke his cock faster and Damon was screaming in pleasure. Hesitating for a bit, she leaned over and gave a gentle kiss to the head of his cock. Three more followed, each a bit longer and a bit deeper. Holding his member in her hand, Elena kissed down the length of his shaft and back up again. Again on the head, she kissed more deeply, and Damon felt her tongue start to flick across the tip. She continued, each kiss becoming more of a slurp, her lips wrapping farther around him until the whole head was in her mouth. Holding it there, she ran her tongue around one side, then the other. Elena hand then started slow strokes along Damon's length, and she started gently sucking, her tongue rubbing against the tip. Damon was in heaven. He wondered if she had been having an active sex life with her husband because her skills in bed were getting better every day. However, he would rather think he was an incredible teacher.

They had been together for a little less than three months but there still were things Elena and Damon didn't do in bed. She probably didn't even know some of them existed but some of them Damon just didn't want to do unless he was a hundred percent she was ready.

Elena had turned out to be amazing when giving him blow jobs but he had never cum in her mouth. He had the thought she would think it was gross and would hate it. Elena's mouth had gone to his balls and she was trying to put them in her mouth which was making Damon freak out. She was so gentle and her lips were so soft that he wanted her to keep there forever.

Damon needed to do something so he wouldn't cum in her mouth right away. He had been without sex for a few weeks and he had decided not to masturbate so he needed to cum so bad it would

scare her if he did it in her mouth. He decided to run his hand along her back down to her ass, and gently caressed his finger along her pussy. Elena scooted back to give Damon a better access and he covered her pussy with his hand. Her breathing quickened and she started stroking faster. He couldn't stop because the fast motion was a dream. She paused for a moment and ran her tongue up and down Damon's shaft, then devoured the head again. Damon then spread her legs far apart and his finger slid into her easily.

Elena had managed to put his balls in her mouth but Damon told her to stop since he was going to cum anytime soon. He asked her to lie on her breasts and she did it.

"Let's try something new today," Damon said looking at Elena's perfect butt cheeks.

Damon put the tip of his index finger in Elena's asshole and she yelled in pain.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked worried.

"Preparing you to one of the best pleasures... Anal,"

"No, Damon, I don't want that," Elena said worried. "Please, don't do it,"

"Okay, I won't do it," Damon smiled at her.

Leaning over her body, Damon positioned himself between Elena's legs and slowly penetrated her. Their hands were interlaced when Damon kissed Elena's lips passionately. Damon was moving in and out of her but not fast. It wasn't slow either, it was the perfect speed for them. One of Elena's hand went to his messy hair while the other one kept interlaced on his. The kiss was hot but it had passion and love in it. As Damon thrust in her and as the kiss gained more and more love, they began to make love.

That was the first time Damon and Elena made love instead of just simply having sex. It was more than that, a _lot_ more. Damon knew he was in love with Elena but Elena had never really shown Damon if she truly loved him. Words had a meaning but actions had a most powerful meaning. That night though, was enough for Damon to realize that. Elena was sure of her feelings for him. She was in love with Damon. Neither Damon nor Elena would ever be able to forget about that night. They couldn't do it even if they wanted to erase it from their minds badly. The circumstances and the lack of a very important thing would change their lives forever.

**_CAN YOU GUESS? COME ON, IT'S EASY HAHA! REVIEW IT PRETTY PLEASE! :)_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Fly On The Wall**

"What exactly is happening right now?" Alaric walked out of his room and got into the living room wearing only shorts.

The couch was by the wall with the coffee table, the carpet was above the couch and there were a broom, a squeegee and pails all over the living room. The floor of the kitchen had water with soap and Damon was cleaning it with the broom. He was wearing shorts and was barechest.

"Elena is coming tonight... It's our three months anniversary," Damon explained.

"You're lovers. Do lovers even celebrate anniversary?" Alaric laughed trying to get to the kitchen.

"Alaric, don't come in here..." Damon yelled when Alaric stepped on the floor with water.

"I'm thirsty... I want some water," Alaric said.

"Here," Damon handed him a glass of water wanting his best friend to leave the kitchen as soon as possible so he could finish cleaning it.

Alaric started laughing and then took his cellphone which was standing on the fireplace mantle. He went straight to the camera and took some pictures of Damon.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Damon complained rolling his eyes.

"Taking pictures... I want to keep memories of this moment so I can tell Elena how she changed you,"

"Alaric, did you bring any girl here yesterday?"

"Well, yeah," Alaric said as if it was obvious. "As far as I am concerned, we both can bring girls whenever we want..."

"You can bring them here, yes, I just want you to leave the house clean..." Damon said. "Look," He showed Alaric four opened bags of condoms. "I found them all over the kitchen's floor..."

"Sorry," Alaric said.

"Just be more careful..." Damon asked. "Now go away," He said. "I still have to clean the rest of the house,"

[...]

"Come in, please," The realtor opened the front door to Tyler and Caroline.

Tyler and Caroline walked into the apartment with the realtor. The apartment was empty for them to look. The kitchen and the living room were together but the kitchen counter separated them. The kitchen was decorated with wood and Caroline had loved it since it was her dream kitchen.

"Do you have any kids?" The realtor asked them. "Or any other person that lives with you?"

"No," Tyler answered. "We want kids in a year or two," He smiled to Caroline.

"Well, the apartment has a great living room, in my opinion," Caroline smiled.

"I liked it too," Tyler went to the window. "It also has a great view,"

"There is a small bathroom here," The realtor said opening a door for them to look inside. "The apartment has only two bedrooms. Are you looking for something bigger?" She asked.

"I think two bedrooms is fine..." Tyler said. "What do you think, Care?"

"Do them have bathrooms?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, come with me," She asked leading them to the hallway.

The realtor showed them two door at the right side of the hallway and then opened the first door.

"This is the first room," She said. "The bathroom is on the right,"

"This would be the perfect room for our kid," Tyler whispered to Caroline.

"I liked it too," Caroline smiled.

"Can we see the other room?"

"Sure," She smiled and they went to the other bedroom.

They walked into the second bedroom and it seemed bigger than the first one. The bathroom was bigger as well. It had a beautiful and big Jacuzzi and the sink, the wall and the floor were all made with marble.

"I want this apartment, honey," Caroline wrapped her arm around Tyler's waist.

"You don't need to tell me any decision, right now," The realtor smiled. "If you need to think..."

"We will take it," Tyler said. "I know many people are interested in this apartment..."

"Great, you can go at my work tomorrow and we can do everything," The realtor said smiling.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy!" Caroline jumped in joy when they left the apartment.

"It's great to see you're happy, babe," Tyler kissed Caroline's lips. "I'm going to see how much we will have to pay for the apartment and if the money is still good, we can talk about having kids," He smiled to his girlfriend.

[...]

"Stefan, the employee from the Kansas' company emailed me this morning," Klaus said drinking his whisky.

"What did he say?" Stefan asked.

"The money we sent him three weeks ago will come back to us in a few days..." He explained. "Triplicated," Klaus finished.

Stefan's eyes shined with Klaus last words' as if it had currency symbols in it.

"Great," Stefan smiled.

"Money laundering?" Elena whispered to herself, listening to their conversation from behind the wall of the hallway.

"Do you think we should close the company in there or keep it?" Klaus asked.

"There is not reason to close it, is there?" Stefan rolled his eyes putting more whisky for them both.

"I don't think so..."

"Look, we are doing everything perfectly. We waited months to get everything set so we could get more money,"

"Doesn't Elena suspects about anything?" Klaus asked. "I mean, her husband gets millions of dollars per year,"

"Elena and I don't share the bank account, Klaus," Stefan said. "This was the only thing she wanted before we got married. I tried to convince her to join mine but she wanted to keep with her own account," He explained. "She thinks I was just being nice for letting her be independent for once but the truth is that I didn't want her account joined to mine anyway." He continued.

Elena knew she was late to her anniversary dinner with Damon but she just couldn't leave. She needed to keep listening to their conversation. Elena had noticed half of the bottle if Jack Daniels was already gone and they were already a little bit drunk. She looked at the screen of her old cellphone and saw three messages of Damon and five missing calls from her lover. Elena giggled assuming he was just worried about her. She was shocked with Stefan's confessions and she wanted to know more so she kept there.

"She gets nothing from that stupid journalist job she has," Stefan said belittling Elena, whose eyes went wide with that. "Her tiny amount of money would make no difference to me... She would also notice that sometimes I get too much money for doing nothing. She would surely notice something is not right," He continued. "Moreover, Elena would probably spend too much money on stupid things... She could think that having much money would let her buy anything she wants," Stefan said.

"Elena doesn't seem to be the kind of person who shops a lot,"

"Yeah, because she has no money,"

"Stefan, you should at least try to be a good husband... You're a rich and respectable man and Elena goes out with old things," Klaus stated. "Have you seen her cellphone? I think her brother is younger than that thing!"

"Okay, I will buy her a new cellphone in the morning," Stefan rolled his eyes filling his glass with a double whisky.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Stefan... Elena should be a woman in gold, fancy outfits," Klaus explained. "It's not just about what Elena thinks... It's about what people think of you too," He said. "You should do something before people start suspecting of something,"

"Well, they know she is a journalist and we all know journalists doesn't get paid a lot,"

"We all also know that husbands pay things for their wives,"

"Where are you going?" Stefan yelled when he saw Elena about to

open the front door.

"Out with Caroline... I'm gonna sleep at her place so don't wait up for me,"

Stefan was so drunk he didn't even bother to ask Elena more. He didn't even think she might have listened to his conversation with Klaus. Elena got in her car, which was probably the only fancy thing she owned since it was her two years marriage anniversary from Stefan.

Elena drove to Damon's building and she was lucky there was a place for her to park her car in a place no one would see her. She got out of the car and went to her lover's apartment the fastest she could. Arriving there, she knocked on the door and waited for Damon to open it.

"Hey," Elena smiled softly when Damon opened the door.

"Thank God!" Damon hugged her pinning her arms down. "I thought Stefan had done something to you! You were't answering to my text or calls..."

"I'm sorry, babe," Elena closed the door and kissed Damon. "Klaus was there and they were drunk... I hid myself behind the wall that goes to the living room and listened to what they were talking about,"

"Lena, I told you not to do that," Damon said concerned about her.

Damon and Elena walked to the couch and she couldn't help but notice the house was perfectly cleaned.

"It can put you in too much trouble," Damon continued.

"I'll be fine, Damon," Elena smiled caressing his cheek. "Did you hire someone to clean it?"

"I cleaned it myself..." Damon smirked. "Since we can't go out, I wanted it to be perfect for us... I even kicked Ric out of here," He laughed.

"Poor Ric," Elena laughed with him.

"He brought two girls here last night and he did a mess! I couldn't receive you in the dirty," Damon said.

"I can see Ric is getting laid a lot," Elena laughed.

"Yes, he is," Damon said. "He is just confused, I think... Jenna messed up with his head and I catch him talking about her all the time since they got on that date,"

"Jenna talked to me about him too," Elena smiled. "I'll set up another date for them... Jeremy wants to meet him,"

"Great, but now let's talk about us," Damon smiled caressing Elena's hands.

"Damon," Elena looked to the floor with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" Damon touched her chin trying to make her look at him.

"It our anniversary... But I couldn't buy you anything," Elena said about to cry.

"Oh my God, Elena!" Damon said. "Don't worry! I don't need anything... Just having you here is enough for me," He looked at her and she started smiling, making him happy. "That's not a reason for you to be sad, honey!"

"You spent your entire day cleaning this apartment, I can smell some really good food coming from the kitchen..." Elena said. "I didn't even brought you a dessert or something,"

"Elena, you are here. It's the most precious thing you could ever give me..." Elena couldn't help but smile with his beautiful words. "Come on, let's have dinner," Damon interlaced his hand on hers and they walked to the kitchen.

"Damon, I need to tell you this or I'm gonna die..." Elena said when Damon sat at the table, in front of her. "Stefan has a ghost company in Kansas. He uses that for money laundering and for what I've heard, no one has ever suspected of them... You should report them to the police," Elena suggested.

"Elena, this is amazing! I'm gonna talk with Alaric and we're gonna see what we can do about this company..." Damon said. "Do you know exactly where in Kansas?"

"No, I've only heard that the company is in Kansas..." Elena said.

"Well, it's still a great information!" Damon smiled. "But Elena, this is risky for you. Don't do that anymore, please,"

"Damon, you're investigating Stefan. I want to help you since I live under the same roof as him,"

[...]

"You're really horny, aren't you?"

"Mmm…" Damon moaned wrapping his left arm around her back and pulled her up on top of him.

Elena traced the lines of his six pack with her index finger and circled the imprint of his cock over his black boxers. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he shifted his weight on the couch so his cock was just a few inches from Elena's throbbing pussy.

Elena gently squeezed his shaft with her hand and he practically pushed her off him because he jerked his body so hard.

Elena leaned down and kissed him passionately. Elena was still in her panties and she made sure to rub her pussy against his boxers.

"God! I'm gonna cum!" Damon yelled while picking up the pace.

They were glad Alaric wasn't home because they would scream more than ever that night.

"Me too!" Elena gasped.

"Oh shit!" They screamed as they simultaneously came.

Elena took off his soaked boxers and threw it on the floor. She began to stroke his semi-hard cock and Damon moaned. Elena was getting better on that everyday.

"Babe, why don't you let me teach you something new?" Damon asked caressing her back.

"Sure," Elena smiled curious.

"Take off your panties," She did it. "Now, you are going to sit on my face," He said and she looked at him a bit shocked. "Place your pussy on my mouth,"

Elena did as Damon asked her and positioned herself on his mouth. She felt Damon's tongue on her pussy which made her arch her body.

"Now, you are going to lean over and get to my cock," He said.

Elena leaned over him and grabbed his cock with her mouth. She began to suck its tip and she could taste the cum of a few seconds ago. Damon had never come in her mouth but she had already tasted some pre cum. It was amazing and she had loved.

"Oh shit!" Elena yelled when Damon pushed two fingers at once inside of her.

"This position is so we can both pleasure each other at the same time, Lena..."

"It's hard to give you pleasure when your fingers and mouth are on my pussy,"

"Just concentrate..."

Elena did it. The pleasure Damon gave her was so freaking good she started giving him the best blow job ever.

After their second orgasm of the night, Elena laid next to him and they made out. The kisses were slow but full with passion. Damon slowly laid on her top and during the French kiss, he thrust in her. Elena moaned in surprise but he was going slowly and in the speed she wanted.

"I love you," Damon whispered to her and then placed a soft kiss on her rose cheek.

"I love you more," Elena smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just wish I had taken my last name from you, not from him..."

"Maybe one day, right?" He rolled her eyes and smirked. "Who knows?"

Elena smiled looking deep into his eyes. She couldn't wait for that day.

[...]

"I have a surprise for you," Elena got his head from Damon's naked chest and looked into his eyes.

Elena then left the bed, still naked, and Damon couldn't help but stare at her butt while she took something from her bag.

"I have a new chapter of my story," Elena smiled going back to the bed with a printed copy of the chapter.

"Read it for me!" Damon said happy when Elena went back to under the blankets with him.

"I shouldn't be doing that but I love you so much and since I didn't bring you anything... I will read it to you," She smiled and looked at Damon ready to read.

"I'm anxious for it," Damon smirked.

"_Chapter 5, Kayaks and Forgotten Dreams..." _Elena started reading while gazing her lover_. "Allie woke early the next morning. She'd slept in the shirt he'd given her, and she smelt him once again while thinking about the evening they'd spent together. The easy laughter and conversation came hack to her, and she especially remembered the way he'd talked about her painting. It was so unexpected, yet uplifting, and she realized how sorry she would have been had she decided not to see him again._" Elena read in the perfect tone every sentence needed it.

Damon smiled at her, amazed with how good her writing was. He couldn't believe Stefan had once told her she would have no future as a writer. In Damon's eyes, Elena would be a brilliant writer and he wanted her to get this dream. He looked at her and she understood he wanted her to keep with the reading.

"_She looked out of the window and watched the chattering birds search for food in the early light. Noah, she knew, had always been a morning person. She knew he liked to kayak or canoe, and she remembered one morning she'd spent with him in his canoe, watching the sun come up. She'd had to sneak out of her window to do it because her parents wouldn't allow it, but she hadn't been caught and she remembered how Noah had slipped his arm around her and pulled her close as dawn began to unfold. "Look there," he'd whispered, and she'd watched her first sunrise with her head on his shoulder, wondering if anything could he better than that moment._" Elena read and Damon seemed a lot interested.

"Elena, this is really good!" Damon said proud of her.

"Thanks," Elena smiled blushing. "Can I stop here? I get embarrassed when I read to you..."

"Yeah, that's fine," Damon smiled pulling her closer to him. "I don't need any more proofs that you're an amazing writer..." He kissed her forehead.

_**Hey guys! I'm posting soon! Yay! I really hope you liked this chapter. It had a few of everything I think. Caroline is moving and this will be really good for Elena and Damon. A few more surprises are coming for the following chapters. **_

_**Elena's book is The Notebook, by Nicholas Sparks. I wanted to use a real book instead of writing it myself. :)**_

_**I loved the reviews! Some of you guessed right haha :) Just wait and you'll see what happens for the development of the story! Please review! Your reviews are very important to me and they make me very happy. **_

_**Love you all, xoxo :)**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Broken Heart**

"Elena Salvatore, where in Earth are you?!" Elena listened to another voicemail of a yelling Caroline.

Elena had just left the mall and was starting her car when she noticed her cellphone had stayed on the passenger seat. Jeremy was out of city, spending a few weeks with the Gilberts in Denver, so Elena could save some money for herself.

The money Miranda and Grayson left them when they died was enough for Elena to get into college and for Jenna to pay for everything Elena and Jeremy needed. The rest of the money Elena bought some properties in a city five miles away from Mystic Falls and put some of it in the bank. As a journalist for the only newspaper of the town, Elena got a salary of 15 thousands dollars per month. She had once asked for Stefan to help her with the finances and how to administrate it but Stefan told her he didn't have enough time for that. Elena was now glad that had happened though. She could be in serious danger with Stefan doing all that money laundering.

Jeremy was only nine years old but Elena put four thousand dollars every month in a bank account for Jeremy to go to college. Elena also gave two thousand dollars to Jenna so she could help with their house and her brother. The rest of the money went to the bank. She used to buy clothes, medicines, shoes and anything else she needed for herself because Stefan didn't pay for anything to his wife.

"Are you okay, Caroline?" Elena called her best friend worried that something might have happened.

"Yeah, I'm always okay..." Caroline said. "I'm worried about you, girl! Were you so into sex with your lovely Damon that you didn't notice your phone was ringing?" She laughed.

"I was shopping..." Elena laughed.

"Okay, now I'm hurt," Caroline said. "You went shopping and didn't even bother to invite your best friend?"

"Sorry, Care," Elena said.

"Okay, I'll forgive you this time," She said. "I need to talk to you, Lena!"

"Can we meet at the Grill?"

"Yeah, sure," Caroline said. "Elena!" She yelled when Elena was about to hang up. "What's Damon's apartment?"

"42, why?"

"Nothing, just curiosity..." Caroline laughed.

[...]

"Alaric!" Jenna opened the door to find Alaric standing there.

Alaric was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. His blonde hair was still a little wet and Jenna loved the Calvin Klein perfume he was wearing. He was holding a beautiful vase with flowers as well.

"What a great surprise," Jenna smiled.

"Did you really like it or am I interrupting something?" Alaric said flirting.

"No, I was just watching some silly movie... Tomorrow will do six years my sister passed away," Jenna explained. "I can say I'm not in my happiest moods,"

"I can't leave if you want to be alone..." He said.

"No, I want you to stay," Jenna smiled. "Do you know how Elena is? She usually suffers a lot when this date comes,"

"Why would I know how your niece is feeling?" Alaric rolled his eyes.

"I know about her affair with Damon, Alaric," Jenna couldn't help but laugh. "I've never seen them together, I've never even met Damon but I know they are together..."

"I haven't seen Elena in quite a few days to be honest," Alaric said. "She usually go there on Tuesdays but it's been two she didn't go. I know they saw each other on Sunday but that's probably the last time they saw each other,"

"I haven't seen her either..." Jenna said starting to get worried. "Do you think Stefan found out about anything?"

"No, I don't know, Jenna," Alaric said. "A couple of weeks ago I heard Damon and Elena talking and she told him she was ready to ask for the divorce," He explained. "I think something happened because I don't think she asked. Elena is not a girl who has many friends... I think Caroline is the only one who knows exactly what happens in her life,"

"Yeah, Caroline and Elena knows each other since kindergarten and they have been beat friends since them," Jenna told him smiling. "Caroline and Elena travelled the whole summer after Miranda and Grayson died... They died at the end of March and Elena needed three sessions of therapy per week. I thought she was going to go too. Caroline saved that girl," She explained. "She then started treating Jeremy as if she was his mother..."

"It must have been a tough moment for her," Alaric said sad for Elena.

"And now she is stuck with that husband that probably hates her," Jenna stood up. "Well, enough with the sad talking. Are you hungry? I was thinking about eating some ice cream on the couch but now that you're here I'm planning on cooking something,"

"Damon thought me how to cook a good meat..." Alaric stated. "He has been watching some cooking shows, it's so weird." He laughed. "He wants so bad to be the perfect man for Elena that he is capable of anything..." He said. "A couple of days ago I caught him doing heart shaped cookies,"

"He is really in love with Elena," Jenna said. "I don't know if that's a good thing though," She raised her eyebrows. "With the life she has, the chances of her breaking his heart are big,"

"I know, I've already warned Damon, but do you think he listens?" Alaric laughed. It seemed as if they were talking about two fifteen years old teenagers. "They are so in love and they don't see the problems they might have been putting themselves in,"

"I just hope they realize some things before they both leave with broken hearts," Jenna said.

[...]

"Elena, guess what?" Caroline sat in the booth where Elena was already.

"You're getting married!" Elena said excited.

"No!" Caroline said.

"What is it then?"

"Tyler and I bought an apartment!" Caroline said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Guess what again?"

"I don't know, Caroline... Just say it," Elena said a little down.

Caroline noticed Elena was sad for some reason. She knew the next day was the day of Miranda and Grayson's death but she also knew her friend and she knew that Elena was feeling down like that for another reason.

"It is in the same building as Damon and Alaric's apartment..." Caroline clapped her hands in joy. "My apartment is on the floor above theirs,"

"Nice," Elena smiled.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Caroline asked. "I've noticed you're not okay since that phone call earlier... You know you can tell me anything," She said caressing Elena's hand above the table. "Is it Stefan? Did he find out about you and Damon?"

"No, Care... That's not the problem..."

"Is it because of your parents' death?"

"No," Elena said. "I need to tell you something very important... You can't tell this to anyone, Care,"

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Elena," Caroline smiled.

"I'm breaking up with Damon tonight," Elena said feeling her heart crashing into a million pieces.

"What?" Caroline's eyes went wide and she choked with her French fries.

"The reason is what you can't tell anyone... I don't want Damon to know it from someone else," Elena said. "I'm gonna tell him myself,"

"Don't worry," Caroline smiled. "Just tell me!"

"This is gonna be a shock,"

"Elena, tell me!" Caroline was almost dying of curiosity.

[...]

"Stefan?" Elena walked into the boarding house and a great smell was coming from the kitchen.

It was a smell of Italian food. The only one that could be there cooking was Stefan but still, Elena couldn't believe in it without actually seeing it with her own eyes. Elena walked to the kitchen and found Stefan wearing an apron, dirty with the tomato sauce, by the oven. He was mixing the pasta inside of a pan and the tomato sauce seemed to be already ready.

"Hey honey," Stefan walked to Elena and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

_Okay, what the hell is happening here?_ Elena thought.

"How can you be home at five o'clock in the afternoon?" Elena rolled her eyes walking to the fridge. "Oh, you've baked a cake!" She said surprised. "Did you even go to work today?"

"I decided to come home earlier and cook for you... I mean, we are getting into a new stage of our lives and I want to celebrate it," Stefan smiled. "I've baked your favorite... Chocolate mousse cake," He said. "I hope you like it,"

"I'm pretty sure I'll like it," Elena smiled and kissed her husband. "The pasta is smelling really good..."

"It's been months since I haven't cooked so I hope I get it right," He said.

_Yeah, it's been months he hasn't cooking so why cook now? _Elena thought trying to put the pieces of that puzzle altogether.

"Did you go shopping today?"

"Yeah," Elena smiled.

"I got you a present," Stefan went to the living room and came back with a small box.

The box was blue, Elena's favorite color, and it had a red bow on it. Elena looked at Stefan confused. The last time he had given her something was on their anniversary. He just smiled at her waiting for her to open his gift.

"An iPhone?" Elena asked shocked when she saw the latest version of the Apple cellphone.

"Yeah, you have that old phone that doesn't even have internet connection... I thought you would like a new one,"

"It's perfect," Elena smiled. "Thank you, honey," She kissed Stefan.

"It has full battery, Elena," Stefan said. "You can already start using it,"

"I'm gonna go upstairs... I'll be back in a minute," Elena said standing up from the table.

"Going to tell Caroline?" Stefan couldn't help but laugh and Elena just nodded. "Go, enjoy your gift," He smiled and Elena ran up the stairs, locking herself in the room she already considered hers.

"Hello," Caroline answered. "Are you okay?" Elena had already changed her cellphone chip into the iPhone so Caroline had recognized her number.

"Yeah, I'm okay... Why wouldn't I be?" Elena asked.

"We were together less than one hour ago!" Caroline laughed.

"I have good news!" Elena said happy.

"You are getting a divorce?" Caroline yelled so loud Elena had to take the iPhone away from her ear.

"No, I already told you why I'm not getting a divorce..." Elena said. "Stefan gave me a new phone! An iPhone to be exact!"

"And you're that happy because of that?" Caroline couldn't hide her disappointment.

"Oh Care, you could be a little more sensitive don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, Elena, but you love Damon... I've seen how you get happy when you talk about him." Caroline explained. "Don't fool yourself just because Stefan has been being a nice husband. In my opinion, that's all some really good acting,"

"My life is with Stefan," Elena said. "I'm sorry if you're sad to know that but I'm his wife. Not Damon's." Elena said and hanged up without even telling her goodbye.

"I'm back, Stef," Elena said walking into the kitchen.

"Did Caroline like your iPhone?"

"She hasn't seen it yet but she liked that I now have one," Elena smiled.

"Are you okay?" Stefan approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just lost my appetite," Elena said looking down. "Can we have dinner later?" She asked.

"Yeah, absolutely," Stefan said a little bit confuse. "What do you want to do instead? You choose, honey,"

When Stefan stopped talking, he felt Elena's lips crashing against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Their tongues were playing in sync when Stefan raised Elena from the floor, placing her sitting on the counter. Elena wrapped her legs around him and she could already feel his body against her panties, which were exposed since her dress had gone up her belly when Stefan put her on the counter.

[...]

"Damon..." Elena caressed his hand. "I love you,"

Elena had gotten to Damon's apartment a few minutes ago and decided to throw the bomb soon before Damon started doing something she knew they wouldn't finish.

"What's wrong with me then?" Damon asked about to cry.

"Nothing... We just can't see each other anymore," Elena said. "I'm the problem,"

"Oh, so you're coming to me with the whole It's not you it's me cliché..." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm married, Damon,"

"We've been together for four months and that was never a problem for you, Elena!"

"Things changed..."

"What have changed, Elena? You? Me? Your husband?" He asked sarcastically.

"I can't see you anymore, Damon," Elena cried. "I want you but I can't. Something happened in my life and I have to live it in my way. We can't be together..."

"Are you sick?" He asked worried.

"No," Elena smiled. "That's not it. Stefan didn't find out about us either... It's just... We have different perspectives of seeing life," She tried to explain herself.

"I don't wanna be without you, babe," Damon pulled Elena into a tight hug.

"Do you think I want it?" Elena looked at him. "I don't!"

"Elena, having half of your heart wasn't the best thing in the world but I could live with that... Please, don't leave me," Damon begged and Elena noticed the tear running down his eye. "I can't live with nothing of you,"

"You will have to learn how to live without me, Damon," Elena said caressing his cheek.

"Please, Lena, you've loved me as a lover... That's enough for me if it means I still have you! Please... I don't need more than that,"

"I know that I love you and it pains me to say it but I just have to. I can't love you in any kind of way, Damon..." Elena explained crying. "I suck, Damon, you'll be better without me." Damon looked at her shocked and surprised at how Elena saw herself. "I'm no perfect girl. I lie to my family, I cheat on my husband... I don't deserve you and you deserve someone a lot better than me,"

"You are everything I need, Lena!" Damon said. "I don't care if you're not perfect because to me you are the most perfect girl in this world," Elena couldn't help but smile but she needed to put that out, she needed to end their affair.

"I'm in a place I've never thought I would be, Damon. I'm trying to end an affair. An affair that was amazing, the best four months of my entire life... I'm just doing the right thing, please, I want you to understand," Elena said touching his chin. "I'm married and my life is upside down. It isn't right of me to get you stuck with me. I kiss another man, I sleep with another man, I _live_ with another man. I love _you_, not him. But it's wrong to use you..." She explained. "I can't live with this, Damon. Knowing that you wanted me more than you already have. You don't want a lover, you want a girlfriend and maybe even a wife," Elena was crying so much her vision was blurred with the tears. "I can't give it to you, Damon. Now, I can't give it to you even more... I'm sorry," She said. "Sit down and I'll explain everything to you," She asked.

Damon didn't sat on the couch she had asked. Instead, he walked closer to her and kissed her one of the most passionate kisses ever. Elena kissed back. She knew she had to do the right thing and break up with him but she loved him so much it was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

"I don't want to know the reason..." Damon whispered against her lips. "I don't care if you love your husband and you don't want me anymore... You want out relationship, affair or whatever it is to end, we are ending it," He said sad and broken heart. "I just want you to give me one more thing..."

"What is it?" She looked at him with glistening eyes.

"One more night making love, Lena," Damon said. "That's all I ask,"

Elena stopped for a few seconds to think about everything she had been doing. Damon's question made her realize how in love she was with him and how much she wanted to be with him but she just couldn't. She had to go on with her life. With Stefan.

She thought about his question. Elena had already slept with Stefan that afternoon and she was still tired from that. However, Elena felt she needed to give Damon what he wanted, for what she was doing to him.

"One more night," Elena smiled at him.

**_Okay, you're probably VERY confused right now. Am I writing the RIGHT chapter? In the RIGHT story? Am I really a DE shipper? haha Well, this chapter had to be like this!_**

**_The explanations to why Elena is acting like this will come in chapters 9 and 10. I promise you'll understand everything! I hope you liked the chapter, anyway. I wrote it listening to Broken Hearted Girl by Beyonce and there are some lines like the song._**

**_Guys, what I want to ask is are you really enjoying this story? I'm worried because the number of reviews is falling drastically! I think you're not enjoying this anymore. Please, review :) _**

**_Next chapter is ready so it all depends on you guys, can we get 15 reviews? Pretty please! I'll post it soon if we get it! :) Love you all!_**


	10. Chapter 9

**SUUUUUURPRIIIIISEEEEEE! :)**

**Chapter 9 - Confuse**

_"Elena, I wanna go home..." _Elena answered the phone and it was the first thing Jeremy said.

"What's wrong, Jer?" Elena said in a low voice.

_"Nothing... Uncle George and Aunt Margaret are really nice to me. And our cousin Daniel plays a lot with me but I want to go home, Lena..."_ Jeremy explained.

"Jer, I can't go pick you up today or tomorrow because I have tones of work but I will see what I can do and I will try to go pick you up,"

_"You don't need to come, Lena,"_ Jeremy said sweetly. _"I can catch a plane and you pick me up at the airport..."_

"Of course not, Jeremy!" Elena somewhat laughed. "You're only nine!" She said. "Look, I promise I'll pick you up soon,"

_"Thank you, Lena," _Jeremy smiled even though his sister couldn't see it.

"Just keep being nice,"

_"I will,"_

"Jeremy wants to come back," Elena hanged up and looked at Jenna.

Elena had arrived at Jenna's house a few hours ago and they were talking. Most of the time, Elena spent talking about Damon and sometimes about Stefan. Jenna had never met Damon but she knew how good he was to Elena.

They were by the kitchen counter eating a big bowl of Ben & Jerry's when Jeremy called Elena's cellphone.

Then, out of sudden, Jenna's cellphone started vibrating on the counter. Elena looked at it and saw Alaric's name on the screen.

"Answer it!" Elena said.

"I don't know... I think he is looking for something serious," Jenna rolled her eyes.

"You are looking for something serious too, Jenna! Stop acting like a teenager and answer it!"

"Hi," Jenna finally answered.

_"Hey, Jenna,"_

"Alaric..." Jenna smiled to Elena.

_"Hmm, I was thinking..." _Alaric started. _"Are you doing something tonight?"_

"Go!" Elena said happy.

"No, I'm free tonight," Jenna said.

_"Do you want to go out? We can have dinner, catch a movie..."_ Alaric continued and Jenna couldn't miss noticing the shyness in his voice.

"Yeah, that seems perfect,"

_"Great, I pick you up at seven?" _He asked.

"Yes, that's great,"

_"See you then, bye Jenna,"_

"See ya," Jenna said and hanged up.

"Ahhhh!" Elena said happy and Jenna laughed. "Alaric is so nice, Jenna!"

"I know he is, but I keep thinking he wants to settle down or something..."

"Jenna, you're single at twenty five too... I think this is a great opportunity for you two. Don't throw it away,"

"Elena, you were so in love with Stefan that you didn't see world could present you to another men and you got married. You know the shit you did," Jenna said. "I need more dates until I'm sure but I think he wants something I can't give him,"

"Talk to him and say these things you've just told me," Elena suggested. "I'm pretty sure he will understand. For what I've known about him, he seems a really good guy," She smiled.

"Okay, okay," Jenna said.

"Well, go take a shower and get very pretty for your date!" Elena said standing up. "I gotta go home. Stefan is waiting for me with that Chocolate Mousse cake..."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jenna asked. "You were so determined on asking the divorce, honey!"

"Things changed, Jenna," Elena said grabbing her purse. "It's not just me, anymore... I asked for the divorce but then we found out about the news. I told him I would give him another chance."

"Even though you still love Damon..."

"Bye Jenna, have a nice date tonight!" Elena opened the door and left ignoring what Jenna had just told her about Damon.

[...]

Alaric walked into the apartment after getting back from a hard day at work and found Damon sitting on the couch with a bottle of bourbon almost empty.

"What is wrong?" Alaric asked.

He knew there was something wrong with his friend because since he had met Elena, he had eased off with the drinking. A bottle of bourbon in their apartment was beginning to last for two weeks instead of two hours.

"Elena ended with everything..."

"What do you mean?" Alaric sat by his side.

"She dumped me, Ric!" Damon raised his voice. "I'm sorry..." He apologized realizing he shouldn't have used that tone.

"I have a date tonight... Do you want me to stay and look out for you? We both know you and we both know you're capable of anything when you're drunk," Alaric explained.

"Thanks for throwing at my face that you have a girlfriend," Damon rolled his eyes drinking from the bottle of bourbon.

"Do you want me to stay or not?"

"No, go have fun with Jenna," Damon smirked.

Alaric was walking to his bedroom when he turned back and looked at Damon, calling his best friend. Damon looked at him and waited for Alaric to say something.

"I'm sure Elena has a really good reason why she dumped you, Damon," Alaric smiled. "That girl loves you more than anything,"

"Alaric?" Damon called him when he was about to enter the hallway. "Tell me what I can do now..."

"Damon, I'm sorry but you will have to handle now... You were the one who decided to fall in love with a married woman,"

"She has me in her hand... That look she has makes me give in to her. Now that she has dumped me, I really don't want her to think I'm crying over her,"

"So, stop drinking and go show her you've moved on,"

"Complicated and perfect she showed up to me, it was everything I had wanted... When she came here at night, it was so good,"

"If you keep thinking about her and all of the moments you two shared together, you'll never be able to move on," Alaric said. "Didn't she tell you the reason why she broke up with you?"

"No..." Damon said looking at the floor.

"She just came and said 'Hey Damon, why don't we break up?'" Alaric laughed impersonating Elena's voice.

"She was about to explain to me why she was breaking up with me but I told her I didn't want to know..." Damon explained. "Now I'm starting to regret that choice. I should have listened to her,"

"Yes, you should have listened to her." Alaric said. "Damon, it's Friday night! Go out and have some fun... I'm pretty sure there are many single ladies in this city waiting for a man just like you," He said.

"I don't want any lady," Damon said drinking the bourbon from the bottle already. "I want Elena!"

**_Meanwhile..._**

Elena was laid on her back on the bed of her room when she took her iPhone and started looking at the pictures she had on it. There were many pictures of her and Jeremy and even though Jeremy wasn't gone for more than two weeks, Elena missed him a lot. She then remembered the last time they were together before she took Jeremy to Denver.

_"Lena, can we go to the cemetery?" Jeremy asked softly. "I wanted to tell daddy some things..."_

_"Sure," Elena smiled._

_Jeremy had been in the boarding house for that week. He missed his sister and she set up with Jenna for Jeremy to spend an entire week with her. Stefan had already left to the company and Elena and Jeremy were at the kitchen, about to eat breakfast. They would leave to Denver that night._

_"Jenna doesn't do pancakes with blueberries for me..." Jeremy said bending over the counter to see Elena making the pancakes on the stove._

_"Daddy used to make us them every Sunday," Elena smiled. "He never told Aunt Jenna how to do it so she doesn't know our little secret," She laughed._

_"What is it?" Jeremy's eyes shone._

_"It's a family secret. I will tell you when you're older..." Elena caressed his black hair._

_"Where is Stefan?" Jeremy asked._

_"He is at work, Jer,"_

_"You don't love him, do you Lena?" Jeremy asked and Elena looked at him surprised with such a question. "Aunt Jenna told me you love that man... Alaric's best friend,"_

_"Look, Jer," Elena walked towards him and sat in front of Jeremy, holding both of his hands. "Stefan can't ever know about this. You can't tell him about that. He can do something bad to me..."_

_"I will not let Stefan do anything bad to you, sister," Jeremy smiled._

_"You're only nine, Jer," Elena laughed. "Adult's life is a lot more complicated that it looks..."_

_"Jeremy, you have to promise me you can keep this promise!"_

_"I promise, Elena. I will never tell Stefan about it," Jeremy smiled and Elena kissed his cheek._

_After having breakfast, Elena and Jeremy left the boarding house. The cemetery wasn't that far away so they could walk to there. Jeremy used to complain a lot about the distance, as every kid, but he had stopped with that a few months back. _

_"How is school?" Elena asked while walking through the streets with Jeremy._

_They were hand in hand and Elena was teaching him how to cross the streets._

_"Great! I'm in the football team!" Jeremy jumped happy._

_"Really?" Elena asked happy._

_"Yeah, practice starts in two weeks... Aunt Jenna said it will be good for me and she will have more time alone at home," Elena couldn't help but laugh._

_"Have you seen her and Alaric together?"_

_"Yeah, they seem to be having a lot of fun," Jeremy answered. "Why?"_

_"Nothing... I'm just curious,"_

_"Do you think daddy would like if I joined the school's football team?" Jeremy asked with hope in his eyes._

_"Jer, I think he would be very proud of his son if he was still here..."_

_"Was he proud of you when you joined the school's cheerleader group?" _

_"Yes, he saw I loved doing that so he gave me all of his support. He would give you all of his support too if he was still alive,"_

_"What about mom, Lena?"_

_"What do you want to know about mom, Jer?" Jeremy was only three years old when their parents passed away so he asked Elena all the time about them since he didn't remember them._

_"How she was..."_

_"Mom was lovely and sweet, Jeremy," Elena said smiling while they walked into the cemetery, "She loved kids very much and I think she would have given us a few more siblings if they were here..." She laughed. "You may not remember but she loved you a lot," Jeremy smiled. "Mom and dad have been watching us from where they are and I'm a hundred percent sure they couldn't be more proud of their son,"_

_"Why just me, Lena? Would mom and dad not be proud of you?"_

_"I've done too many wrong things, Jer. They probably aren't very happy with me..."_

_"You should apologize to them if you did something wrong," Jeremy said._

_"I don't think they would forgive me for doing what I did,"_

_"Did you kill someone?" Jeremy asked._

_"No," Elena laughed._

_"So what you did is not that bad, Lena," Jeremy smiled. "Mom and dad would forgive you if you told them you're sorry,"_

_"It's complicated, Jer," Elena said. "One day you might understand my life..."_

Elena remembered the time when she was Jeremy's age. Nothing seemed to be complicated. She only had to worry about her not so important homework and which clothes her dolls should wear that day. Life seemed a lot easier.

Even when she was fifteen years old, when she started having a rough time at school and she always had boys following her, life seemed easier since she had her father and her mother there for her.

Now, Elena was married and stuck with a man she hated. She had an affair with the man she really loved but she didn't have her mother to share her thoughts and ideas about her. She knew it was wrong to cheat on her husband but she couldn't help it. She had loved Stefan, yes, but that was gone. Elena was in love and crazy about Damon and nothing or no one could ever change that.

[...]

"Good night, Alaric," Caroline said when she met Alaric in the elevator of their building.

"Hey Caroline," Alaric smiled.

"Going on a date? Your perfume is really good," Caroline laughed.

"Did I put too much?" He asked worried.

"No, you're perfect," She smiled.

"Thanks," Alaric said. "Caroline, do you know if Stefan found out about Elena and Damon?" He asked trying to see if he could find out something useful to help his best friend.

"I don't think he did, Alaric," Caroline said not knowing Elena had ended her affair with Damon earlier that day. "Elena didn't tell me about it and I'm sure I would be the first one to know if he really had found out about her affair... Stefan has been acting nicely with Elena. I visited Elena at the boarding house and they were really good. He seems to be treating her better after they got the news," She explained. "They were giggling at each other... Cuddling... Stefan was doing everything to her and they seemed happy,"

"What news?" Alaric asked.

"You don't know?" Caroline asked surprised. She assumed Damon would have already told the news to Alaric by then.

"What?" Alaric asked again.

"Elena is pregnant,"

**_Hey! Here I am again! Well, I loved the reviews! Thank you so much and we've finally reached 15 reviews! Thanks! Actually, I got 30 reviews and that's why I'm here so soon! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)_**

**_So, now you know part of the reason why Elena broke up with Damon and why she is so into Stefan... This chapter is small but it was supposed to be like this. For next chapter, I'm preparing flashbacks to explain 100% of Elena's decision. Chapter 10 will be longer and it will also explain everything, don't worry. ;)_**

**_Yes, Elena is pregnant! Is it a good thing? Is it a bad thing? Well, you'll find out about everything in the following chapters, so review and I'll post it soon! _**

**_Love you all guys!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - I'm Sure**

Elena and Stefan had just walked by the Mystic Grill and as Elena looked at the logo on the wall, she remembered one night, five weeks back, when she was there with Stefan. However, Damon was there too and things had gone a little different that what Elena had in mind.

_Elena was at the Mystic Grill having dinner with Stefan when she saw Damon walking through the door, into the restaurant. She shivered and started sweating as Damon approached their table. To her lucky, Damon passed by them and sat in another table._

_"I'm going to the bathroom... I have to set up my make up and everything before we go to that nightclub," Elena smiled._

_"Okay, I'll pay our bill and wait for you outside..." Stefan smiled back._

_Elena rushed into the bathroom and Damon was waiting for her in there. She locked the door and kissed Damon passionately._

_"Gosh, I've missed you!" Damon moaned kissing her neck. "Even though we saw each other a couple of days ago..."_

_"Me too, but Stefan is waiting for me..."_

_"That will not be a problem," Damon smirked._

_Damon raised Elena's body and placed her sitting on the sink. Elena was wearing a short purple dress with a cute belt by the height of her waist. Damon put her dress up and he could then see her lacy black thong._

_"Are you wearing this for your husband?"_

_"No, this is for you," Elena rolled her eyes._

_Damon smiled and rubbed his thumb on Elena's thong. She moaned and Damon's cock was already getting hard. He opened the flat of his jeans and released his member from his underwear. Elena got wet just by looking at his hard cock. Elena wanted to have him so bad but she also needed to go back to her husband and Damon noticed she was in a hurry. Damon removed her black thong and smelled it._

_"This one stays with me," Damon said and Elena looked at him shocked._

_"No, Damon!"_

_"This thong is so wet and it smells like you... It's mine now,"_

_Elena was trying to fight him, not wanting to leave that bathroom without wearing panties but Damon was smarter and put the thong in his pocket. He took his cock and pushed it inside of her._

_"Damon!" Elena yelled with_ _her face on his neck._

_"Let's see if Stefan can pleasure you like I do..." Damon pushed it hard inside of her._

_Damon was moving in and out so rough in her that the noise of their bodies touching was very loud. They were kissing passionately and Elena caressed his hair while he moved in her._

_"Oh God!" Elena moaned._

_Damon was going fast and hard inside of her and normally, she would complain. For Elena, that would be too rough and too hard but pregnant Elena was begging for sex. She was enjoying sex with Stefan but she was in heaven when she hooked up with Damon. She didn't know yet about her pregnancy but she already knew something was changing in her because she was always horny and turned on. Elena's hormones were messing up with her so much that she needed sex all the time._

_"I'm cumming..." Damon yelled._

_Damon's cock was throbbing so much he couldn't even move out of her. He looked at Elena worried and she just nodded. Elena held the base of his cock in her hand and pulled it out of her pussy. She jumped on the floor and when Damon was about to shoot his load, Elena put his cock in her mouth. Damon liked it so much that he came all inside of her mouth. He got a little worried, thinking she would hate it since it_

_was her first time swallowing cum but Elena loved it._

_"Thank you," Elena smiled closing his jeans. "We are going to the nightclub three blocks from here, meet me there," She said and left the bathroom after kissing him._

_Elena got out of the bathroom and went outside of the restaurant the fastest as possible. She felt really uncomfortable since Damon had kept her panties._

_"Hey honey," Stefan held her hand but Elena turned so they wouldn't kiss._

_"Hi," Elena smiled._

_Hand in hand, they walked to the nightclub. The room was big and there were many couches on the sides of the room. Many couples were making out there and some of them, Elena could really say they were having sex. With the loud music, nothing could be heard so there was no problem._

_Elena and Stefan were sitting at a table with some of Stefan's friends when Elena saw Damon. Stefan seemed to be more interested in his friends than in Elena so she just stood up and walked away from Stefan. She met Damon behind the bathroom and they walked out of the nightclub through the emergency door._

_"This is getting too risky..." Damon laughed kissing Elena._

_"I know but I need you so badly,"_

_"We just had sex in the bathroom," Elena laughed._

_"Remember when we were in Washington? Five weeks ago? It was so perfect... We were together all the time," Damon said caressing her hand. "We should do it again,"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm not really in the mood of staying here tonight... I've been felling exhausted and sleepy all the time," Elena said. "I'll go home tonight but tomorrow I'll meet you at your place," She smiled and Damon nodded._

Damon was walking through the streets of Mystic Falls when he saw Elena and Stefan walking hand in hand on the sidewalk across the streets. They were looking at the windows of the shops and they seemed happy. Stefan was carrying five shop bags and Damon assumed he was finally paying things for Elena. That thought confused him though. He knew Stefan, Elena knew Stefan, and they both knew Stefan wasn't that person.

Damon felt disgusted, he couldn't imagine Elena was doing that. She didn't love Stefan, she loved him. He knew that because she used to tell him that every minute when they were together. So why would she break up with him and act so perfect with her husband? That question was like a puzzle in his mind but he didn't seem to be able to solve it.

Elena and Stefan were giggling at each other when Elena kissed him and he just kissed her back. Damon couldn't handle more of that so he walked into the Mystic Grill and went straight to the bar. He ordered a bourbon and drank it all once, ordering another one.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" He heard the voice he would recognize anywhere in the world.

"Why do you care?" Damon asked without moving his eyes from his glass of bourbon.

"I care about you..."

"No, you don't," Damon finally looked at her. "If you did, you wouldn't be all rainbows and hearts with him,"

"Can I go to your place tonight?" She asked.

"No," Damon said and left the bar with his bourbon.

Elena watched as Damon walked through the tables. She was still shocked and her eyes were still wide with his answer. She noticed Damon talking to a blonde woman and after she smiled to him, he sat with her at the table. Elena felt as if she was about to explode. She was walking to him when a waitress stopped her.

"Miss, your caesar salad with fried chicken," She handed Elena the salad to go.

"Thanks," Elena took the plastic bag with her food and walked to the door.

Elena left the place giving Damon a killing and jealous look. Walking outside of the Grill, Elena took a few minutes looking for her husband when she realized Stefan was walking through the square on the other side of the street. Elena noticed he was talking on his cellphone and she wanted badly to listen what he was saying but with that distance, it was beyond impossible.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm trying to be a good husband..." Stefan told Klaus. "But you know what? I hate that! Elena is too clinging... She wants to watch movies and cuddle on the couch," He said. "I really don't like it,"

"That's what a couple do, Stefan," Klaus said.

"I don't even want that kid! Why do I have to pretend to be that kind of husband?" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"No matter how much you hate the fact that Elena is pregnant, it's your baby. It won't disappear just because you don't want it..."

"I have to pretend to be as clinging as she is... I have to pretend that I care about her. I can't just tell her to get an abortion,"

"Yes, you can't do that..."

"When this kid is born, I'll just give it to adoption..." Stefan said.

"Do you really think she will let you give her baby to adoption?"

"This is not her choice. I don't want to be a father and I'll never be one."

"Stefan..." Klaus wanted to warn him.

"Do you know any woman who wants a newborn? Someone that can't have kids but has that stupid dream of being a mother?"

"No, Stefan, I don't know anyone..."

"Well, Klaus, you better find someone. I want this baby away from here as soon as it is born," Stefan ordered. "Try to find someone in Europe, Asia, I don't know... Somewhere far away,"

"I'm sorry, Stefan, but I'm not doing that,"

"What?" Stefan asked shocked. "Of course you are! If you don't want to lose your job, yes, you are going to help me with that," He said. "I have to hang up... Elena is coming,"

Stefan hanged up the phone while Elena crossed the streets. She went to him and they kissed on the lips.

"Caroline called me..." Elena lied. "She wants me to help her choose some decoration to her new apartment,"

"You can go," Stefan smiled. "Just promise me you'll be home before it gets dark," He asked acting nicely. "You're only ten weeks pregnant but I don't want you out there by yourself..."

"Don't worry, Stefan, I'll be fine," Elena smiled.

[...]

"Elena! I bought a present to my niece!" Caroline said happy.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Elena laughed rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure it's a girl,"

"I actually want a boy," Elena said. "With those blue eyes..." She dreamed while Caroline went to her bedroom to pick up the present.

"Have you seem him lately?"

"I saw him at the Grill today... He was flirting with some stupid blonde,"

Caroline pretended to be coughing "Jealous," She pretended again and Elena looked at her finding that not so funny.

"I'm not jealous,"

"Mhmm, okay," Caroline laughed. "Here, I found it really cute... I hope you like it," She smiled handing Elena a small box.

Elena opened the box and saw a yellow baby onesie in it. It was a graphic one and it said _My Aunt Is The Best_. Elena laughed but she had loved it. It was something typical from her best friend. She noticed there was another baby onesie in the box. This one said _Sorry guys, my mommy is taken_. Elena smiled and then looked at Caroline.

"Did you like it?" She asked with glistening eyes.

"Yeah, Care, thank you so much! It's perfect..." Elena hugged Caroline tightly.

"I'm glad you liked it," She smiled. "Do you really think Stefan has changed?" Caroline asked. "You two seem to be in the perfect marriage and I know you're not,"

"Of course not, I'm not an idiot... I know Stefan is acting," Elena said. "He is all kind and generous but I know he is up to something,"

"Yeah, you should pay attention to his actions..."

"I am, I try to listen his conversations with Klaus but most of the times it's too risky..."

"Does Stefan even wants to be a father?" Caroline rolled his eyes.

"No, he has never wanted... Not even when he really loved me and I was so idiot I thought I would be able to change him,"

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you know who the father is, at least?"

"Yes, I know... And I'm absolutely sure," Elena smiled.

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I loved them! They were perfect! :)**_

_**Well, now we all know Elena knows for sure who the father of her baby is. I gave TWO hints in this chapter and if you paid attention, you know who the father is!**_

_**Keep reviewing, guys! Please! I'm so happy with the amount of reviews you're giving me! That's why I'm posting the chapters so fast! Love you all! xoxo**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Guys, I'm over the moon with all the amazing and perfect reviews I'm getting! I'm so excited that I wrote this chapter in a couple of hours haha. I don't know if it's thaaaaat good but I felt like writing it and if I stopped, I wouldn't be able to get it where I did stop. So here it is, a fresh new chapter! You will find out the reason why she broke up with Damon and I'm pretty sure you'll love this chapter. Wanna know why? Just read the chapter below! :)**_

**Chapter 11 - Father**

Damon had spent the whole afternoon with the blonde girl he had met at the Mystic Grill. He wasn't interested in her and he didn't really want a girl at that time, Damon had only talked to her so he could make Elena jealous. And by the way she was looking at him, Damon could be sure he had done right. Alaric wouldn't sleep at home that night so Damon was alone.

Damon knew he shouldn't be doing that but he missed Elena so much. He took his professional camera Nikon and looked through the pictures he hadn't even saved in his computer yet. Thinking about that, he took the cable from inside the camera case and took his laptop. The pictures were showing up on the computer screen and Damon began to miss Elena even more. Most of the pictures, they had taken at home but there were around eighty pictures from the days they had spent in Washington DC ten weeks back.

They could act like a couple in Washington, who would know a man and a woman from a small city in Virginia? The fews days Damon and Elena had spent together were a lot less than what they wanted but it was still perfect. Damon looked at a picture of Elena, which was on his screen. Elena was standing in front of the White House. She was smiling to the camera and Damon couldn't help but remember why she was smiling like that. Because she was with him. He had never seen Elena smile like that with Stefan.

The next picture appeared on the screen and Damon smiled even more. He had taken the photo with only one hand while they kissed with their eyes closed and the White House was on the background of the picture. Elena loved a camera so there was many pictures of her. Damon was looking through the photos when he noticed fifteen photos of Elena lying in bed, wearing a red lingerie with a red corset. Damon remembered that day as if it had been the day before. He was taking a shower and when he went back to the room, Elena was dressing like that. He presumed Elena had taken those pictures while he showered.

Many pictures followed and Damon was somewhat forced to remember all the happy moments he and Elena had had together. He was thinking about where it had gone wrong when he heard the doorbell ring. He stood up from his chair and walked to the door. Opening the door, Damon saw Elena.

_**A couple of minutes back...**_

Elena walked down the stairs and stopped right in front of Damon's apartment. Caroline had made her go there and tell Damon everything. About their break up, her sudden affection with Stefan, and mostly, her pregnancy. Elena was scared. She hadn't planned on telling Damon about that baby. And she had reasons for that. Elena could never forget a talk she had had with Damon a few weeks before their trip to Washington DC.

_"I've always pictured myself in a good marriage," Elena said. "My biggest dream has always been being a good wife and a good mother. But look at me! I'm everything but I'm not even close of being a great wife,"_

_"You married the wrong guy, Lena," Damon said. "There is nothing wrong with that. There was, yeah, a hundred years ago but not anymore. Three in five marriages end in divorce and that's common,"_

_"What would people think of me, Damon?" Elena cried out. "A slut? A whore? I don't know but people would say really bad things about me..."_

_"Elena, your husband hits you!" Damon raised the tone in his voice. "The one to be told bad things about will be Stefan,"_

_"Stefan is in socialite, Damon," Elena rolled her eyes. "He is rich and nothing bad ever happens to him..."_

_"I would never let anyone do something bad to you,"_

_"Don't you see, Damon? You were supposed to be my brother in law, not my lover..."_

_"Don't you think we are an amazing couple? You work with me so we can get enough proofs to put Stefan and his friend in jail and we still get some sex..." Elena couldn't help but laugh and Damon smirked caressing her leg._

_"I know," Elena hit his hand, already getting turned on with his hot but soft touch. "And I love being your lover... The fact that this is wrong, that someone can find out about this and that we can get in so much trouble that we will never be able to see each other again only makes it better,"_

_"I really don't understand why you'd rather be with Stefan than with me,"_

_"It's not that, Damon..." Elena said sad. "I'm going to divorce him, just give me time!"_

_"I could be a great husband to you..."_

_"This is time for you to start telling me things about you," Elena asked trying to change the subject._

_"Well, I want to get married and I'd love you to be my wife," Damon rolled his eyes and Elena kept quiet, waiting for him to continue. "I don't want kids... At least, not for the next five or even ten years," He said. "I work a lot and my work needs me to travel all the time. I can settle down with a wife but not a baby... I like them and everything but they are really not my thing..." Damon said not realizing how much that was hurting Elena. "Maybe when I'm older I change my mind," He explained. "I just don't see what is the point on having a baby so earlier? I mean, I'm 23 years old... I love going to nightclubs, I love drinking and parties. That would all be over if I had to stay at home changing diapers all night long,"_

_"I should get going..." Elena looked at the watch on her wrist._

_Elena didn't even see the time, she just wanted to get away from there as soon as possible. She thought Damon was different, that he would be the man to give her the life of her dreams while Stefan had been the man to give her the life of her nightmares. However, she was wrong and she had taken too long to find out about that. _

_"What?" Damon looked at her confused. "You said you would spend the night here..."_

_"Yeah, I know, but I just remembered I have tones of things to do," Elena stood up and walked towards the door. "I have to work early tomorrow and I have to get some things ready,"_

_"Lena..." Damon followed her. "We can only spend one night per week together... Let's not waste this one,"_

_"I'm sorry, Damon," Elena said. "I have some really important work to do... I'm really sorry," She said and left._

_Elena walked into the elevator and thank God for not having anyone in there. Tears started rolling down her face and Elena couldn't wait to get home so she could cry all she wanted to._

"Can we talk?" Elena finally said something after staring Damon for a few minutes.

"Well, since you came all the way from the boarding house..."

"I'm sleeping over at Caroline's apartment upstairs. If you hate me that much I go turn around and walk up the stairs," Elena explained.

"Come on in," Damon smiled.

Elena knew that house and she had already been there a lot of times but she still felt uncomfortable being there. Damon walked to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of snacks. He smiled and told Elena to sit down.

"I owe you some explanations..." Elena started.

"You don't owe me anything, Elena," Damon rolled his eyes. "You have a husband and he is perfect and you don't need a lover anymore, I get it..." He said drinking a beer from the bottle.

"I'm pregnant," Elena threw the bomb at once and Damon spit all of his beer.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant, Damon," She said caressing her belly. "That's why I broke up with you,"

"Is Stefan happy about it?"

Damon was already feeling awful for not having Elena to him anymore, but the fact that she was pregnant only made him worse. Damon felt his world crashing thinking that he would never have Elena again since she was going to be a mother.

"I don't know, but I don't think he is..." Elena said.

"I'm really confused, Elena,"

"I couldn't see you anymore because of this pregnancy, Damon," Elena started. "I could have an affair then but now I'm carrying a child..." She explained. "I'm almost sure Stefan doesn't want this child and I will end up having to raise this baby on my own,"

"I love you, Elena," Damon said touching her soft hand. "_I_ could be with you..."

"You don't want kids, remember?" Elena asked. "I remember that day when you told me you didn't want to miss parties and drinking with friends to change diapers all night long... Well, yeah, I'm 21 and this is how my life is going to be from now on. I don't have a mother, I don't have a father. I only have an Aunt and I'm sure she would help me in anything I needed but I'm not going to ask anyone." Elena said serious. "I made the mistake. I didn't wear a condom when it was needed. I am pregnant and I'm going to suffer the consequences..."

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Stefan!" Klaus rushed into the boarding house.

"What happened?" Stefan stood up from the couch worried.

"I just received a call from Leo," Klaus said. "The ghost companies from Kansas, Texas and Minnesota were closed! The people that worked there were all arrested... They investigated and the police found out about the money laundering." He explained. "Twelve of our men are in jail and Leo was able to run away but he is being searched by the FBI _and_ Interpol,"

"What about us?"

"The ghost companies never got to know our names, where we live, or any other thing..." Klaus said. "However, they can check the calls and the bank accounts and figure something out," He continued. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know... We have too much money and companies spread all over the country," Stefan walked around the living room trying to come up with something.

"We could leave the country," Klaus suggested.

"That's a smart idea but not now... I think it would be too suspicious," Stefan said. "Moreover, I have Elena,"

"Leave her here, you don't love her anyway..."

"Klaus," Stefan laughed sarcastically. "My friend," He touched Klaus shoulder and kept the irony in his voice. "Do you really think I'd let my girl behind? She is amazing in bed, she cooks, she cleans our house... Well, I could say she is everything I need," He said cynic. "You can't imagine how great it is when I use her as my sex doll,"

"What?" Klaus asked shocked.

"Yeah, I give her a bourbon or two and then I give her a sleeping pill... She is strong and only one pill doesn't take her down so she is half awake half sleeping." He explained. "Gosh, that's amazing!"

"Great, now you're raping your wife too,"

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like this?" Stefan yelled at Klaus face.

"Sorry,"

"Did you find a woman so I can give the baby away?"

"You asked me to find one this afternoon! Do you think woman looking for babies fall from the sky?"

"You better find one soon,"

"Stefan, Elena is only a few months pregnant... We still have plenty of time,"

"Klaus, how long have you been dripping for sex?" Stefan asked a total aleatory question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"A couple of months, Sir," He said getting a little scared.

"How many months?" Stefan ordered.

"Four," Klaus answered.

"You get me this woman and the next time I go to bed with Elena, you join us for a wild threesome..."

"Do you really think she will agree with that?" Klaus laughed.

"Of course she won't and that's why this sex will be so great,"

Stefan smiled malicious.

**_Back to Damon's apartment..._**

"Elena, I think like this but if you're pregnant, I will do anything to help you..." Damon said. "You know how much I love you,"

"Damon... It's complicated,"

"Okay, is there any possibility of this baby being my baby?" Damon asked and Elena looked deep in his eyes.

"This baby _is_ your baby, Damon," Elena said and Damon felt he would pass out. "I'm ten weeks pregnant... Where were you ten weeks ago?"

"Washington..." Damon whispered not really remembering how to breath and he could swear his heart was skipping some beats. "We were in Washington... We had sex for what? Four, five, six times a day?" Elena laughed.

"I knew you were the father all along..." She smiled.

"So why did you break up with me?"

"I would never force you to be a father against your will... Moreover, the father is supposed to be Stefan so people should think this is his son,"

"Son?" Damon's eyes shone. "It is a boy?"

"No, well, I don't know yet because it is still too small but I have the feeling it's a boy..." Elena smiled. "Caroline is sure that it's a girl though."

"I want a boy," Damon moved his hand towards her belly but stopped not sure Elena would like that.

"You can touch it," Elena smiled and he put his hand on her belly. "Put it right on the skin, under my shirt,"

Damon caressed her belly for a few minutes and Elena couldn't stop smiling.

"I want this baby, Elena," Damon said smiling while caressing her belly. "I want to be his or her father..."

"You will be," Elena smiled and then pulled him into a passionate and make up kiss.

_**Five months later...**_

Elena had just left a great and relaxing bath and was in front of the mirror choosing a dress. She was already 29 weeks pregnant. Stefan had been acting nicely to her but Elena knew she couldn't trust him. She remembered one night, when she was lying on her bed and out of sudden, Stefan and Klaus walked into the bedroom, scaring the hell out of her.

_"Look who is here..." Stefan said sitting on the bed._

_Stefan placed his hand on her sixteen weeks belly and Elena felt like throwing up._

_"We are here to keep you company," Klaus said sitting on the other side of her._

_"I don't want company,"_

_"I'm sorry then," Stefan rolled his eyes._

_Stefan started opening Elena's legs and Klaus could see her panties since she was wearing a nightgown._

_"What are you doing?" Elena closed her legs abruptly. "Are you two drunk?"_

_In fact, they were very drunk and Elena could smell the bourbon from their mouths. Stefan kept forcing Elena's legs opened and she wanted to find a way to get out of there as soon as possible._

_"Come on," Klaus asked. "I just want a lick,"_

_"Go away!" Elena kicked Klaus chest and he fell out of the bed, on the floor._

_Stefan made a move to hit her but she left the bed right in time._

_"You go to rape a prostitute, you two sick men!" Elena yelled and ran to the garage._

_Elena drove to Damon's building and knocked on his door. Alaric opened the door yawning and noticed Elena was barefoot and wearing a nightgown._

_"I'm never drinking whisky and vodka together again..." He rubbed his eyes. "Why would you be in a nightgown?"_

_"I _am_ in a nightgown, Ric," Elena laughed. "You're not hallucinating,"_

_"That's a good thing to know," He said still a little sleepy. "Damon is in his bedroom... Just lock the door,"_

_Elena locked the door as Alaric had asked and went to Damon's bedroom. He was sleeping like an angel. Elena entered under the blankets and Damon woke up._

_"Elena?" He moaned._

_"We talk in the morning..." Elena whispered._

_"I love you," Damon kissed her forehead._

_"I love you,"_

Elena would never be able to forget that night. After getting dressed, she looked herself in the mirror. Her belly was round and beautiful. She was getting ready to meet Damon since Stefan was spending the weekend in Dallas.

Elena walked into her secret room and looked at all the baby clothes she had already bought. Stefan didn't know the existence of those things because of a really good reason.

_Elena was walking down the stairs when she heard Klaus and Stefan talking in the kitchen. Elena hid herself behind a wall, as she always did to listen to their conversations._

_"How is she?" Klaus asked._

_"I didn't tell her..."_

_"Why not? Elena needs to know,"_

_"She will know when it's the right time..." Stefan said._

_"Know what?!" Elena whispered to herself._

_"Did you talk to that Australian woman?"_

_"Yes," Klaus answered. "She wants a baby but it has to be exact the way she wants it," He explained. "I told her we can try. We tell her when the kid is born and she says if she wants or not,"_

_"What kind of baby does she want?"_

_"A white baby with light eyes... She pays fifteen thousand dollars for a girl but if it's a boy, she only pays four thousand dollars,"_

_"No, we can't guarantee the baby will have my eyes," Stefan said._

_"Ha, poor you..." Elena whispered again. "I would laugh so much of you if you knew there are zero percent of chances of this baby getting your eyes, Stefan,"_

_"Moreover, Elena is sure it's a boy..."_

_"Did she do the ultrasound?"_

_"Yeah, but even though she is four months pregnant they couldn't see the sex of it,"_

_"I guess we need another person,"_

_"Yeah, we do! Elena will only give birth and then the baby will be gone forever. I don't want to be a father. Period."_

_Elena was shocked with what Stefan was going to do. Of course, she had already thought of many ways of how she could get with Damon but it seemed too difficult. She ran up the stairs and cried for hours._

Elena took her iPhone and noticed two unread texts on the screen. The first one was from Damon.

_Caroline and I found a way for me to be the father... Come here!_

The second one was from Caroline.

_Come here as soon as possible! We know a way for Damon to be the father and Stefan won't suspect of anything._

Elena smiled at how her best friend and her lover were getting along and how they were working together as a team. She had only ten weeks to get everything ready and prepared otherwise she would wake up the day after the labor, and her baby would have been taken away by Stefan.

_**Okay guys, this chapter was long! Yay! Finally a long chapter haha! Well, I'm sorry if the chapter was rushed but it had to be like this. This story won't have many chapters so I will not write much about Elena's pregnancy. I'm posting the chapters every day so it seems I'm running with the story but the storyline needed this to continue. Don't worry because everything you need to know about Elena's pregnancy will be written!**_

_**I think everyone is happy now except for the fact that Stefan is a d*ck! haha. Damon and Elena are back together... He knows he is going to be a father and the mystery of the break up was solved.**_

_**No, I would never write a rape so don't worry because that won't happen in the story. Now, you have another mysteries to solve... **_

_**- What will Elena do now that she knows Stefan will disappear with her baby as soon as he/she is born?**_

_**- What did Caroline and Damon planned?**_

_**- Is it a boy or a girl?**_

_**Well, you'll get all the answers next chapter! I love when you try to guess what is happening or what's about to happen! I was reading through the reviews and most of you noticed the blue eyes hint but only one person noticed the other hint haha. It was that difficult? **_

_**Anyway, THANK YOU so much for the reviews! I'm so happy with them! They make me so happy! *jump jump jump* haha.**_

_**I can't wait for this baby to be born *-***_

_**I hope you liked the chapter! Can't wait to read the reviews with your thoughts of this chapter! So, please, take a few minutes and review! The more you review, the fastest I upload next chapter! Let's try to keep with 30 reviews per chapter and make bukibuki happy!? Love you all, guys!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved every single one of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has A LOT of Delena but it has some really sad scenes. :(**_

**Chapter 12 - The Salvatore Family**

Elena was driving to Damon's building when she saw Stefan and Tyler talking on the sidewalk of the Mystic Grill. Elena knew Tyler worked for Stefan but she got sick just by thinking that Stefan was probably trying to convince Tyler to join their dirty team.

When Elena got at Damon's apartment, Damon and Caroline were sitting on the couch. There were some papers in front of them, above the coffee table. They both smiled at Elena.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked curious.

"Good night to you too," Damon rolled his eyes walking to Elena.

"Good night, honey," Elena smiled kissing Damon. "I just can't wait to know what you've guys planned..."

"How are you?" Damon asked.

"Fine, what's the plan?"

"Calm down, Elena," Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "Damon is trying to be nice..."

"I'm sorry," Elena smiled.

"Sit here," Elena's belly wasn't too big yet but Damon still helped her sit on the couch. "Caroline thinks we should pack everything and live in a desert island..." Damon said and Elena laughed.

"Yeah, you can raise your baby there..." Caroline said.

"You should watch less movies, Care," Elena laughed. "They are already starting to mess up with your head,"

"Okay, just go with Damon's plan... It's a lot better in my opinion, anyway," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What's your plan, honey?" Elena looked at Damon.

"I'm gonna tell you but you need to know a lot of other things first..." Damon started. "Alaric and I have been investigating Stefan's company since we came to Mystic Falls. The directors of the company we work to informed us that his company was getting too much money and the numbers could never be real. A company like his really do make a lot of money but the company makes like, ten times what should be normal," He explained and Elena still got shocked.

Elena knew Stefan wasn't honest and that he stole money from companies but that was shocking. Stefan could get millions and millions of dollars per year and he still made her pay for anything she wanted. Now, Elena was relieved that she had been the one to buy every single object he she had. In case Stefan was accused of money laundering, Elena would probably go down together with him for being his partner in crime.

"You can't do money laundering if you don't have a company... That's why Stefan has many companies all over the US," Damon explained. "They are all ghost ones, all of them focused on the money laundering. We were able to report three of these companies, with your help of course," Damon caressed Elena's chin and she smiled. "You listened to the conversations and you told me the place of some companies... The men that worked for Stefan are already in jail but nothing, I mean it, nothing proves that Stefan is their boss..." He said.

"Can't you check the phone calls, the bank accounts?" Elena asked

"Alaric and two more of our men did everything they could but nothing was proved. Stefan is very smart when it comes to money," He explained. "He probably thought about this when he joined dark business,"

"Can't you tell police about the company here in Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"Well, I can tell but it won't be of any help... I have no concrete proofs against him," Damon said. "The company he has here is legal by law. There is no money laundering here,"

"So how do you know the company makes more money than it could legally?" Caroline asked a little lost in their conversation.

"The company here in Mystic Falls is the top one... The ghost companies are like companies that work for the top one. Those companies send too much money, which is not normal,"

"So, the problem is with the ghost companies?"

"Yeah, we need a lot more proofs to be able to destroy Stefan," Damon said. "The people that work for those companies never even heard about Stefan or Klaus... They know that if something happens, the people would tell the police they are the bosses so they don't know," He explained. "Alaric went to Kansas to talk to some of the employees who are in prison but we're not expecting anything new..."

"I'll try to listen to their talks more often," Elena said. "I could try to record them,"

"Elena, you know I don't want you doing such a dangerous thing,"

"Damon, I know how to take care of myself,"

"I know you do but I worry about you and our baby..." Damon said. "Well, we can't prove anything against Stefan so the divorce will be something difficult, Lena," He caressed her hand. "You can ask Stefan to get the divorce but I really doubt he will sign it,"

"He won't... He has already told me no matter what happens, he will not sign the divorce," Elena explained.

"That's what I had imagined..." Damon said. "You will be stuck in this marriage until we can get something against Stefan,"

"She can get a lawyer," Caroline suggested.

"Yes, but if we can't prove that Stefan is an asshole, the divorce is just because you don't want to continue married... Stefan doesn't want to sign so well, we have a problem,"

"Great," Elena said sarcastically.

"Well, you have to act as a good wife, Lena, Stefan can't know you know that much about him..." Damon said. "You say you want the divorce and that you're going to go on with this idea... Stefan will do anything he can to take this baby away from you as soon as it is born so my plan is," He continued. "I will find a way to make Stefan go travel for some weeks when you're about to give birth. Stefan has already asked Tyler to find someone to give the baby. So, you'll give birth and Tyler will tell Stefan the baby was born. Stefan will make him take the baby from Elena and give it away so here is where I show up," Damon explained. "I will take our baby with me... He or she will stay here with me. When Stefan goes back home, he will notice you don't have your child with you so there will be no problem with Tyler. I mean, he gave your baby away..." He said. "You can go to my place any time you want and you'll be able to raise our baby,"

"This seems good," Elena said a little confused.

"I liked it," Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, it's a perfect idea," Elena smiled and kissed Damon.

"We will be parents, Lena," Damon caressed her hand. "No one is taking our baby away from us..."

"But Damon, you don't have a girlfriend or a wife... How can you possibly show up with a baby?"

"Well, I will keep him in the apartment for a few months... Caroline's apartment has a great balcony so our baby will get enough sun and vitamins from outside," Damon explained. "Then, we will get some actress and she will stay with me for a week or so... We will have to make people think and talk about me and her. She will be a girl I met while I was in Chicago and during my trip to Washington, we saw each other again and we slept together... She got pregnant but she doesn't want to be a mother so she came to Mystic Falls to give me my baby,"

"You should write a book," Elena laughed. "Really, Damon, this is an incredible idea,"

"People will know it is my baby and for Stefan, your baby was adopted,"

"I loved it, Damon!" Elena hugged him tightly. "This is perfect!"

"Thanks, it took me some time to have such an amazing idea,"

"Since we are going with Damon's idea, he promised me he would let me decorate the baby's room..." Caroline clapped her hands happy. "I'll take everything you already have and bring it to Damon,"

"There are only two bedrooms in this apartment..." Elena rolled her eyes confused.

"The baby will stay in my bedroom..." Damon smiled.

"He will be such a good daddy," Caroline smiled to Elena.

"Yes, he will," Elena smiled.

_**A couple of hours later...**_

_"Mommy! Damon stole my toy!" Stefan yelled._

_Isabella was sitting on a chair on the porch of their house while the six years old blonde boy ran through the yard in front of the house. Damon, the oldest of two sons was sitting a few feet away from Isabella fixing Stefan's trunk, which had lost one of its tires._

_"Damon is fixing your toy, honey," Isabella smiled._

_"Damon!" The eight years old boy heard the strong voice of his father coming from the door. "Give the toy back to your brother right now!"_

_"I'm fixing it because Stefan broke it,"_

_"Give it to him!" Giuseppe took Damon by his arm and pressed it._

_"Let him go," Isabella stood up._

_"Are you gonna give it to him or not?" Giuseppe yelled at his face._

_Damon had always been scared of his father because of the way Giuseppe used to treat him. Giuseppe had never wanted kids and Damon ended up coming in a time when he had many problems. When Stefan was born, he seemed to have changed but he only had eyes to Stefan. Isabella loved Damon more than she loved Stefan. Giuseppe was turning Stefan into someone like him and Isabella could see how pure and good Damon was._

_Damon threw the trunk on the floor and ran away from Giuseppe. He was wearing casual clothes, perfectly for him to play outside, and a cute hat Isabella had bought specially for him._

_"Damon!" Isabella called for him but he kept running._

_Isabella knew exactly where his son was going. She followed him and found his son where he used to go when he was upset._

_"Mom, do you love him?" Damon had stopped calling Giuseppe dad a few years back._

_"You know it is complicated, Damon... I can't leave him," Isabella sat next to him._

_There was a forest next to the Salvatore's house and Damon used to go there all the time. He had find a cave and he had made there his special place, which only his mother knew about. Damon had some of his toys there and a mattress and a blanket he had taken from his house while no one was noticing. It was his escape. He had made it his second home._

_"Mommy, I promise you I'll take you away from him," Damon smirked._

_"You're only eight, dear," Isabella caressed his black raven hair._

_"But I'll grow up..." He smiled. "I'll have a job and you will live with me," Damon looked into Isabella's ocean blue eyes. "I'll be rich and I will give you the life of a queen," He smiled showing her the space of his missing tooth. "The life my mommy deserves,"_

_"I'll be okay, Damon, don't worry..."_

_"Mommy, you know I love you right?"_

_"Of course, I know, Damon..."_

_"You are the only one that loves me," He rested his head on her shoulder and Isabella wrapped her arm around her son._

_"I got something to you, mommy," Damon smiled and walked a little into the cave._

_Damon opened a box he had there and took a bracelet from there. It was a simple one but it was beautiful and shinny. _

_"I cut the grass to the neighbors and they gave me some dollars..." Damon smiled, happy that he could give something to his mother. "I bought this for you while I came back from school,"_

_"Damon, it's beautiful... But you should have kept your money, honey,"_

_"Did you like it?"_

_"Of course I liked it!" Isabella smiled and hugged Damon._

_Damon helped her and she put on the bracelet. Isabella kissed Damon's cheek and took him in her arms so she could carry him back to the house._

_[...]_

_"Fill this backpack, Damon!" _

_Damon had a room just for him. Isabella used to do everything she could to Damon so he would feel loved. He had the worst father someone could ever have and Isabella knew that. The worst part was that Giuseppe was turning Stefan into him. It made Isabella sick but Stefan seemed to only like his father. Damon was lying on his bed, hugging a teddy bear and lying to the right side. He stood up quickly and noticed the purple mark on his mother eye._

_"What happened mommy?" Damon jumped out of the bed._

_"Nothing... Put your teddy bear and one or two more toys you like," Isabella said preparing a few clothes for his son._

_Isabella just couldn't tell her eight years son that Giuseppe had hit her four times earlier that night. That would be too much for a kid to handle, specially when it came to his mother. Damon was still wearing his blue pajamas when Isabella dressed a black coat on him and took him in her arms. She ran to the garage and took the car._

_"Where are we going, mom?" Damon asked sweetly rubbing his eyes, almost falling asleep again._

_"I don't know, son, I don't know..." Isabella said leaving the house with her son. "I'm hoping your Aunt Helen will let us crash there for tonight..."_

_"Why?"_

_"We can't continue having that life, Damon," Isabella looked at him. "We will start a new life and I promise you everything will be okay..." She smiled and Damon rested on the window of the back seat, already falling asleep again._

_That was the last time Damon saw his mother smile, the last time Damon talked to his mother and the last time Damon felt loved. He understood that she was doing that for them. What he couldn't understand was why did her mother have to give her life for that?_

Damon and Elena were laid on his bed while Damon caressed Elena's pregnant belly. She was wearing pajamas pants and a top so her belly was totally exposed. They were talking and they were both pretty happy that Elena would be able to spend the night there.

"So, that's why you didn't want to be a father?" Elena asked drying the tear from his eye. "Because of the father you had?"

"Yeah, Elena, I've never had the figure of a good dad. Giuseppe hated me and I didn't really like him because he treated me as if I had some fatal disease or something..." Elena couldn't help but notice that Damon called him Giuseppe, not father. "My mother hated him but what would people think of her if she left him?" Damon started. "I don't know what a good father is... I don't even know what to do,"

"That's why you need to be a father, honey," Elena smiled caressing his cheek. "You'll see that there is no reason why to be scared. You had a terrible father but you will be an incredible one! I was a little bit scared that we are having a kid from an affair and then you told me about your plan..." She said. "It is perfect but I was scared like hell to leave our baby with you and not be near him or her," Elena continued. "But you know what? I think you're so sweet and so nice that you'll take care of this baby perfectly. I'm feeling good now that I know my baby will be safe... I know you'll be an amazing daddy and you should be proud of that," She smiled. "Well, I'm pretty sure you will be proud of yourself one day,"

"I am scared... I've never taken care of a baby," Damon said. "I don't know what to do with one,"

"You will find out soon," Elena smiled. "And you'll rock," She approached him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Tomorrow I have an appointment... I'm hoping we will find out if I'm carrying a boy or a girl,"

"Elena, do you think we will ever be a family?" Damon asked playing with her long brown hair.

"Yeah, I really do, Damon," Elena smiled. "I really think we can be happy after everything... Can you continue telling me about your childhood?"

"Well, yeah," Damon smiled interlocking their fingers. "That night, my mom took me and we were running away from home... I later found out that Giuseppe used to hit her every day and night. She was tired of that and Stefan was as idiot as him even though he was only six years old... He had no respect for our mother," He explained. "We were on the road when a trunk came on the wrong way of the road and it hit the car we were in... The car flipped many many times and my mom died," Damon said with tears in his eyes.

Elena was already crying too and all she could do was hug him tightly.

"I survived but I had to stay weeks in the hospital... Giuseppe never came to the hospital to see me," Damon said. "When I got discharged from the hospital, I walked home myself and he told me so many horrible things..."

"Dear Lord!" Elena said shocked.

"Yeah, when I got there... He had packed my bags and there was a creepy lady there," Damon said. "I remember those days as if they were a week ago... He was sending me to boarding school," He continued. "I left that school when I was seventeen and went to college in Washington. He died when I was sixteen and Stefan stayed with some cousin... He never visited me in boarding school. All he did was sent me a chocolate on my birthday. I could go home on Thanksgiving and Christmas but he always took Stefan on a trip so I couldn't go there..."

"That's sick, Damon!"

"Stefan hates me so much because Giuseppe taught him to hate me..."

"You can stop," Elena smiled.

"Elena, I'm telling you this so I can show you why I don't want you to leave Stefan without getting a divorce. I have this trauma. I'm scared something will happen to you and I'll lose you forever... I watched my mom die, Elena. During my whole life, I wished I had gone with her in that car crash. My roommate in boarding school used to tell me that I hadn't survived for nothing... There was a reason why I had survived. I now believe that I survived so I could meet you and start a family with you. I want to have the life I never had. I want to be the best father I can be!" Damon smiled. "He told me that one day I would find the person that would make me feel glad to be alive," He said caressing her rose cheek.

"You're perfect, Damon..." Elena kissed him. "You'll have your dream. I just hope it's soon." She smiled. "I can't wait to be your wife..."

"We will get married as soon as you sign the divorce," Damon laughed kissing her.

"I'm gonna get some water," Elena made a move to stand up but Damon stopped her.

"I'll get it to you," He smiled standing up from the bed. "I want you to relax,"

"Damon always blamed himself for what happened to his mother... Since he got to that boarding school, he talks to me about her. Isabella was a great woman. She had a pure heart and she gave it to Damon..." Alaric showed up by the door when Damon went to the kitchen. He had arrived home less than ten seconds ago and was walking to his bedroom when he stopped there. "You are just like her, Elena. You are the reason why he is alive right now... I always told him that, he just had o wait fifteen years to find out I had been telling him the truth all the time," He told her.

Elena had her back on the wall while she listened to Alaric. Alaric left the room smiling and Elena couldn't help but smile too. She thought Damon and Alaric's friendship was something perfect and loyal. They really cared about each other and they acted like brother. What she didn't know, was that they had been best friends since they were eight years old.

**_OMG WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I have no idea either... Well, I wanted to show you the reason why Damon didn't want to be a father and it ended up getting a little tragic._**

**_I had thought about writing about Elena's childhood but she has a nice life with Jenna and Jeremy so I thought and decided to give you how Damon life was since I already show Elena's family._**

**_I hope you liked it. I also hope you liked the idea Damon had for their baby. Well, this story will not be long so Elena will be giving birth in chapter 13 or 14, I don't know for sure yet but it will be something like that. The chances are bigger for chapter 13 - next chapter! Aaaaahhh. _**

**_Keep reviewing please! I'll gladly post sooner when you do that! We got more than twenty on last chapter and I'm over the moon! Let's keep with that please?_**

**_PS: What did you think about Damon and Alaric's friendship. A little surprising hun? Can you imagine a little Damon and a little Alaric playing together at that school? *-*_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Matthew**

"Alaric!" Jeremy ran down the stairs and jumped on him as soon as Alaric walked into the door.

"Hey buddy!" Alaric messed his black hair.

"I've missed you..." Jeremy wrapped his arms around Alaric's neck.

Jeremy had lost his parents too young and although he had Jenna, he never hade a male figure to him. With Alaric and Jenna seriously dating, Jeremy started to look at them as his parents.

"I've missed you too, Jer," Alaric smiled.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Jeremy asked.

"Jer, don't bother Alaric..." Jenna showed up coming from the kitchen.

"That's fine," Alaric laughed approaching Jenna.

Jeremy was still on his arms when Alaric placed a kiss on Jenna's lips. Jeremy started laughing so the kiss didn't last long.

"Why don't we go out?" Alaric suggested Jenna. "We can catch a movie and then have dinner," He smiled.

"Elena can't stay with Jeremy tonight, Ric," Jenna said sad. "She is a few weeks away from giving birth and she is so nervous and stressed with Stefan that Caroline is taking care of her and she almost never leaves the bed..."

"Well, I was including Jeremy anyway,"

"Yay! I'm gonna get ready!" Alaric put the kid on the floor.

Jeremy ran up the stairs walking straight to his room. Jenna and Alaric laughed.

"Ric, you live with Damon so you've been seeing Elena a lot..." Jenna started. "I've seen her a few times but she doesn't really talk to me about the baby. The baby is Damon's, am I right?"

"Yes, Jenna," Alaric said. "Damon is the father..."

"I'm so scared, Ric," Jenna hugged him. "I'm afraid Elena will do something and Stefan will find out about everything..."

"They are about to have a baby together... I'm rooting for Damon and Elena but I think at some point, it will get impossible to keep it as a secret to Stefan," Alaric said.

"I'm ready!" Jeremy yelled.

Jeremy was wearing his new jeans, a blue t-shirt and a black all star converse. His hair was still as messy as Alaric had made it.

"You're very handsome, buddy," Alaric hi fived with Jeremy.

"Do you think the girls will like?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm sure the girls will like how you look, Jeremy," Alaric laughed.

[...]

"What are you doing?" Elena walked into the bedroom and saw Stefan packing a bag.

"Packing a bag," He said as if she was an idiot.

"For what?"

"I'm going to Seattle... I need to check some stuff with the company from there,"

"How can you travel now, Stefan?" Elena asked approaching him. "I am about to give birth... It's our baby," She asked touching his face. "Don't go, Stef "

"Elena, I don't want this baby!" Stefan yelled at her face.

"Give me the divorce then! I don't want you! I want to be free!" Elena yelled back.

"I already told you that you're not getting the divorce... I'm not gonna sign it so deal with it,"

"Stefan, please," Elena begged. "You don't want our son, that's fine, I'll take care of him by myself... All you need to do is sign that damn paper!"

"Elena, honey," Stefan approached her and she started feeling scared of what he might do to her. "I want you, only you..."

"For what?" Elena yelled. "You barely talk to me..."

"I have my reasons, Elena." Stefan said. "You can hire many lawyers but don't you think that you'll get my signature that easy..."

"Stefan, give me the damn divorce!" Elena begged crying. "We don't love each other anymore! I will take my son and disappear... You'll never hear of me again,"

"I already told you no!" Stefan yelled.

Stefan pushed Elena and she fell on the bed. Tears were running down her face while her hand caressed her belly. The baby was moving somewhat a lot since Elena had been yelling too much and getting too stressed. She knew that divorce would be a lot difficult but it seemed impossible at that moment.

"I'll stay in Seattle for an undetermined time... I think three to four weeks but I'm not exactly sure," Stefan said. "You can give birth to your baby but I want him gone when I come back..."

"What?" Elena cried even more.

"Yes, that's exactly what you heard. I want this baby gone!" Stefan raised his voice. "If I come back, and this baby is still here, I'll take him with my own hands and God knows what I'm gonna do!"

"Stefan you're sick!" Elena yelled and did what she should have never done. Elena hit Stefan on his face.

Stefan looked at her angry and Elena didn't know what to do anymore. She just saw when Stefan's fist punched her face. She fell on the mattress and noticed her nose was bleeding. Elena was about to stand up when Stefan hit her again. Elena was crying and her nose and mouth couldn't stop bleeding.

"Hit me!" Elena yelled. "I'm going to the police right now!"

Elena tried to hit him again or even kick him but the eight months pregnant belly prevented her of that. Stefan took Elena by her arm and walked across the hallway, walking into another room. He threw Elena into the room and locked the door. Stefan left the house with his suitcase, leaving Elena locked inside that room.

_**A few weeks later...**_

"Damon..." Elena cried.

"I'm here, honey, I'm here," Damon held Elena's hand tightly.

Elena was lying on the bed, crying and yelling because of the pain of he contractions. Damon laid next to her and hugged her as he could. Tyler and Caroline were also in the room with a nurse, who was getting the towels warm so she could do Elena's labor.

Elena didn't want to go to the hospital, scared that Stefan could have payed someone to do something to her baby boy. Caroline had found a nurse and she was there to help Elena deliver. Elena was living with Caroline while Stefan was gone but there where some nights when she went down to Damon's apartment to sleep with him.

They were all in Alaric's room since he would spend some days with Jenna and Jeremy at the Gilbert's lake house.

"This hurts..." Elena buried her head on Damon's neck.

"I know, Lena," Damon caressed her hair. "Just be strong and in a few minutes we will have our baby boy in our arms..."

"I'm so scared," Elena said.

"Don't worry, Lena," Damon comforted her. "He will be perfectly safe here with me. You can come here anytime you want... Just tell him you'll see Caroline and Stefan will never know,"

"We found a way to prove that this is not your baby, Elena," Caroline said.

"When is he coming back, Tyler?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. I'm gonna call him when the baby is born." Tyler smiled. "But you'll have plenty of time to enjoy your baby, Elena," He said. "I don't think he is coming back anytime soon."

"You're ready, Elena," The nurse said. "You just have to push now..."

Damon hugged Elena the best he could and Elena started pushing. Tyler and Caroline had already left to the living room to give Elena more privacy. Damon had happy tears in his eyes. He was over the moon that he was there while Elena gave birth. Damon had never really thought about that since it would be something impossible to happen if she was in a hospital. There wouldn't be such thing to make him happier than he was in that moment.

"This hurts!" Elena yelled pushing.

"You're doing great!" The nurse smiled. "A few more pushes and the baby is out!"

"Ahhhh!" Elena yelled. "Damon, I can't do it..." She cried.

"Yes you can!" Damon kissed her forehead and then her lips. "It's our baby boy, Elena. Come on,"

"Aaaahhh!" Elena yelled pushing and the nurse could already see the head of the baby.

"Don't stop... Just keep pushing!" The nurse said and Elena pushed all she could.

Elena collapsed on Damon when they heard their baby cry. Damon and Elena smiled at each other, both of them with tears in their eyes. Damon kissed Elena passionately and when they broke the kiss, the nurse was holding their baby wrapped on a blanket. The little one was still covered with blood when Elena took him.

"He is perfect," Elena smiled looking at Damon.

"Our son..." Damon said crying.

Damon and Elena were holding their baby boy together. He wasn't crying anymore and was just staring at his parents with his dark blue eyes.

"I promise you, son," Damon said caressing his raven black hair. "You'll be very happy. Daddy and mommy will take good care of you,"

"You need to take him to the hospital to do some exams..." The nurse said.

"We will do that tomorrow," Damon smiled.

"Can I take him?" The nurse asked. "I'm gonna wash him and give him to you perfectly dressed," She smiled.

Elena handed him to the nurse smiling but sad that she had to let him go.

"Where can I wash him?" She asked politely.

"In the bathroom in the hallway..." Damon said.

"Damon, help her stand up and walk her to the bathroom... Elena, if you're feeling well, you can take a shower standing up. If you're dizzy or feeling any pain, take a bath in the bathtub..." She explained.

"Okay, I'll help her," Damon smiled.

The nurse left and Damon walked Elena to the bathroom of that same room. He turned on the shower and closed the door. Elena was feeling great and she could easily stand on her feet. After helping Elena, Damon changed the sheets from Alaric bed and put it all in the laundry of their apartment together with the blood covered towels. Alaric's room was now clean as if they had never been there. Elena dressed on a nightgown and was barefoot.

"He is so perfect, Lena!" Caroline said happy.

"Your baby," The nurse smiled giving the baby boy to Elena.

Elena's son was wearing a blue onesie. An onesie Damon had bought to his son as soon as Elena told him he would be a father. Deep down, he knew his first kid would be a boy so he bought it blue. He was awake and seemed hungry. They all sat in the living room. Damon and Elena were on the couch while Tyler was on the armchair with Caroline on his lap. Elena was holding her baby while she breastfed him.

"I'm going to grab him a blanket... It's a little cold in here," Damon stood up and walked to his bedroom.

[...]

After breastfeeding, Elena walked around the room, singing for him so her son would fall asleep. He was perfectly warm when Elena put him in his crib.

Damon's room wasn't exactly big but it had a good space. He had changed the position of his bed and put it by the window. Walking into the room, they could get to the bed. Walking to the left, Damon had made a special place for his son. His crib was by the wall, which had been painted blue with some cute brown bears on it. His changing table was next to the crib and to the other side of the crib, there was a white nightstand with a small lamp for him in case he didn't like the darkness of the room. There was a carpet, which created a small city for boys to play with cars and there was also a shelf with some toys and stuffed animals on the wall.

"I have a surprise for you..." Damon smiled grabbing Elena's hand.

Damon and Elena walked to their son's crib and Elena noticed there was something coming from underneath the shelf. Damon pushed a small rope and a board covered all the wall from the shelf until the crib. Elena's jaw fell and her eyes shone when she saw what Damon had done.

The board was covered with pictures of them. There were pictures of Elena and her parents, pictures of Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric with them, pictures of Elena and Caroline and many pictures of Damon and Elena. They were kissing in at least ten of the pictures and Elena could guess there were something like a hundred photos there.

"It's beautiful,"

"He will be able to see his family all the time..." Damon smiled wrapping his arm around Elena.

"I loved it, Damon, it's perfect," Elena smiled kissing him.

"Lena, what name should we give him?" Damon asked.

Damon and Elena put their arms on the grid of the crib and just gazed their baby boy who was asleep.

"I don't have any preference, honey," Elena said. "I like the name Michael..." She smiled.

"Me too but I don't think he looks like a Michael," Damon caressed his son's black hair and Elena laughed.

"What about Matthew?" Elena suggested.

"Yeah, I like this one..." Damon smiled. "Matt Gilbert or Matt Salvatore?"

"How can you have a son with the last name Gilbert, Damon?" Elena laughed.

"That's true," Damon laughed. "Matthew Salvatore it is then," He smiled. "Come on, let's go to bed...You suffered with those contractions all day long," Damon said. "You should get some sleep,"

Damon and Elena laid on his bed and hugged each other. Damon caressed Elena's hair until she fell asleep. That day had been perfect. They were happy with their newborn son and they were together. Tyler had called Stefan and found out that Stefan would only come back in three weeks. They would enjoy all they could together but they wished they could have that life forever. No worries, no problems, no Stefan. Just them enjoying a happy life with their baby boy.

**_I'm ALMOST sure I didn't put Matt in this story. I really hope I didn't because I love this name! I love Matt haha. Well, I hoped you like the chapter! It was sad and shocking at first but I tried to do some cute scenes at the end. This is how they want their lives to be and it will be their life when Elena finally gets the divorce._**

**_I'll warn you that things won't be that good for too long. Things we do NOT want to happen will happen and they will have to happen. This story won't be pong and this is why we have so many time jumps. I want to know if you mind if I skip time every chapter. This story will only have 20 chapters, guys! My long one is Not like the movies and I write a lot about the pregnancy and the kids there!_**

**_Please, tell me what you think of it! Pretty please! The number of reviews are falling again! :(_**

**_I love you all! Xoxo_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - The Truth**

**_September..._**

"Caroline!" Elena opened the front door of the boarding house and saw Caroline.

"Hey, I'm here to give you a drive," Caroline smiled.

"I'm almost done packing, Care, can you help me?"

"Are you sure you want to do it, Lena?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I can't live with Stefan anymore... I've already told him my lawyer is taking care of our divorce. I'm not living in this house anymore," Elena explained walking into her secret room.

Elena opened the locked closet and they walked in. Caroline put Elena's laptop, all of the papers she had printed with her stories, all of her photo albums and her jewelry in a bag and left, leaving the closet empty.

"Everything from the closet is here, Elena," Caroline walked into the room that was supposed to be Elena and Stefan's room.

"My clothes are all here," She pointed to another bag. "And shoes," She smiled. "Can you put them in the car? I still have to take some things..."

"Okay," Caroline smiled.

Elena took a teddy bear she had on her bed, her bag full with make up, perfumes and some other products and her professional camera Damon had given her for her birthday.

"I'm done, Caroline," Elena showed up outside of the boarding house.

"Let's go then..." Caroline smiled and the two best friends walked into the car. "Did Stefan say something to you after I left last night?" She asked.

"Well, yeah," Elena said.

_"Did you know what Damon did?!" Caroline asked with a shocking face when she noticed Stefan was walking down the stairs._

_"Stefan's brother?" Elena asked as if she didn't know Damon well._

_"Yes! You know, Alaric and Damon share an apartment in the same building I live," Caroline explained._

_They had trained that conversation a hundred times so Stefan would know everything without any mistake that would put Elena and Damon's affair in danger._

_"You know I love some gossip," Caroline and Elena laughed. "I was leaving my building when I saw Damon with a brunette... She was beautiful, a lot like you, in my opinion," She explained. "What caught my attention was that she was holding a baby boy. He was wrapped in a blue blanket. He is about three or four months..."_

_"Aww," Elena smiled._

_"I stayed there, of course," Caroline rolled her eyes. "She was named Katherine and they had met each other when he went to Washington..." She explained. "For what I've heard, they were drunk and everything and the little boy was his son,"_

_"What?!" Elena yelled faking a surprise face._

_Caroline tried hard not to laugh and ruin everything._

_"Yeah, Damon is a daddy..." Caroline laughed. "She gave him a bag and his stroller. Katherine said she was too young to have a child and she wouldn't ruin her life with one." She said. "She told Damon he was the father of the baby boy and she said she would give him to adoption if he didn't want the baby. Damon was a little shocked but he said he would take care of him. He was his son and he would never give his son away," Caroline said and Elena sat on the couch sad. "I'm sorry... It reminded you of your son..." Caroline hugged Elena._

_"I'm getting better, you know," Elena said. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore but you can't imagine how I wish I had him in my arms..."_

_"You just have to move on now. It's all you can do," Caroline caressed Elena's hair._

_"And that's what I'm trying to do..." Elena tried to smile. "Keep telling me about Damon,"_

_This part of the talk had been Damon's idea. Since Stefan would be listening to them, Damon wanted him to feel bad for what he had done to Elena. Elena still had her son but Stefan, and anyone else, knew that. _

_"Well, I know Damon is now taking care of his son. I saw him and he is really cute!" Caroline said and Elena smiled. "The baby looks a lot like Damon... Oh my Gosh, those blue eyes!"_

_"I know... I was shocked with how beautiful they are when I first saw Damon," Elena said._

_"I wish I had those..."_

_"You have blue eyes, Caroline," Elena started laughing._

_"Well, yeah, but I like his more..."_

_"How can I mother not want a kid?" Elena asked going back to Katherine's subject._

_"I have no idea but I think it will be better for the boy." Caroline said. "I'd rather leave my son with Damon than with Katherine..."_

"He said Damon is that kind of guy... Who has one night stands all the time and he also said Damon probably has many other kids all over the country,"

"I don't think so..."

"Me neither. Damon and I wear condoms all the time... But there was this time in Washington when we wanted it so much that we kind of forgot to use it," Elena laughed.

"You were able to make a baby on the first and only time you had sex without protection..."

"What can I say?" Elena rolled her eyes. "We are that good..."

"You better be careful now that you know you're that good..." Caroline laughed. "Your son is only four months old. Try not to give him a sibling this soon,"

"Don't worry," Elena smiled. "We have been wearing condoms all the times..." She said.

"You're already fooling around again?" Caroline asked not so surprised.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Elena asked laughing. "We are happy and in love..."

"You and Damon are so perfect together," Caroline blinked her eyes cutely. "You really deserve each other... It's a pity you can't share an apartment yet,"

"Yeah, but since I will be living with you, things will be a lot more easier..." Elena smiled.

"I saw Matt this morning... Damon was taking him to the park," Caroline said.

"I got back from Boston this morning..." Elena said. "Damon paid for the tickets as a present for my birthday. He wants me to publish my book," She smiled.

"I also think you should publish it," Caroline said. "Did you talk to any publisher?"

"Yeah, they will give me the answer next week," Elena smiled. "I can't wait to see my baby,"

"You haven't seen him for five days and you're already freaking out..."

"I know but I miss him so much..." Elena laughed. "How was him when Damon was taking him to the park?"

"He was wearing some really cute clothes... His hair was messed just like Damon's and Damon was carrying a few toys for them to play," Caroline explained.

**_January..._**

Damon finished dressing Matt and then wrapped him on a warm blanket. He was wearing the onesie Caroline had given her. Damon went to Caroline's apartment and only the girls were there.

"Hey honey," Damon kissed Elena's lips.

"Hey Damon," Elena smiled and took Matt in her arms. "Hello, handsome," Matt giggled to his mother and Elena kissed the top of his head.

"Damon, I decided that today you and Elena will have the day for yourselves..." Caroline explained smiling. "Matt will stay with his Aunt for the day and you'll do whatever you want,"

"Care, I already told you that you don't need to do that..."

"I want to do that, Elena," Caroline said taking Matt from Elena's arms. "Right Matt? We will have a lot of fun..."

Caroline took Matt to the bedroom after the kitchen. No one slept there but Elena and Caroline had made a good space for Matt to play when he was with Elena. The floor was covered with carpets for Matt to play with his cars and there were also pillows and blankets for him to sleep. Damon and Elena went to Elena's room and they weren't even inside the room when Damon started kissing her.

**_Room 1:_**

Candice had made a mountain of pillows by the wall and was laid on the floor with her back on the mountain of pillows. Matt was laid just like her but his head was on Candice's belly. The TV was on with Toy Story 3 and Matt was playing with a green car.

"Your mommy and your daddy needed some time alone, Matt," Candice explained. "They will be back soon I think," She laughed.

"Ehh!" Matt said showing Candice his car.

"Your car is beautiful, Matt," Candice caressed his black hair. "Oh, and I saw the pictures your mommy took of you... They are amazing. You can be a model," She smiled. "I'm pretty sure you'll be as hot as your father so it will be a great job for you," She said. "But I'll stop telling you that because your mommy will kill me if she finds out I'm saying these things to a eight months old baby boy," She laughed.

**_Room 2:_**

Damon leaned Elena on the bed, being on her top. Her shirt was already on the floor and she had already took off his black t-shirt. Damon kissed Elena's neck and went down her chest. He placed kisses all over Elena's belly and stopped when he got to her jeans. He took it off and saw the black lacy panties, matching with her bra. Elena was really hot. Elena had her hands on Damon's belt when he kissed her lips again.

Without breaking the kiss, because it was too passionate and good to stop, Elena undid his belt and then undid the flat of his jeans.

Elena was about to take his underwear off when they heard the doorbell ringing. They assumed it was Tyler but they still decided to continue just making out before going to something bigger.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Caroline opened the door and Stefan rushed into the apartment.

Elena and Damon didn't hear anything so they were still making out in Elena's room.

"Where is Elena, Caroline?" Stefan asked angry.

"She is out," Caroline lied.

"I know she is here!" Stefan walked to the hallway and started opening all the doors to look for Elena.

Stefan then opened the door to Elena's room. Caroline noticed she wouldn't be able to do anything to help them so she ran back to the room Matt was. Matt was crying so Caroline took him in her arms. She locked the door the best she could and put the couch against the door. In case something happened, at least Matt would be safe.

"Everything will be okay, Matt," Caroline caressed his hair. "Daddy will protect mommy... Don't worry,"

**_Room 2:_**

"Oh Damon," Elena moaned when Damon ran his hand above her panties.

"ELENA!" They heard Stefan yell and they both jumped out of the bad.

Damon and Elena were only in their underclothes and they didn't know exactly what to do.

"I can explain," Elena walked a step closer to Stefan.

"YOU WHORE!" Stefan slapped her face so hard that Elena ended up on the floor with a huge red bruise on her face.

Damon walked to Stefan and punched him on the face.

"You're not gonna talk to her like that!" Damon yelled and punched Stefan again.

"Damon..." Elena said almost in a whisper.

Stefan pushed Damon against the wall with all his straight and Damon fell above some boxes, making it a little more difficult to stand up.

"Come here, whore," Stefan took Elena by her arm and threw her on the bed.

Stefan sat on Elena's belly and started hitting her face.

"You've been seeing him for all this time, right?" Stefan yelled slapping her. "Bitch," He slapped her and Elena couldn't stop crying. "Slut!" He slapped her again. "WHORE!" Stefan yelled punching Elena.

"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHG NOW!" Damon yelled pushing Stefan to the floor.

Damon used his knee to hurt Stefan's thorax and when Stefan was in too much pain to stand up he started punching him.

"This is for all the times you hit her, idiot!" Damon was hitting Stefan's with his fist and all Elena could see, between all the tears, was the blood spitting from Stefan's mouth and nose. "You're gonna pay for everything you did,"

Stefan saw a book on the floor and took it the best he could. When Damon stopped hitting him for a second, Stefan hit his head with the big book and Damon passed out on the floor.

"Here!" Caroline said pointing to the room from outside.

"You come with me," A police officer took Stefan by his arm.

Stefan tried to hit the police officer but he was smarter and put the handcuffs on Stefan's wrists.

"I'm not going with you," Stefan yelled.

"I had already got a call from your wife saying you had been hitting her. Now I've got another call. You broke into a private property and you did all of this to these two. You're in jail, man," He said. "This will only make things for her to get the divorce," The police officer smiled at Elena.

Elena knew him because she had already interviewed him for the Mystic Falls newspaper. He was a very nice man.

"I'll let the lawyers know about this," The police officer said leaving the apartment with Stefan.

**_March..._**

Matt was only ten months old but he was already walking on his own feet. He could walk quite some distance holding someone's hands. Elena was walking with him through the streets. Everyone in Mystic Falls knew about Elena's relationship with Stefan after that day when Stefan found out about everything. He had stayed in jail for ten days but he could pay for such lawyers that he was free soon. The people didn't talk bad of Elena, they talked bad of Stefan and everyone looked at him disgusted, knowing what he had done to Elena.

Elena had been meeting Stefan, together with their lawyers once in a month and Elena's lawyer was really close to get the divorce. They were supposed to go to the trial by the end of April to get the decision of the judge. Since Stefan didn't want to sign the divorce, Elena hired a lawyer and the judge would be able to give her the divorce if he thought it was the best thing to do for Elena, the one who decided to get the divorce.

Elena was spending all of her payment on the lawyer and some other things she needed for the divorce and she didn't want to ask Damon for money so she was working extra hours to get more money.

Elena was walking to her work with Matt. Damon needed to work as well so Elena used to take Matt once in a while to her work. He loved staying with her even though he still lived with his father. Elena could walk on the streets with him once in a while. People saw them as if she was his stepmother.

"Look who is here..." Stefan showed up.

"Go away, Stefan,"

"Elena, do you think I'm some kind of idiot?" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"You do whatever you want to me... We are in the middle of the street. You'll be arrested as soon as you touch me,"

"I'm just here to talk," He said. "How long did you think you could hide him from me?" Stefan looked at the little boy, who Elena was putting behind her leg.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know he is your son, Elena. The son you should have given away,"

"How can you be so sure he is my son?"

"First of all, I know you and you're all sensitive and emotional. You were never sad or crying after you gave birth to him. After I found out about you and Damon, it didn't take me too long to put the pieces together. You got pregnant with his baby and you gave the baby to Damon so you could lie to me..."

"Yes, Stefan, that's true... You're a monster and I'd never let my son leave under the same roof as you!"

"I know he is your son with Damon, Elena, you can't change that." Stefan said. "Just be careful... See that man across the street?" He pointed to a man.

The man was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. He had his back against a tree and his arms were crossed.

"He knows you, Damon, Caroline and your little boy..." Stefan continued. "He will take your kid away from you as soon as I ask,"

"Goodbye, Stefan," Elena took Matt in her arms and continued walking to her work.

Elena used to work until 10 or even 11pm every day but when she took Matt with him, her boss let her go home at 7pm, without taking anything from her payment. Damon used to get home at 9pm without exceptions. However, that night, he got home and the lights were off. He got confused and looked every single place in that apartment but neither Elena or Matt were there. He saw there was a note from Alaric on the dinner table.

I'm going to the Lake House with Jenna and Jeremy. We will be back in four days and Jenna told me she invited Elena to come with you and Matt. We couldn't talk to Elena today because she didn't answer her phone. Talk to her. It will be nice if you can come. Alaric.

Damon ran to Caroline's apartment, thinking Elena might be there with their son but they weren't there either. Caroline told Damon they would meet each other for lunch but Elena hadn't showed up with Matt. She assumed Elena had too much work to do and wasn't able to go to the restaurant but now she was getting worried. It had passed nine o'clock. Elena and Matt weren't home and no one knew where they were.

**_So guys, thank you for all the amazing reviews you left on last chapter! I loved them all. I hope you liked this chapter. It had some drama and some shocking moments, yeah. This story will end on chapter 19 and then we have the epilogue on the 20th chapter. Since we only have 5 more chapters, I decided to jump many months in this chapter._**

**_I used the name of the months instead of "* months later..." because it's easier for you to understand. :)_**

**_A lot of important things happened here. Stefan knows about Damon and Elena but he also knows about their son! :0_**

**_And what happened to Elena and Matt? Did Stefan take them? What do you think it happened? Tell me!_**

**_You'll get a few surprises in the following chapters. But by surprise I don't mean bad ones because you will like one or two haha. Please review! Let's get 20 or more reviews in this chapter?_**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15 - History Repeating_**

"Elena Gilbert," A nurse walked into a room and saw Elena.

That hospital room was for many people, with curtains dividing the beds. Elena had some bandages on her arms and one on her forehead. She had no broken bones and was feeling well. Elena was told to wait for the nurse there but she couldn't help walking around the room. She was feeling good but she didn't really care about her. All she wanted to know was if her baby boy was alright.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"I'm alright!" Elena answered wanting to leave that place as soon as possible. "I just wanna see him..."

"Does it hurt?" She asked touching Elena's arms.

"No, I'm fine!" Elena said. "Please, let me see my baby," She begged about to cry.

"Come with me," She asked.

Elena followed the nurse and they went to the children's section of the hospital. There were many kids there and the nurse then opened the door to the babies' room. There were about ten cribs in that room and three of them had babies in it. They went straight to the place where Matt was.

"Matt!" Elena said relieved that he was alive.

"He is okay..." The nurse smiled giving Matt to Elena. "He had to

get a blood transfusion but everything went great. He has no broken bones and nothing big happened either..."

"Thank God," Elena said. "I was so worried!"

Elena too him in her arms and Matt wrapped his tiny arms around Elena's neck and Elena held him tightly against her neck. He had a small bruise on his forehead and on his small hands.

"Mama," Matt said his first word while hugging his mother.

The car accident had made him too scared. He took hours to stop crying and the nurses took care of him while other nurses took care of Elena. Matt had been taken care really good but he knew no one of the women there was his mother and he felt alone. He could be only eleven months old but he knew exactly who his mother was. And he wanted her, not those nurses.

"I'm here, son," Elena smiled happy to hear him calling her mother. "Mommy is here..." She kissed the top of his head.

"I talked to the firemen and they said your car was total loss... You were lucky you could get out of the car with your baby in time. The car exploded a few minutes after you two got out..."

"Yes, we were lucky..." Elena said caressing Matt's back.

"They also said it was a problem with the brake of your car,"

"Yeah," Elena said. "I tried to stop but it didn't stop no matter what I did,"

"You two can both go home... Just go to the entrance and ask for a cab,"

"Thank you," Elena smiled and walked out of the room.

[...]

_"Damon Salvatore?"_ Damon answered his phone as soon as it started ringing.

"Yeah,"

_"Are you the one responsible for the one year old boy Matthew Salvatore?"_

"Yes," Damon asked getting worried.

_"Elena Gilbert was in a car accident with him..." _He said and Damon already felt his body shaking.

Damon stopped talking and was just trying to listen what the fireman said. The phone was almost falling from his hands because all he could think was that his girlfriend and son were dead. He had seen his own mother die in a car accident. He couldn't lose the two loves of his life to the same thing.

_"They were on the road to the Lake when the car hit the wall of the tunnel... The car got on fire a few seconds later," _

That was the last thing Damon heard the fireman said before everything went black. Damon passed out on Caroline's living room and didn't hear the rest of the man's explanation.

"Damon!" Caroline called him and threw some water at his face.

"Caroline..." Damon said after s few seconds. "They are gone, Caroline," He cried hugging his knees. "My Elena and my Matt are gone, Caroline!" Damon yelled crying.

"What?!" Caroline yelled. "Damon!" Caroline tried to sit him but Damon was in too much shock to even sit. "How can they be gone?"

"They are gone... They are gone!" Damon yelled in tears. "I lost my mother, the love of my life and my son to the same stupid tragedy! Why does everyone I love has to die?!" Damon was almost pulling his hair out.

Damon was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees and moving back and forth, crying, yelling and pulling his hair. He didn't even know what to do. They heard the doorbell ring and Damon didn't want to see who was there. It was probably someone to inform them that Elena and Matthew were gone. Caroline stood up to answer the door since and Damon kept on the floor crying and yelling. Elena rushed into the living room and put Matt on Caroline's arms running to Damon.

"Damon..." Elena said touching his head.

"Lena?" Damon looked up and saw Elena. Alive.

"I'm here, Damon, I'm here..." Elena smiled and Damon hugged her. "We are both okay!"

"The car... It exploded," Damon said still not believing Elena was in front of him. "The man told me it had gotten on fire a few minutes after the accident..." He said crying.

"It did, but I took Matt the fastest I could and we got out..." Elena explained drying his tears.

"Elena..."

"He is in shock," Elena told Caroline.

Elena helped Damon sit on the couch and placed a kiss on his lips. Damon tried to smile but he was still in shock. Elena took Matt from Caroline's arms and placed him on Damon's legs. Matt looked at his father smiling and Damon hugged him.

"Matt..." Damon said kissing Matt's head.

"Daddy," Matt said wrapping his arms around Damon.

"Daddy?" Damon looked at his son and started crying of happiness. "You just called me daddy?"

"He called me mama earlier..." Elena smiled happy.

"Dada," Matt tried to repeat. "Mama," He smiled and Damon and Elena hugged their son together.

"Your treasures are okay, Damon," Caroline smiled.

"What were you doing on the road to the Lake?" Damon asked finally going back to reality.

"Jenna invited us to come over..." Elena said. "I left you a note at home telling you to go meet us there at the Lake House,"

"What? I didn't see it!" Damon said. "I thought Stefan had gotten you two! You scared me to death, Lena!"

"I'm sorry... But I really think Stefan was the reason why were in that car accident," Elena told them. "The fireman said the problem with the break could only be caused by human hands... I'm almost sure Stefan did that,"

"Look at me, you two," Caroline asked and Elena and Damon looked at her. "Let's go to the Lake house. Stefan knows about everything so I think we should all stay outside of the city for a while..." She explained. "We can use my car. Tyler is in New York anyway,"

"What do you think?" Damon looked at Elena. "Do you want to go back to that road?"

"Yes, I want to go..." Elena smiled. "We also need to talk..." She said.

"Let's not worry about anything right now. Let's go to the Lake house and we talk there..."

[...]

"Elena?" Jeremy appeared at the door of the living room.

"Yes, Jer?" Elena was sitting on the couch talking to Damon, who had Matt on his legs playing with a stuffed animal.

"Can we make chocolate cake together?" Jeremy asked and Elena could see the happiness in his eyes.

"Of course we can, Jer!" Elena said happy. "We can bake it tonight but then you go to sleep, honey..."

"Matt is a lot younger than me and he is not sleeping," Jeremy rolled his eyes and Damon and Elena laughed.

"Okay, let's see what we can do," She smiled and walked to the kitchen with Jeremy.

Damon went upstairs with Matt and walked into Elena's bedroom. The room was very girly and Damon couldn't help but laugh. They wouldn't have a crib for Matt but Elena's bed would have enough space for the three to sleep there. Damon arranged the bed and then placed Matt's pajamas on the mattress, together with his socks. Damon had always hated shopping but he loved to buy things for his son. The week before, he had gone to the shopping mall with Matt and they went back with so many shopping bags that it was hard to believe that there had been no woman with them.

_The mall Damon had taken Matt wasn't a building like many malls out there. It was a huge space with many stores outside, as if it was a really small city. There were many families there as well, walking with their kids. Damon was pushing Matt's stroller but he had his arms on the small table of it, wanting to see everything around him. His baby bag was on the compartment under the stroller, with some food and milk for him._

**Store 1: Football Store**

_"Look son, one day you'll be a big fan of football," Damon said taking Matt on his arms. "Just like your dad is,"_

_Damon took a baby cloth that was from his football team together with socks and a hat, matching with the clothes._

_"You'll be very handsome in this outfit, son," Damon smiled._

_Damon noticed Matt couldn't stop staring at the table which had many toys and he walked there. Matt took a football ball and giggled showing it to his father._

_"Do you want it?" Damon laughed. _

_"Tha!" Matt yelled pointing to a stuffed teddy bear, dressed on a t-shirt of Damon's football team. _

_"Okay, two toys and one outfit... That's enough for this store, right son?" Damon smiled but then Matt took another stuffed animal in his hand. "Okay, three toys," Damon laughed._

**Store 2: Shoes Store**

_"Your mom loves these!" Damon said looking at the all star converses at the shop window. "They are on sale!" He said happy and walked into the store._

_Damon asked the salesman for a baby all star and he grabbed it on Matt's size. He was still in his stroller and he had already taken off his shoes. Matt didn't really like to wear shoes so he managed to take it off when Damon wasn't looking. However, Elena loved when he was fashion and Caroline didn't allowed Matt to go out as if he was a dirty lazy boy._

_"If you buy two shoes, the third one is free," The salesman smiled at Damon and Matt._

_"How much?" Damon asked._

_"If you take three shoes, it is sixty dollars," He smiled._

_"Well, that's a great sale..." Damon said. "What colors do you have on his size?" He asked._

_Matt had tried on the black one and Damon loved it on his son. _

_"I have dark blue, green, red, white and brown,"_

_"Blue and red, Matt?" He asked him, even knowing he wouldn't really answer, but Matt was more interested on taking off the shoes Damon had already put on him. "I'm gonna let you live with your Aunt Caroline and she will teach you how to wear shoes," Damon laughed standing up to pay for Matt's shoes._

**Store 3: A Café**

_Damon sat at a table for two and took Matt out of his stroller. He sat Matt on his legs and Matt started staring at Damon's plate, on the table. Damon had ordered a croissant, a chocolate chips cookie and a coffee. He knew Matt loved cookies so he wasn't surprised when Matt took his cookie and bit it._

_"Matt, you shouldn't put all of it in your mouth," Damon said taking the cookie from him._

_Matt did a bad face and started crying. Damon gave him his cookie back and Matt smiled, eating the cookie with his hand._

_Damon ate his croissant and drink his coffee while Matt ate his cookie. Matt loved the cookie so much, he didn't even give a small piece to his father. When Matt finished his cookie, Damon put him back in his stroller and held the baby bottle for him while he drank his milk. Matt quickly fell asleep after that small meal they had had. Since the mall was outdoors, there was some wind there. Damon covered Matt with a thin but warm blanket and Matt seemed to be sleeping really well in there. Since Matt was asleep, Damon decided it was time to buy something for himself._

_They went to a books store and Damon bought three books so he could improve his knowledge and his work would be so much better. Leaving the books' store, Damon noticed there was a Victoria's Secret right in front of the books' store._

**Store 4: Victoria's Secret**

_Damon walked into the store, which was somewhat empty and went straight to the lingerie section. Damon wasn't the kind of guy who goes to the mall every day but he liked to give Elena a present every time he went to one. He saw many types of lingerie. The last time Damon and Elena had had sex was so long ago that Damon couldn't exactly remember when it had been. Therefore, he decided to buy her two of the sexiest lingerie there. He chose a black lacy one and a red lacy one. He couldn't wait to see Elena wearing them. _

_Damon then when to the perfume's section and chose Elena's favorite. He also bought one for Caroline, a perfume he had seen in her bedroom some time back, since he wanted to thank her for letting Elena stay there and also let Matt stay there whenever they needed. _

**Store 5: Toy's Store**

_Matt was still asleep in his stroller but Damon decided to buy him something more anyway. Matt loved music so Damon was looking for something with songs. _

_Damon chose a machine that had many buttons with animals on them. If you pressed the button, it said the name of that animal and the noise the animal usually did. It was from kids from one to three years old so he decided to give it to his son. Damon was walking through the store looking for the place where he could pay for the toy when he saw the board games. He looked at the games and decided to buy one board game for Jeremy._

_Damon liked many games from that shelf so it was hard for him to choose one but he ended up taking Monopoly. He knew Jeremy didn't have that one and he thought he would like it._

Damon turned on the water and filled the bathtub. He took his clothes off and then took Matt's clothes off. Damon entered the bathtub with his son and it wasn't too deep so there was no problem for Matt.

"Eehhh!" Matt yelled happy playing with the water.

"You really like water, don't you?" Damon smiled playing with Matt.

Matt was standing on his feet and was holding on the side of the bathtub so he could play with the rubber duck Damon had put in the water for him.

Damon and Matt had been in the bathtub for about forty minutes when Elena walked into her bedroom looking for her boyfriend and son.

"What a beautiful scene..." Elena smiled entering in the bathroom. "My two boys having a bath together," She said.

"It's great you're here... I want to go out, can you take Matt's towel and take him?"

"Sure,"

Elena wrapped Matt on a towel and went to the bedroom. Her top tank was a little messed up so Damon could see her bra. He noticed she was wearing the red bra he had bought her that day at Victoria's Secret. That could only mean one thing. They would have sex that night.

Damon left the bathtub and got dressed. He went back to Elena's bedroom and she was giving Matt a baby bottle of milk. He was wearing the sleepers and socks Damon had put on the bed.

"Jeremy wants us to go play Monopoly with him, honey," Elena smiled.

"That seems good, let's go?" Damon said.

"Damon... We are going to play Monopoly with Jeremy but then we need to talk. There are many things I need to tell you and those things will change our lives for a few months," Elena explained.

Damon couldn't hide his surprise. He had been all happy but what Elena had just said had made Damon really worried. He had seen what it's like to lose the love of his life when he thought Elena had died in that car accident earlier that night. He could bear to think of losing her again. He just couldn't. He was praying she would tell him everything except that she would leave him.

**_OMG What are Elena going to tell Damon? Will she break up with him? Will she leave her boyfriend and son? Will she do something bad? Or will she stay with him through it all? Well, let's review and I'll tell you next chapter!_**

**_So, Stefan didn't kidnap them but he caused a car accident that almost killed Elena and Matt. You were surprised right? haha_**

**_I loved the reviews on last chapter! Please, keep reviewing because the reviews are really important to me! :)_**

**_Love you all! See you next chapter!_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - The Only Way**

Elena walked into Jeremy's room and saw her two boys there. Jeremy was on his bed and Matt was in a crib next to Jeremy's bed. They had found the crib Jeremy had used as a baby in the basement and Damon set it up for Matt. That was such a cold night so Jeremy was covered with two warm blankets. Elena had given Jeremy a Spider Man doll a few weeks back and since them, Jeremy liked to sleep with it.

Although Jeremy was her brother, Elena treated him like a son. Jeremy had gotten along with Matt really well and no one seemed to be jealous of each other.

"It's too late to play tonight, Jer," Elena sat on the bed and caressed his hair. "We will play tomorrow for sure,"

"Okay, Lena," Jeremy smiled.

"Good night, Jer," Elena kissed his forehead.

Elena walked to the crib, where Matt was sleeping, and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Matt was covered with one really warm blanket and his teddy bear was next to him. It was the teddy bear Elena had slept with since she was five years old and Matt could notice Elena's smell on it so he loved to sleep with him. It also calmed him down and with him, Matt used to sleep all night long without waking up crying.

"Goodnight, son,"

Elena left her brother's room and walked straight to her bedroom. Damon was walking back and forth through the room, with his arms crossed, trying to figure out what Elena was going to tell him. Elena walked into the bedroom and closed the door, locking it.

"Sit here," Elena pointed to the edge of the bed.

Damon and Elena sat on the edge of the bed and Elena grabbed Damon's hand, caressing it.

"Say it, Elena, I can't wait any more minute," Damon asked nervous. "Are you gonna break up with me again? Are you gonna take Matt away from me?" He seemed desperate.

"Damon," Elena laughed. "Calm down," She asked and placed a soft kiss on his lips, thinking that would help to calm him down. "Stefan knows Matt is the son I should have given away... He knows we had a plan so he wouldn't find out but that friend of his, Klaus, followed you and me around and they ended up putting all the pieces together," Elena started. "I ran into him at the street and he warned me to be careful. He has about five men spread around Mystic Falls, waiting for him to call them. Stefan calls them and they take Matt,"

"He would never kidnap Matt, Lena," Damon said smiling. "I would never allow that,"

"Stefan is dangerous. He is really capable of kidnapping our son and that cannot happen..." Elena said. "He knows everything, Damon," She cried. "Stefan knows at what time we both leave to work, he knows where we work, he knows everything about Caroline and Tyler too. I've noticed there is a man following me and Matt everywhere we go, Damon,"

"Lena, you are scared but I promise you, nothing will happen to Matt,"

"No, Damon, you can't promise that because we both know how dangerous Stefan is. We can't fight against him..." Elena said. "I can't go out with Matt anymore because he will take Matt from me. I'm weak and fragile and I would never be able to beat a strong tall man so he would take Matt away from me easily," She explained.

"What are you planning to do then, Elena?" Damon smirked.

"You'll accept that promotion your boss talked to you about last week..." Elena said trying to smile.

"Elena... You don't understand," Damon said. "That promotion means I'll get a payment which is two times what I get today but that won't help us in anything... Moreover, I would have to move back to Washington," Damon said and Elena smiled nodding. Damon then understood why she wanted him to take the promotion. "No, Elena, I can't move back to Washington..."

"You have to, Damon," Elena cried not wanting her boys to go away. "It's the only way I can keep you safe..." She asked. "You will move back to Washington with Matt,"

"No, Elena," Damon said. "I'm not taking Matt away from you!" He said standing up. "You are his mother... I can't do it,"

"Yes you can, Damon! I'm doing this to protect him! You move back to Washington to him and Stefan will never know about you two again. That means you two will be safe and that's what I need to know. That you're safe!" Elena said crying. "My lawyer called me and told me the audience for our divorce was postponed. It was supposed to be in three weeks but now it will be in six weeks... Which means, end of May," She said. "Then, Stefan will be judged for his crimes. This one will be divided in four sessions... The first one is on June 29th," Elena explained. "I'll have to stay in Mystic Falls for that. I'm gonna be there when he is judged."

"When is the last one?"

"August 4th," Elena said.

"No, Elena, you must be insane. I'm not gonna take Matt to Washington so we will have to stay four months without you!"

"Yes, you are going to take Matt to Washington!" Elena said. "You have your old apartment there so it's perfect. You need to go, Damon. I can't protect you if you're here but if you're there, I can!" She smiled. "You stay there with our son and everything will get arranged in my life, Damon. I'll be free, no more Stefan..." Elena said. "Moreover, I can go to Washington to see you two!" She smiled. "It's been decided, Damon, you two are going! You can't come back to Mystic Falls until Stefan is in prison so if you need me badly, tell me and I'll take the first flight to Washington,"

"I'll miss you badly every day, Lena," Damon rolled his eyes and Elena laughed.

"You'll survive, Damon. I'll live with you two in Washington when all of this end!" She caressed his hand. "We will get married and have a happy life with our son,"

"I don't know, Elena," Damon said still a little bit insecure. "Matt is too young. I think the absence of his mother can affect him..."

"I'll go to Washington with some frequency, Damon," Elena smiled. "You're the best daddy I know so I know you'll do an excellent job raising our son for these four months..." She said. "I've seen how you take care of him when there are only you two and the bond between you two is beautiful... You'll be fine," Elena smiled.

"What about you, Lena? Stefan can try to get your or something..." Damon said worried.

"Don't worry, I'll keep living in Caroline's apartment and I'll be very careful when I'm at the streets," Elena said.

Elena walked to where her bag was and opened it. She took a small white envelope from inside of it and handed it to Damon.

"You leave tomorrow," Elena said.

Damon opened the envelope a little bit confused and noticed two plane tickets and a paper inside the envelope. They were the two tickets to Washington. One for Matt and one for Damon. The paper was Elena's authorization so Matt could travel with only one of his parents.

"What?" Damon asked about to cry.

"You leave tomorrow night..." Elena said. "We have the entire day tomorrow to be together but then you go to Washington... I worry a lot about my two boys and I'll only be able to sleep and work well when I know you and Matt are safe and miles away from Stefan."

"Okay, Elena, I'll take Matt to Washington but I want you to know that I don't want to do that. I am not a coward and I would easily stay here to protect you. I'm doing this for you, honey," Damon said caressing her cheek.

"I know, Damon, I know," Elena smiled. "If we didn't have a son, I would never ask you to leave... I would do everything I could so you stayed by my side every minute. But we do have a son and we need to protect him..."

"He will be the safest baby boy in the country," Damon smirked making Elena laugh. "Lena, since we only have tonight before I move back to Washington, I think you owe me something, don't you?" He asked flirting with her and running his hand under her t-shirt.

"Damon..."

"Come on..." Damon begged cupping her boob with his hand.

"Fine," Elena laughed.

Elena was bent over looking for something inside her suitcase while Damon was laid on her bed wearing only Calvin Klein boxers. He was focused on her beautiful ass when Elena turned to him with a small box in her hand. Elena threw the box at Damon and he caught it reading it.

Damon removed his underwear and started stroking his member for Elena to watch it. Elena loved seeing how his cock was growing bigger and she just couldn't wait to feel it.

"Come here, love," Damon called her.

"Tonight I'm gonna take you to heaven," Damon smiled.

Elena laid on her back, while Damon went to the bathroom and came back with a box. He opened it and showed Elena what was inside of it. There was a dildo and a vibrator in it.

"Oh my," Elena's eyes shone.

The dildo was really long and fat. It was probably shorter than Damon's actual dick but it was a lot fatter for sure. The vibrator was just a little fatter than Damon's.

"You can yell all you want..." Damon smiled knowing that room was noise proof.

"Okay," Elena smiled.

Elena had never used those type of sex toys before and she was really excited that Damon was going to use them in her.

"Keep your head on the pillow and just stay calm... It will feel weird but it gets better," He said and Elena nodded smiling.

Damon spread Elena's legs a bit and rubbed the vibrator on her pussy before turning it on.

"Girls love it... I'm sure you'll love it too," Damon smiled putting its tip inside of her pussy.

Damon began to push it inside of her pussy and Elena was only moaning and moving her hips. When half of the vibrator was inside of her, it touched her G-spot and it felt so good she started convulsing on the bed.

"Damon!" Elena yelled.

Damon didn't say anything and just kept pushing it. Elena was yelling and it felt amazing.

"Ahh!" Elena yelled. "Gosh, more! I want more!" She begged while Damon pushed it inside of her. "This is so fucking good!" Elena moaned feeling the vibrator inside of her. "Damon, this is too good..." She said closing her eyes.

Damon then started moving the vibrator in and out of her pussy while he licked her. Elena had never experienced that before but that felt incredibly good. Damon pulled it out of her and she relaxed for two seconds before she started begging for more.

Damon leaned over her and kissed her lips while his hand entered her pussy. Elena moaned but kissed him back.

"Ahhh! Damon!" Elena yelled in pleasure as Damon fucked her with his hand. "Keep going!"

"Are you okay?" Damon stopped moving.

"Yes, I'm just horny..." Elena laughed.

As Damon pulled his hand out of Elena, Elena sat on the bed and looked at Damon. She took his cock in her hand and started stroking it.

"Hmmm," Damon moaned feeling her hand around his cock.

Elena opened the package of condom and put it on her mouth. She took his cock in her mouth and rolled the condom down his member with only her teeth and tongue. Elena put one leg to the other side of his body and with the help of her hand, she placed the tip of it against her entrance.

Damon loved when Elena was on top. He loved to feel her taking control over him. Elena started going down and smiled when his entire cock was inside of her. Damon took his back out of the mattress and kissed Elena while she stayed sitting on him.

"I love you so much," Damon smirked.

"I love you too," Elena smiled.

Damon and Elena kissed for quite some minutes while no one moved their bodies. They liked to just feel each other. After a passionate kiss, Damon turned them on bed and got on her top. Elena smiled and Damon started penetrating Elena in the missionary position.

"Hmm," Elena moaned while he moved in and out.

Damon kissed Elena passionately and when his cock started throbbing, he felt Elena's muscles contracting. They were getting to their climax together. It didn't last long before Elena felt Damon's cum filling the condom inside of her.

"That was amazing..." Damon smiled taking off the condom.

"I want more," Elena smiled. "Round two?" She asked. "Let's go faster now..." She smiled malicious.

"Sit on the edge of the bed. I want your legs opened too," Damon asked.

Elena did as Damon asked and sat on the bed. When she opened her legs, he saw her shaved pussy still dripping wet. Damon sat on the floor in front of her and spread her legs a little more. He put his hands on her waist and licked Elena's pussy. She moaned so he kept licking her. When Elena was ready for him again, he thrust his member in her again.

Elena had asked him to go faster but Damon couldn't help but go slowly. That was hot but what he really wanted was to make love to her. He didn't know for how long they would be apart and Damon wanted to make Elena sure that he loved her more than anything. Elena smiled at him so Damon kissed her passionately. The moves were slow but it felt amazing. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and they made love for the rest of the night.

[...]

Elena woke up in the next morning and noticed Damon wasn't on the bed anymore. She then went to Jeremy's room but neither Jeremy or Damon were there. Walking down the stairs. Elena found Alaric and Jenna sharing a piece of chocolate cake.

"Where is Matt and Damon?" Elena asked.

"Outside," Jenna smiled.

Elena walked out of the house and found Damon and Jeremy playing American Football on the yard. They seemed to be having a lot of fun. Elena then looked around and saw Matt playing on the grass. His clothes were all dirty but he couldn't stop laughing. She noticed Damon was paying attention to him even though he was playing a game with Jeremy.

Matt's toys were a few feet away from Matt so Elena guessed Matt had been trying to run away from his father. Elena walked towards Matt and he stopped what he was doing right away.

"Good morning, son," Elena smiled kissing the top of his head. "Why aren't you playing football with them?" She asked softly and laughing.

"Hey, Lena!" Jeremy yelled.

"Hi Jer! Hi, honey!" Elena said smiling.

"Matt loved the grass..." Damon explained walking to Elena. "He almost caught a squirrel who was walking next to him,"

"I need to change his clothes... He is too dirty," Elena said.

"He is a boy, Elena," Damon laughed. "He doesn't need to be clean all the time... That doesn't really matter for us,"

"His clothes are brown because of all the dirt!" Elena said.

"Let him have fun, Lena," Jeremy said.

"Okay, you men can play," Elena laughed.

"Come play with us!" Jeremy asked.

"I don't really like football..." Elena rolled her eyes. "I think I'm gonna walk around with Matt," She said.

Elena put a cap on Matt's head and then grabbed his tiny hand. Matt could only stand up on his own feet when holding onto something or someone but slowly, he was getting able to walk by himself. Elena and Matt were walking hand in hand by the lake when Elena smiled at his son taking him in her arms.

"Matt, you'll go live with daddy for a few months and mommy will be gone during this time... You're still a baby boy so you won't suffer but mommy promises she will visit you every time I can," Elena smiled kissing the tip of Matt's nose.

[...]

"Mama," Matt was sitting on Elena's legs and didn't let go of her for nothing.

"I bought cookies, Matt," Damon showed up and sat by Elena's side.

Matt looked at Damon and then at the delicious chocolate chip cookie Damon was holding but didn't really care. He burried his head on Elena's chest again and kept his arms wrapped around his mother's neck.

"He is somewhat understand that he will stay without you for some time..." Damon said.

"Mommy loves you, little boy," Elena kissed Matt's head.

"Mommy..." Matt said.

"Look son, it's a cookie." Damon smiled. "Your favorite... You need to eat, baby,"

Matt didn't even look at Damon anymore. All he wanted was his mother. She took the cookie from Damon's hand and started giving small pieces of the cookie in his mouth. Matt giggled enjoying the chocolate chip cookie.

They were at the airport wanting for the flight to he announced. Damon and Elena were hand in hand and Matt was sleeping on Elena's chest. He had fallen asleep even before finishing his cookie. Elena was caressing his black hair and his back so he would know she was there.

"Flight 4328 to Washington DC now boarding," They heard the announcement.

Damon and Matt's bags had already been sent to the plane and Damon was carrying only Matt's baby bag. The bag was on his shoulder when he stood up from the bench. Elena smiled snd they all walked to the gate together.

"Take care of him and of yourself... We will talk every day, don't worry," Elena smiled.

"I want to know everything about Stefan..."

"You will be informed of everything, honey,"

Elena placed Matt on Damon's arms and he groaned a little but didn't wake up. Elena smiled and kissed Damon on the lips. Damon walked through the gate with his sleeping son in his arms while Elena gazed them from quite some distance. Damon smiled at Elena and blew her a kiss before disappearing inside the gate with Matt.

**_I'm back guys! I hope you liked this chapter and I think I surprised you all again! Haha some of you thought Elena was pregnant, some of you thought she was gonna leave them. Well, they are apart but it was her choice to protect her men._**

**_Thank you all for the amazing reviews! This story is getting to its end and I'm so sad... :(_**

**_We will have the divorce audience in next chapter so let's pray for Elena to get her divorce, right? _**

**_Please, review! Your reviews are very important to me and I LOVEEEEEE reading them! Let's see what surprises I've prepared for you in next chapter... u.u PLEASE REVIEW! :)_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Free**

"We are here today for the last audience of Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore's divorce," The judge said.

Elena was sitting at a table in front of Stefan. Both of them had a lawyer next to them. The judge kept talking for a few minutes and then went to the point.

"Miss Gilbert asks for the divorce because of the way Mister Salvatore treated her during their marriage," The judge said. "We talked to friends and family and asked them many questions, which are impossible to lie," He continued.

"My client never treated her badly," Stefan's lawyer said. "Elena used to go out every night to stay with friends and somewhat forgotten she had a husband,"

"My client only went out with friends because your client was always working and he never really gave her attention," Elena's lawyer told Stefan's.

"Oh, now working is a crime!" Stefan's lawyer raised his voice.

"Order!" The judge yelled.

"We talked to Miss Gilbert's Aunt, Jenna Sommers and she told us about many times where she saw Miss Gilbert hurt," The judge started. "Miss Sommers said she saw her niece with bruises and purple marks all over Miss Gilbert's body but Miss Gilbert always denied Mister Salvatore hit her." He said. "We've heard the same story from Miss Gilbert's little brother, Jeremy Gilbert,"

"My Aunt always told me not to get married because I would regret getting married so soon so i didn't want her to know I was living a nightmare..." Elena told the judge. "My brother is only ten but he protects me as if he was my older brother. He hates to see me hurt, even when it's not just physically but emotionally... I tried to hid my bruises the maximum I could so he would not see it," She said. "I didn't want to tell him..."

Elena's lawyer noticed how nervous she was. She couldn't stop sweating and her nails were almost gone because of the way she moved them on the table. He smiled at her and Elena knew she had done it right.

"Your best friend Caroline Forbes knew about that, right?" The judge asked.

"Yeah, she is my best friend so I tell her everything..." Elena smiled.

"We wanted to know more about this case so we talked to some people from the places you two work," The judge said. "Miss Gilbert's boss told us that Miss Gilbert seemed to be distracted a lot, always hiding herself from her co-workers and that she liked to do extra hours even though it meant she had to stay at work until midnight or even later. Mister Smith never knew exactly why Miss Gilbert did that but for a few months, he has noticed Miss Gilbert was afraid to go home,"

"That's right, judge," Elena's lawyer said.

"Elena has been having an affair!" Stefan's lawyer provoked. "She wanted to stay with her lover while my client waited for her at home,"

"Stefan never waited for me! He was always drunk when I got home!" Elena said.

"Mister Salvatore tried to rape my client one night when he and his friend were drunk," Elena's lawyer defended his client. "We can prove this... My client had called the police when they were inside the room and the call was still on. The police has the whole conversation recorded," He said and Stefan's eyes went wide in surprise. He didn't know about that.

"I know, we have heard that conversation..." The judge said. "Miss Gilbert, are you having an affair?"

Elena was shivering and sweating on her seat. She was scared the judge would end up not giving her the divorce and everything would go down the drain. She also checked the watch on her wrist every two seconds thinking that audience was taking to long. It was around four o'clock and Elena had to catch a plane at 6:30pm.

"I met him after Stefan and I had a fight and he hit me... I wanted to get drunk and ended up meeting this man," Elena said remembering her lawyer had told her to never lie. "Can you blame and punish me for falling in love?"

"My client lived in such a hell that she had to move out of her house to live with her best friend, Caroline," Elena's lawyer told him.

"We then have the incident where Mister Salvatore broke into her privacy and hit Miss Gilbert and her lover," The judge said. "You were arrested for that but you paid for the freedom and got out,"

Their talk went for another hour and Elena was getting more and more nervous every second. The judge was asking every kind of questions and even though Elena's lawyer seemed to be pretty confident, Elena could only think about the worse.

The three judges were talking to themselves about the final decision and that was only making Elena more nervous.

"Well, we had enough talks and proofs. We got to the conclusion that Miss Gilbert asked for the divorce so she could have a better life and Mister Salvatore didn't want to give her the divorce because he knew she would have a good life and it wouldn't be with him. We have enough evidences that Miss Gilbert was treated really badly during the time she lived at the boarding house," The judge said. "Miss Elena Gilbert is now divorced from Mister Stefan Salvatore by law." He said and Elena hugged her lawyer. "You are not Elena Gilbert Salvatore anymore, only Elena Gilbert," The judge said smiling. "You and Miss Salvatore have nothing together anymore... This audience is complete." He said standing up to leave.

"Thank you!" Elena hugged her lawyer again.

"You're a free woman now, Elena," He smiled. "Come with me, I'll give you a ride to the airport..." He said. "Go see your son,"

[...]

"Mommy..." Matt said pointing to picture of Elena on the coffee table.

"Mommy will come back soon, son," Damon caressed his hair. "I don't know when but she will,"

Damon and Matt had been living in Washington for almost two months now. Damon had arranged the whole apartment and it was a very nice place. Matt had his own room, which had toys all over it, and Matt had loved it. Damon bedroom was arranged in a way he knew Elena loved and he couldn't wait for her to go to Washington.

On the following day, Matt would be doing one year old and Elena hadn't said anything about going to Washington to see him. Damon felt bad for that but he knew Elena had the divorce audience. He just felt bad that she wouldn't be there for their son's first birthday.

Damon then heard the doorbell. He had ordered pizza for him to eat while watching his basketball game. Damon had put the coffee table a little aside so he could play with Matt on the whole carpet. There were toys all over the living room and the two boys were having a lot of fun. Damon stood up and when he opened the door, his jaw fell.

"Did anyone order pizza?" Elena smiled holding Damon's pizza.

Damon put the pizza on the table and hugged Elena the tightest she could. Damon looked at her and noticed she was crying. He got worried at first but he then realized she was crying of happiness.

"I have something for you," Elena smiled handing him a paper from her bag.

"You got the divorce..." Damon smiled.

"I got the divorce!" Elena said happy and kissed Damon. "I'm all yours now, Damon," She smiled.

"Mommy," Elena heard Matt say.

When Elena looked at her son, she saw Matt standing on his feet while he held on the couch. Elena ran to him and threw herself on the floor, hugging him.

"Gosh, how I missed you!" Elena hugged Matt tightly.

"Mommy..." Matt said when Elena kissed his cheek.

"Do you prefer wine, champagne or beer to celebrate?" Damon asked Elena.

"A beer is fine... There is no need to open a bottle of wine or champagne," Elena smiled while playing with Matt. "You're so big, son..."

"We went to the pediatrician yesterday, right son?" Damon asked setting up the table for them. "She said Matt is perfect... He only has to take some vaccines but that's all," He smiled. "I'm going to take him next week," Damon told her.

Damon noticed how Elena was happy to be playing with Matt on the floor that he didn't even bother to ask her go to have a seat at the table. He put the coffee table next to them and put the pizza, the cutlery and the beers on it. Damon sat next to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You're taking good care of him..." Elena smiled. "I told you you would be nothing like your father," She said caressing Damon's hand.

"I see that now..." Damon laughed.

"How is work?" Elena asked eating a piece of the pizza while playing with Matt and his cars.

"It's good... Moreover, Matt loves it." Damon smiled looking at his son.

"Really?"

"Yeah, since I was promoted, I now have my own office so he stays with me in my room. I bought one more playpen and I let it there. Every night we pack a small bag of toys together and he plays there..." Damon smiled. "The playpen is bigger than the one we have here so he likes to sleep in there," He said. "I let a blanket, a pillow and a teddy bear for him there and he uses it..." Damon said. "He gets bored a few times so I usually take him out. I work in a big house which has a really nice years so I usually go for a walk with him. He loves the people there but what he loves the most is stay on my legs while I'm working so he can type on the computer..." He said and Elena laughed.

"I can see someone will be following daddy's steps," Elena giggled at Matt.

"I can miss any day at work, honey," Damon said. "I know you're here and everything but I can't miss. You could go with me. Unless you want to be alone with Matt,"

"I don't mind going to your work, Damon," Elena smiled softly. "All I want is to be near you,"

"How long are you staying here?" Damon asked.

"My boss let me stay out of work for two weeks... He said I could come but I have to work two extra hours every day for three weeks when I go back," Elena smiled. "Since I don't have you or Matt, I don't mind working that much... It's also good because I can give Tyler and Caroline some privacy," She said.

Damon stood up and grabbed the pizza box and the two bottles of beer from the coffee table. Elena made a move to stand up to help him but Damon told her to stay there. Damon cleaned up everything and then turned to Elena.

"Come here, I want to show you our apartment,"

"Our apartment?" Elena laughed.

"Yes, you'll live here so it's yours too," Damon smirked. "Come on," He said extending his hand to her. "You can leave Matt there, there is nothing here that can hurt him," He smiled.

Elena stood up and walked to Damon. She had already seen the kitchen since it was together with the living room and they walked to the hallway. The apartment had only two bedrooms but that was enough for them. At least for now. One of the bedrooms was on the right side of the hallway and the other one on the left side. There was also a bathroom on the right side of the hallway.

"Aww, I loved this," Elena pointed to the fluffy _M_ on the door. It had small Batman's all over it.

Damon opened the door slowly and then moved Elena into the room. He noticed when Elena's eyes shone and her hand went to her mouth. The room had blue walls and the furniture was all dark brown. There were snoops figures on the walls and the bed sets from the crib were light blue. On the other side of the room, there was a wardrobe and the changing table. On this wall, there were two shelves, one above the other. The one down had diapers, small towels, baby bottles and some other things. On the top shelf, there were many stuffed toys, including cars and animals. Elena was amused with the beauty of the room.

"Did you decorate it yourself?"

"Yes," Damon smiled.

"It's beautiful..."

"It would have gotten a lot better if you had been the one to decorate it."

"You did great, honey," Elena smiled interlacing her hand on his.

"He loves the Snoopy's on the wall," Damon smirked. "He stands up when he is inside the crib and laughs at them..."

"Am I losing too much?" Elena asked in a sad tone.

"Well, no, but it's sad that you can be here... Our son is on his best phase," He smiled.

"I know, but this is the way we have to protect him... I spent a lot more money than I shouldn't have on that lawyer," Elena explained. "Thank God I got the divorce, otherwise I would kill myself,"

"Lena, I can afford plane tickets for you..." Damon touched her chin. "You could come two or three times a month..."

"Damon, I can't ask you that. When I married Stefan, he was already this rich and I didn't really like to ask him things and this won't happen now,"

"Elena... I'm just offering you some money," Damon laughed. "I'm not buying you an Island,"

"I want to take it, Damon because it's the only way I have to come see you and Matt..."

"So, you're taking it!" Damon smiled. "Come on, let's see our bedroom,"

_**6 months later…**_

It was end of November and that day had been the last day of the trial of Stefan and Klaus. It was supposed to have been two months back but Stefan found ways to put most of his fault on Klaus' back and he ended up having more trials.

Elena had been traveling to Washington every two weeks to see Damon and Matt. Matt was only one year and a half old but he was getting very smart. Elena wasn't losing much of his development but she still wanted to live with them in Washington. However, she had to stay in Mystic Falls to make sure Stefan and Klaus were in jail and that she would be able to live safely with her family.

Elena walked down the stairs of the tribunal and all she could think about was the words she had just heard from the judge.

"_Klaus Mikaelson, accused of money laundering around the United States of America and accused of being the head of the group who killed two men, workers of the companies of Seattle and Kansas, because they were about to report you to the police… With the slang of sixteen years in jail without any possibility of going out for holidays," The judge said and Elena couldn't help but smile._

_Elena looked over to where Stefan was and noticed he had already realized his slang would be a lot worse. She smiled knowing that he would finally pay for everything he did._

"_Stefan Salvatore, accused of money laundering around the United States of America, Mexico and Canada, accused of tentative of homicide against your ex-wife Elena Gilbert and accused of tentative of kidnapping the ten years old Jeremy Gilbert in a way to get to your ex-wife. We have here all of your psychiatrist exams and it is proved that you have mental disorder, making it impossible for you to keep without any professional treatment, which means, you'll be getting a determined treatment every three days," The judge explained. "Your slang is of minimum of twenty four years in jail without the possibility of going out," He said._

_Elena was almost jumping on her seat of happiness. She couldn't wait to go out of that room and run to Caroline's house to tell her everything. Moreover, she couldn't wait to go to Washington in the following week so she could tell Damon everything and finally be able to move in with her boyfriend and her son._

"_The Salvatore boarding house will be sold with all the furniture in it and all the money gotten from it will be used to pay for all the money it was stolen from many companies around North America,"_

Elena was now free from Stefan forever. She had waited in the room until the police took both Stefan and Klaus out of there, both in handcuffs, ready to go straight to prison. Elena walked out of the building. There was a small park across the streets, where she could say many kids playing with their families, people walking with their dogs, and some couples just being together. A tear rolled down Elena's face but she couldn't really disguise if it was a sad or a happy tear. She was happy that Stefan was finally in prison, the place he should have sent to a long time ago but she was sad that she didn't have neither Damon or Matt there with her. All she wanted then was to run into Damon's arms and be his girl forever.

Elena went to the nearest café and while she waited for her cappuccino, she opened her bag and took a white paper from it. She looked at it for a couple of minutes and read it four times, not really believing in the words written there.

_**Hey guys! I'm back. I know it took longer but school has started again and I can't write all day long as I was doing on my holidays haha. I want to thank you all for the reviews you left on last chapter! I loved every single one of them.**_

_**I'm sorry this chapter was a little rushed but I had planned to put both of the audiences here so I can end this story on chapter 20. What do you think will happen now?**_

_**Will Elena and Damon be happy now? Is the drama over? **_

_**Well, you probably want these answers but I think what you want the most right now is to know what the hell happened in the last paragraph! Haha What do you think it's written there?! Tell me! Let's see if any of you will guess the right answer!**_

_**Please review! The reviews are more than important now that this story is getting to its end. I want to make everything great and I need to know if you're liking it!**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Picnic Day**

_"Good morning, sunshine," Elena heard Damon's voice behind her._

_Elena was lying on her side on Damon's bed. She was naked under the blankets and when she looked at the door, Damon had walked in holding a tray with breakfast. He was only in his underwear and Elena smiled at him. Elena sat on the bed and pulled the sheets up to cover her breasts._

_"You don't need to hide it," Damon laughed and Elena blushed. "There is nothing under these sheets that I haven't already seen... Moreover, they are beautiful," He smirked. _

_Damon placed the tray on the mattress and then approached to Elena, kissing her red lips. Elena kissed him back and when she took her hand to the back of his neck, the sheet fell off, leaving her breast exposed._

_"Don't be embarrassed..." Damon caressed her arm. "I know this is the first time you sleep here but there is no need to hide," _

_"I know," Elena blushed putting part of her hair behind her ear. "I just don't feel comfortable," _

_"Here," Damon smiled dressing his shirt on Elena. "Great, you're beautiful," He smiled._

_"Damon, do you think I'm ever going to be happy?"_

_"Aren't you happy?" Damon rolled his blue eyes._

_"I am, right now..." Elena smiled. "Because I'm with you..." She said caressing his hand. "But in less than one hour I'll be back to the hell, as known as, the boarding house,"_

_"You don't need to go... Tell Stefan you slept over at Caroline's,"_

_"Damon, believe me, I want to stay here because the minute I leave this apartment, I'll only be back next Tuesday but I really can't stay," She said._

_"I don't want you to go..." Damon said. _

_Elena stood up from the bed and took the tray with the almost finished breakfast. She placed it on Damon's desk and they walked back to the bed. She wasn't wearing anything but his shirt and Damon couldn't stop staring at her beautiful body. While Elena walked towards the bed, she unbuttoned the shirt and when she got to the edge of the bed, she removed the shirt, dropping it on the floor._

_Damon had his back out of the mattress, holding his weight on both of his shoulders. Elena put her knees on the bed and started kneeling to him while her boobs hanged in front of him._

_"Round two?" Elena smiled at him._

_As an answer, Damon held Elena, turned her on the bed and got on her top. He pressed his lips urgently against hers and kissed her passionately. Damon removed his underwear and threw it on the floor. The door of his bedroom was still opened but since Alaric had already left to work, they didn't really care about leaving the bed to close it._

_While kissing, Damon started penetrating Elena and she just spread her legs a little to give him more space. He was moving slowly inside of her and the kisses were getting better and better now that their moment was more intimate._

_Elena moaned as Damon thrust in her and the pleasure Damon was giving her was taking Elena to heaven. They rolled on the bed and Elena was now on Damon's top. For then, he stopped moving and they just enjoyed the feeling while they made out. That was just too good to stop, and they were not planning to do it anytime soon._

Elena walked out of the café and crossed the streets without really looking to the sides to check if there was any car coming. She was walking through the park when tears started running down her face.

"MOMMY!" Elena stopped walking hearing a baby boy's and looked around, thinking she had just heard her son's voice, but she was wrong. No one she knew was there.

Elena kept walking, still crying. God, how Elena missed her son.

"Mommy!" Elena heard the same voice again but kept walking, thinking she might have been missing Matt so much she was starting to hear his voice everywhere. "Mommy!" She stopped walking when someone grabbed her legs, hugging it.

"Matt! It's you!" Elena took him in her arms and hugged Matt the tightest she could. "How can you even be here?"

"Daddy!" Matt said pointing to a space between some trees.

Elena looked to the place Matt was pointing and saw Damon sitting on a picnic towel and with a picnic basket next to him. There were many toys spread around the towel and on the grass and Matt's stroller was also there.

"Oh my God!" Elena ran as she could, since she had Matt in her arms, and went to Damon.

Damon stood up from the towel and hugged Elena. They smiled at each other and then kissed passionately. Matt started laughing, being between his mother and his father, and touched Elena's chin, wanting them to give him attention.

"I know you want mommy, big boy," Damon laughed caressing Matt's black hair. "But daddy wants mommy too. You will understand how good kissing is, one day..."

"You two can share," Elena laughed. "There is enough Elena for you two,"

They sat on the picnic towel and placed Matt in front of them. Matt took his Superman toy as soon as he sat on the towel and somewhat forgot about Damon and Elena. Damon and Elena had their backs on the trunk of a tree and since Matt was entertained with his toy, they began to kiss. A few seconds later, Matt climbed Elena's body trying to get to his arm.

"Okay, you just don't want me to kiss your mom," Damon complained making Elena laugh.

Elena placed Matt on her legs and he rested his back against her chest. Elena wrapped her arms around his small body and kissed the top of his head.

"I've missed you too, buddy," Elena smiled. "I can see daddy has been giving you a lot of new toys..."

"Mommy... Whei did you go?" He asked pouting.

"Mommy had some problems that I had to solve, love," Elena caressed his hair. "I have a ticket to Washington in four days... I was gonna see you soon,"

"Matt stay here with mommy," Matt said looking at Elena and wrapping his tiny arms around her neck.

"We weren't going to come because I know you didn't want us to come but he had been asking me so much... So we came," Damon explained. "I told him I would let him live with you for a while and he was very excited to come..."

"Mommy disapeaed," Matt said with his baby vocabulary.

"Mommy needed to be here, son," Elena said. "Matt, you can't live here now,"

"No?" Matt asked.

"Mommy won't live here in Mystic Falls anymore, baby," Elena said. "Mommy will live in Washington with you and daddy,"

"Do you promise?" He asked.

"I promise," Elena smiled. "Matt, go play a little more," Elena said to the little boy clang on her neck. "Let daddy have mommy for a while," She smiled and Matt went back to the part of the picnic towel where he had left his Superheroes toys.

"Lena, I didn't tell you but I was worried about Matt..." Damon said.

"Is anything wrong with him?" Elena asked worried.

"Elena, he misses you..." Damon said. "He is one and a half years old. He needs his mother,"

"Damon, you know my life... Stefan knew about us and he was willing to do anything to turn our lives into a big nightmare," Elena explained. "He is gone now... He isn't here anymore to destroy our lives. We will be able to have a life together now, Damon," Elena smiled.

"Matt doesn't sleep in his bedroom anymore. He cries all night long and he yells asking for you. There was nothing I could do and I was desperate. I didn't find plane tickets so we came by bus. He only slept and enjoyed the road trip because somehow, he understood that we were coming to see you," He explained. "Matt wants you more than anything, Lena," Damon said. "I'm worried about him..."

"You're a perfect father, Damon,"

"I may be but he wants a mother, Elena!"

"I'm moving to Washington, Damon," Elena laughed trying to calm him down. "We will be together forever..."

"I'm hungwy," Matt looked at them.

Elena opened the picnic basket to look for some food to her son when she remembered she had some really important things to tell Damon. She took her bag, leaving the basket opened.

"Cheese!" Matt yelled and when Damon and Elena looked at him, he had bit the cheese and his teeth was still on it.

"Matt..." They laughed and Damon took the cheese from him. "You're gonna feel really bad if you eat this all, son," He said. "Here, you can eat a small piece," Damon handed him a small piece of the cheese.

"Damon, I have two things to tell you..." Elena said holding a paper and a present small bag.

"Well, Matt has something to tell you too, I think he should go first," Damon said. "Tell mommy what you did, son," He said proud of his son.

"No pacifie anymowe," Matt said still having difficult with the letter R.

"Oh my God!" Elena said with tears in her eyes. "You're not using it anymore?" Matt shook his head and Elena took him in her arms. "I'm so proud of you, Matt!" Damon watched the scene with a big smile on his face.

"Oh my God! Stefan's trial was today!" Damon finally realized what day that was and changed the subject, preventing Elena from saying what she had to say. "How was it?"

"He took twenty three years of prison and they will sell the boarding house and the furniture to pay back all the money he stole from the companies," Elena smiled. "I think he is already in jail by now..."

"I would like to visit him, like, the three of us... To show him how happy you are now,"

"Damon, you're not like this... Don't do this,"

"What did you want to tell me?" Damon asked.

"Which one do you want to know first? One is on the paper, one is inside the present bag,"

"Paper first..." Damon smiled.

"The publisher sent me this email telling me they had loved my book and they are going to publish it!" Elena said happy.

"Oh my God, Elena! That's awesome!" Damon said happy and hugged her. "I told you you could do it!" He said.

"They want me to go to a Book Store, in Boston, to do the signing and everything... I told them I would go, of course," Elena said and Damon noticed how happy she was since she couldn't stop smiling. "Then he asked me if I wanted to do a signing in New York as well and I said yes. Did I do wrong?"

"No! Of course not!" Damon said proud of his girl. "Matt and I will be there for you... It doesn't matter if you have to do a signing in Japan, we are going with you," He smiled.

"Thank you, Damon, it's great that I can count on you,"

"You can always count on me, sweetheart..." Damon smiled placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Now, what's in the present bag? I can say I'm kinda curious..." He laughed.

"Open it yourself," Elena smiled handing him the present bag.

"A shoe?" Damon looked at her confused holding the baby shoe. "Lena, I'm sorry but this is too small for Matt... You should have given it to him earlier," He laughed.

"I didn't say it was for Matt," Elena laughed.

"What?" Damon asked. "Oh God, is it what I'm thinking it is?" Damon asked with tears in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Elena laughed.

"I'm gonna be a father again, aren't I?" Damon asked happy.

"Yes," Elena smiled kissing him. "We are gonna be parents again and this time, nothing will get in our way," She said. "We will be happy and live as a proper family," She said caressing Damon's hand.

"I think we should go home, Lena," Damon said looking at Matt. "I forgot his coat at home because he made such a scene not wanting it that I ended up forgetting on the couch… The wind is getting worse and it's getting cold,"

"I love when you are this perfect daddy," Elena smiled kissing him.

"And I love the fact that we can kiss and act like a couple in love here in Mystic Falls," Damon laughed kissing Elena again.

Damon was putting the basket and Matt's toys in the trunk of the car while Elena was carrying Matt in her arms. Damon had given his son his jacket and it was incredibly big but Matt was loving that. Damon noticed there was a man hiding behind a tree quite far from them but he was still worried.

"Damon, I'm gonna go buy a coffee, do you want something?" Elena asked pointing to the café across the street.

Elena put Matt on his baby car seat and took money from her wallet, putting it in the pocket of her jeans. She closed the back door so Matt would get the wind and the cold from outside while Damon opened the front door for him to get in. Damon was still looking at the man hid behind the tree.

When Elena was about to cross the street, he saw the man coming out from behind the tree holding a gun. Damon got desperate and the only thing he could do was run to Elena. However, the man had already shot and the bullet got in his chest right after he pushed Elena to the floor.

**_O-M-G what just happened? I think everyone's jaw is on the floor right now haha. I'm very mean, aren't I? How could I make such a happy chapter and then end like this?_**

**_Thank you for the amazing reviews you left on last chapter! I loved them all and I'm sorry I couldn't post earlier but I was really busy with school. Now I'm on a holiday and I'll be able to post next chapter faster. That's a promise._**

**_Next chapter is the next one and then we have the epilogue so only two more chapters left. I hope you liked this chapter although it end like that. Haha Please review! You know how important they are to me._**

**_Moreover, you can keep loving me because I've also uploaded "Not Like The Movies" today so if you read both of my stories, you got a very good gift today, right?_**

**_Revieeeeew! Love you all guys!_**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – A New Life**

Elena and Matt were in the waiting room of the Mystic Falls Hospital while Damon was in the surgery room. Elena wasn't freaking out anymore because a nurse had assured her Damon was nowhere in danger. The bullet had gotten to his chest but as far as Elena knew, everything was going well in the surgery. She was calm but all she wanted was news from her boyfriend.

The almost two years old boy was in front of Elena, who was sitting on the couch, standing by the coffee table, rifling through some magazines. He was still wearing his father's jacket, which was almost getting on the floor since Matt was only a baby.

"Are you hungry, Matt?" Elena asked caressing his raven brown hair.

Matt shook his head no and Elena smiled, resting her back on the couch. Matt wasn't hungry but he wasn't cold either so was trying to take off the jacket. Elena noticed what he was doing so she helped Matt take off the jacket. When he was free from the cloth, a small dark blue box fell on the floor, ending up under the coffee table.

"What's that?" Elena asked surprised.

Elena grabbed the small box from under the table and opened it, revealing the beautiful diamond ring. Matt looked at the ring but quickly put his attention back to the magazines in front of him.

"Daddy _pwopose_ you,"

"What?" Elena asked even more surprised.

"Daddy _pwopose_ you..." Matt repeated smiling.

Elena didn't know what to say. In fact, she didn't even know how to react. She put the small box in her bag and tried not to think about the engagement ring she had just found inside her boyfriend's leather jacket. Elena needed to focus on his boyfriend's healthy, not on his possible proposal.

"Mama..." Matt complained climbing on the couch.

"Mama is here, son," Elena smiled.

Matt laid on the couch, resting his head on Elena's legs. He loved sleeping like that since he was a little boy but he didn't have many opportunities to sleep like that. Elena caressed his black hair and in a few minutes, her baby boy was asleep.

"Miss Gilbert?" A nurse walked into the waiting room after two hours.

"Yeah," Elena asked looking up at her

Elena stood up from the couch, carrying Matt in her arms. Matt had his head on her shoulder while Elena held him from his back. She had covered him with Damon's leather jacket.

"Mister Salvatore is in his room already... You can go in," The nurse smiled.

"Oh thanks," Elena said.

Elena followed the nurse and in a couple of minutes, they were in Damon's room. When she opened the door, she let Elena walk in and then left.

"Press the red button next to the bed if you need something," The nurse said leaving.

"Okay," Elena said.

"Hey," Damon whispered.

"Damon, thank God you're okay!" Elena said walking to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you jumped in front a bullet that was clearly for me... I'm the one okay," She laughed. "You scared me to death, you crazy!"

"Put Matt on the couch..." Damon asked smirking.

Elena noticed there were a pillow and a blanket on the couch, for the person who would stay with Damon sleep. Elena made a good and soft bed for Matt and covered him with the warm blanket. Matt turned to his left side and continued to sleep. Elena kissed the top of his head and then walked back to Damon's bed.

Elena sat on the edge of the bed and held Damon's hand, caressing it softly.

"We need to talk, Damon..." Elena said almost in a whisper.

"You're gonna break up with me, aren't you?" Damon rolled his eyes trying to avoid eye contact with Elena.

"No, Damon, I'm not gonna break with you," Elena smiled. "There are just some stuff you need to hear,"

"Elena, I know I suck-"

"Hey, you don't suck!" Elena cut him off. "I only dated three men in my entire life and you are the best one... You're the third and the last one," She smiled. "I found this inside your jacket," Elena showed him the small box.

"Oh God!" Damon said shocked. "Lena, I wasn't sure... I bought it but I wasn't sure if I was really going to propose you," Damon rolled his eyes getting confused with his own explanation.

"Matt told me you were going to propose to me," Elena laughed.

"Okay, yeah, I was going to propose but I can take a no as an answer..." Damon explained nervously. "You've just got out of a hell of a married. You probably don't want to get even close to another marriage,"

"You don't know that, Damon..." Elena said.

"Elena, you had the worst marriage someone could ever have! You took years to get a divorce... Getting married again is the probably the last thing you wanna do right now. I'm not that important and I don't think you will want to marry me... I have a lot of work to do back in Washington, I do things you don't like, like watching porn and leave things all over the house. I'm not perfect. I'm not the kind of man you want as a husband..." Damon said and Elena noticed a tear running down his eye.

"Damon, who in this planet told you that?"

"No one but there was no need for someone to tell me that..." Damon rolled his eyes. "I know you want the perfect man so you can have the perfect marriage and the life you've always wanted..."

"Damon! You are this man!" Elena smiled. "I don't care if you watch porn, you are a man and men do it! Yes, you throw your things everywhere around the house but who doesn't do it?" She laughed. "Look at him," Elena pointed to the couch. "The two years old innocent boy... All he wants is a family and he has one. You're his father and I'm his mother. We are parents, Damon," She smiled giggling. "You came into my life in a time I needed someone to love me and you did it. Matt was what we got from this love and believe me, he is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me," She explained. "Even with all the problems I had in my life, I risked it by keeping the baby inside of me... Because it was yours, Damon," Elena caressed his cheek. "Matt is our little boy. You want a family and so do I... We are halfway there and my life would be have been so miserable if I hadn't met you that I would have probably killed myself by now," She said. "Well, is this proposal a little rushed? Yes, it is," Elena laughed. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna say no... You want a wife, I'll be your wife, Damon,"

"Elena, I can't force you to marry me..."

"But you're not forcing me to do anything, Damon," Elena smiled. "We are moving to Washington as soon as you get discharged from this hospital... We will be able to be happy," She said. "Damon, I already knew how much you loved me but you jumping in front of that bullet proved me even more! You saved me..."

"I've already told you and I can tell you a hundred times... I will never let anything happen to you, Elena," Damon caressed her hand. "And you're pregnant! I could have lost you and my baby because of that stupid bullet..."

"You're the best, Damon," Elena smiled. "Matt is only two but he has a great view of his father... He knows how badly you try to protect me and him, he knows that," She explained.

"I'm not, Lena..."

"Yes, you are. Stop saying that..."

"Are you leaving Matt with anyone for the night?" Damon asked trying to change the subject the soonest as possible.

"No," Elena answered. "His father got shot on his chest... His mother will spend the night with him so he should stay here too..." She smiled.

_**One week later...**_

Damon, Elena, Caroline, Tyler and Matt were in the City Hall waiting for them to call for Damon and Elena. Matt was in Caroline's arms and Tyler was playing with him.

"Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert..." A woman called them and they all walked into the room.

"Will you be changing your last name, Miss Gilbert?" The lawyer asked.

Damon looked at Elena, waiting for her answer. They had already discussed about that and Elena had asked Damon to keep her last name since she didn't want to be a Salvatore. It reminded her of when she got that name from Stefan and that was such a terrible memory for her. Damon was totally fine with that. He couldn't be happier. Elena was marrying him.

"Yes, I will be Elena Salvatore..." Elena smiled and Damon looked at her surprised and shocked.

"Our son is a Salvatore... From his father." Elena looked at him. "I'll be a Salvatore too," She smiled.

"I'm very happy that you chose to add the Salvatore to your name but I want you to know that if it reminds you of the time when you were married to Stefan, you can always change your name back to Gilbert again," Damon said and Elena was still trying to figure out how that man could be so perfect. In fact, she wanted to know how such a perfect man had gotten into her life.

Damon smiled and then pulled Elena closer to him. He kissed her with desire and passion and Elena kissed him back.

"Hey hey hey, wait for the right time guys," Tyler played with them laughing.

Elena and Damon didn't want anything big. They didn't want any party and they had to talk to Caroline for days so they could convince her not to throw a party for them. Caroline was mad and was driving them crazy so they told Caroline she could throw a party for Matt when he completed two years old and she easily agreed. She even stopped talking about wedding parties and started talking about kids' parties.

Damon and Elena signed the marriage paper and Damon was so happy he couldn't wait for the lawyers line. He just grabbed Elena by her waist and kissed her passionately.

"Go with mommy and daddy... Go celebrate your family, buddy," Tyler said putting Matt in Damon's arms.

Matt was wearing jeans, black shoes and a shirt. He was extremely cute and he looked a lot like his father. Damon was carrying him and kissed Elena again. Elena hugged both of her men and smiled. When they looked at Caroline, she was holding a camera and there was their first picture as a real and true family.

"We are going to be very happy, Matt," Damon smiled and he clapped his hands in joy.

Damon and Elena kissed each of Matt's cheeks and he started laughing. Caroline was fast so she got a picture of that beautiful scene.

"I want a copy of this picture!" Caroline asked smiling. "I'll put it on my wall," She said making everyone in that room laugh.

"Mommy!" Matt hugged Elena, wrapping his arms around her neck and Elena took him in her arms.

"You will have mommy all the time from now on, my baby boy," Elena laughed. "I hope you never get tired of me,"

"It's impossible to get tired of you," Damon smiled placing a kiss on her soft red lips. "Right, Matt?"

"_Wight_!" Matt yelled happy.

[...]

"We're moving to Los Angeles!" Jenna told the happy news to Elena.

"What?" Elena asked surprised.

"I'm thinking about selling this house but of course, I need your permission since it's your house," Jenna explained.

"Lena!" Jeremy ran down the stair crying and hugged Elena's waist. "Lena!"

"What's wrong, Jer?" Elena asked a little bit worried.

"Elena, I don't want to go! Please, don't let them take me..." Jeremy begged. "I don't want to go to Los Angeles! Lena, please..."

"Jeremy, we have already talked about that," Jenna said. "I'm your guardian and you live with me. Alaric was promoted and he will be working in Los Angeles for a few years..." She explained.

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Jeremy yelled still clung on Elena's body.

"Your sister will never let you stay here in Mystic Falls, Jeremy,"

"I don't care! I'm not moving to Los Angeles!" Jeremy yelled and ran up the stairs, closing the door of his room with all of his strength.

"He will get over it," Jenna told Elena. "How is the marriage going?" She asked.

"It's perfect," Elena smiled. "Damon is a little upset that we didn't have a honeymoon but besides that, everything is great," She explained.

"Why don't you go on a honeymoon?" Alaric asked.

"We could go but neither of us want to leave Matt behind... We want to start this life with him, you know? Let's be honest, honeymoon is all about having sex and we can still do it at home, where we can also play with our son anytime we want," She said.

"I like this way of thinking..." Jenna smiled.

"Jenna Sommers, you promised me I would get a two weeks honeymoon..."

"We are getting your so wanted two weeks honeymoon, Ric," Jenna laughed kissing him.

"Jenna, can we have a talk about Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Sure, Lena," Jenna smiled.

After talking with Jenna about Jeremy, Elena walked to the second floor and opened the door of his brother's room. The room had boxes everywhere and they were all full with Jeremy's stuff. Jeremy was laid with his face buried on the pillow while he cried and yelling saying there was no way he was moving to Los Angeles.

"Jer, Jenna and I talked and she is right, you can't and you won't stay here in Mystic Falls," Elena sat on the edge of Jeremy's bed and caressed his back.

"But Lena, please! I don't wanna live there!"

"Hey, Jer, calm down... Let me explain," Elena asked. "I told Jenna to sell this house because I don't want anything here in this city..." She started. "I had an idea in mind and this is why I came here today. Damon and Matt are waiting for me at home and they are very anxious for us to finally live together in Washington," Elena said. "I know and I understand that you don't want to move to Los Angeles... I think I have an idea that won't send you to Los Angeles with them,"

"What is it?" Jeremy asked with shining eyes.

The next day came quicker than they had expected and they were in the plane ready to go back to Washington and finally start a new life. They couldn't afford anything but the economic class of the airplane so they were sitting in a row with four seats.

"_Pwingles_!" Matt was sitting on a seat between Damon and Elena.

Elena had turned his TV on and he was watching a movie with headphones on, which he was loving. He jumped in joy while sitting on his seat asking for his favorite potato chips.

"Here, son," Damon smiled opening his backpack and giving Matt a small can of Pringles. "Are you happy?" Damon asked gazing Elena.

"Of course I'm happy," Elena smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know..." Damon laughed. "Isn't it weird to be starting a new life?"

"Well, yeah, but I've waited for this for so long that I can't wait to get to Washington with you," Elena said an they kissed while Matt stayed under their faces.

"Damon, can I get some Pringles too?" The ten year old boy, sitting next to Elena, asked Damon.

"Jeremy, remember what I told you this morning? Elena and I are your guardians now and you're gonna live with us. Elena had told me once how you missed having a family since you don't really remember Miranda and Grayson... When she told me she wanted to keep you with us, I was impressed. Your sister's heart is such a huge place, there is always a place for someone else and she loves you so much. Yes, she is your sister but she won't treat you any differently from Matt and this baby that will be born in a few months," Damon explained and Jeremy smiled. "You are like a son for us now..." He smiled. "You'll live with us in Washington and we'll be there for you every time you need someone just like I know your parents would be if they were still here..."

"Matt is so lucky to have a father like you, Damon," Jeremy smiled.

"Damon will be the figure of a father for you too, Jer," Elena smiled.

"I know and I love you for that, Damon!" Jeremy went to Damon's seat and hugged him. "Thank you for letting me live with you," He smiled.

Elena looked at that scene. Jeremy was sitting on Damon's legs while they played with each other. Damon was messing Jeremy's dark brown hair and he was laughing cutely. Matt was entertained with his chips and movie so he didn't really pay attention to Damon and Jeremy but Elena was noticing every single thing of that. She was finally free. Stefan and Klaus were in jail and she had gotten her divorce. Only good things were happening to her then and she couldn't ask for anything more. She had a wedding ring on her finger and she had never been so happy to see a ring there. Damon Salvatore was craved in its inside and she knew that, which made the ring even more perfect. She would finally be able to live with her son and she could now give Jeremy the life her brother deserved. A life with happiness and a life where he had parents. They weren't in Washington yet but Elena knew as soon as they set their feet on that city, their lives would change forever, but only for good.

**The End.**

_**OH MY FUCKING GOD! I can't believe this story is over. I'm going to cry, guys! I loved writing this story and unfortunately, every good thing has an end.**_

_**I hope you liked this end even with that crazy plot twist at the end of last chapter. Things happened a little rushed in this chapter bus as I had already told you in a few chapters back, this story had to be like this so I could end it in 20 chapters. **_

_**Well, I think the good news is that even though this is the last chapter, we still have the epilogue right? Will the baby Elena is expecting be a girl or a boy? Can you guess?**_

_**Since this is the last chapter of this story, I was hoping we could beat the 25 reviews I usually get on every chapter right? Can you do that for me? I promise you will get a really cute and happy epilogue haha.**_

_**I love you all guys and thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you continue reading my other stories and the new ones I will probably start writing! :)**_


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Elena, where are you, girl?" Damon yelled calling his wife.

Matt and Jeremy were waiting on the couch while Damon was getting the car keys. It was October 31st and they were going to a Halloween Party that Damon's company was throwing. It was a different kind of party since the guests were allowed to take their kids to the party. The party would have drinks and music for the adults but it would also have a small playground for the kids to play. This kind of party was only happening because it was going to be in the house of one of the employees and since the man had kids, he had a playground on his backyard, allowing more kids to go.

"Elena!" Damon yelled again. "We are late! Why are you taking so long?"

"Sorry, honey," Elena showed up at the living room. "I was getting Bella ready," She smiled holding the two years old girl in her arms.

"Okay, we will take a family picture and then we leave," Damon said. "Everyone on the couch..." He asked.

Damon sat on the left side of the couch, Elena sat on the right side of the couch, Jeremy was sitting on the middle of them, Matt was sitting on Elena's legs while Bella was sitting on Damon's legs. Damon had already set up the camera and in a few seconds, the picture was taken.

"_Now_ we can go," Damon smiled taking the camera. "You are so hot in this costume," He whispered in Elena's ear.

Elena was wearing a Cat Woman costume with black high heels and a mask. Damon was really enjoying seeing her in that costume. Damon was wearing a Batman costume, which they had matched on purpose.

Their kids were also wearing super heroes' costumes. Jeremy was wearing the Spider Man costume and Matt was wearing the Superman costume, which matched with his sister, who was wearing a Wonder Woman costume. The little Bella was wearing the costume, red shoes and her shoulder length hair had the costume's tiara. Elena had applied some light make up on her daughter so she was stunning.

"Damon, can we take a picture of Matt and Bella?" Elena asked.

"Matt, hold your sister's hand," Damon asked.

Matt held Bella's hand and they both smiled at their father when he told them he was taking a picture. The picture was beautiful with their little Superman and little Wonder Woman.

"Now a picture with the three of you," Damon smiled and Jeremy stood behind the two younger kids. "Great, let's go now,"

Damon drove for about fifteen minutes and they got to the party. The party was at a big fancy house and everyone was in the yard. There were many kids playing out there and they seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"Let's play!" The four years old boy asked.

"Jeremy, can you handle taking care of both Matt and Bella?" Elena asked.

"I'm twelve, Lena! I can't take care of them," Jeremy rolled his eyes.

Damon and Elena sat at a table booked for the Salvatore's and Jeremy grabbed Bella's hand with his right hand and Matt's hand with his left hand and then walked to the place where the other kids were playing.

Elena's hand was on the table so Damon put his hand above hers and started caressing it. Elena looked at him with a soft smile on her lips.

"Have you heard from Stefan?" Elena asked.

"I've heard, from Alaric, that both Klaus and Stefan were great in jail. At first, Stefan was tough but he probably realized that would only make things worse…" Damon explained. "He also got two more years for paying that man to kill you,"

"He deserves that," Elena said checking on her kids.

"I know but let's not talk about Stefan, okay?" Damon rolled his eyes laughing. "We are in a Halloween party… We should be having fun," He said.

"I am having fun," She smiled drinking some of her champagne.

"Why don't you go play with the kids while I talk to my boss?" Damon suggested. "He's been looking at me since we got here so I think it's something important…"

"Alright," Elena smiled and they both stood up from their chairs.

Elena looked at him and placed a quick but soft kiss on his lips. There were some food like mini pizzas and mini cheeseburgers on the table so she took two mini hamburgers and walked to where Jeremy, Matt and Bella were.

"Food!" Matt said happy noticing his mother was holding mini cheeseburgers.

"Come here," She looked at Jeremy and Matt and then took Bella in her arms. Elena gave one mini cheeseburgers to each boy. "Bella will stay with me for a while, okay? There are too many kids in this playground and you two are barely paying attention to her…"

"She is too slow, Lena," Jeremy explained.

"She is two, Jer," Elena said. "Bella is just a baby and you should be playing with her like you played with Matt when he was this age,"

"Hot dog!" Bella pointed to a waiter who was walking behind Elena with a tray of hot dogs.

"We will be at the table," Elena smiled at Jeremy and Matt.

Elena sat on the table and put her little girl sitting on her legs. She had taken a hot dog and was giving small pieces of it in Bella's mouth. Bella was laughing and clapping her hands while enjoying her food. After she finished her hot dog, she asked for a mini pizza and then a mini cheeseburger.

"Don't you think you're eating too much, sweetheart?" Damon showed up and sat next to Elena.

"Remember how you decided to make them dinner earlier but you ended up burning it all?" Elena rolled her eyes laughing. "They are all starving," She laughed. "Is something wrong? What did your boss say?"

"He said he is leaving the office. His son is about to get into college so he took a job in New York, which will pay him twice what he gets today…" Damon started.

"He already gets a lot, doesn't he?" Elena asked. "Like, U$100.000 per month?"

"Yes, we had many meetings this week to talk about how the company will stay and everything and he just promoted me," Damon said happy. "He told me I'm one of the best in my area and he can't think of anyone better than me to get his job,"

"Oh my God, Damon!" Elena had tears of happiness in her eyes. "This is so good for you!" She hugged her husband tightly.

"This will be good for all of us, Lena," Damon smiled. "My salary will be bigger and it will make our lives a lot easier…"

"Oh my Gosh! You're Elena Salvatore, aren't you?" A teenager girl called Elena and Elena nodded smiling. "I've read all your books and they are so good! Well, yeah, you only have three books but I love them!" The girl said freaking out. "The Notebook is my favorite one, A Walk To Remember is probably the best drama I've ever read and The Choice is awesome! I'm a big fan of your writing!"

"Well, thank you so much," Elena smiled.

Elena knew her books were famous and they were being a sold a lot all over the world but she never stopped to realize that many people were as fans of her books as that teenage girl. Everything was going great for Damon and now she knew how worth it was to listen to her husband. She always said she wasn't good enough and that it would be a waste to publish her books since no one would buy it but Damon encouraged her to publish them and write more and when she started doing it, her career exploded and she became one of the best authors of her generation.

"Can you give me your autograph?" She asked.

"Of course," Elena smiled and signed her autograph on a napkin for the teenage girl.

"Is it true that you sold the rights of The Notebook for the Warner Bros Studios and they are making a movie?" She asked with shiny eyes.

"Yes, that's true," Elena smiled.

"I can't wait for it!" The girl jumped in happiness. "Keep writing! Please, don't ever stop…" She smiled and then left.

"I can see my wife is getting famous," Damon rolled his eyes and laughed together with Bella.

"You just got promoted!" Elena said trying to change the subject. She hated being the center of attentions.

Elena rested her head on Damon's shoulder. Bella was on her father's lap while she ate a lollipop Damon had given her. They were both checking on how Matt and Jeremy were playing with each other. Matt knew Jeremy was his mother's brother but a few months back, he had started calling him brother. Elena and Damon loved that because they tried everything so Jeremy would never feel left out of the family. They couldn't treat Matt and Bella better just because they were their son and daughter. Jeremy loved that family so much he stopped having depression crisis wanting their parents.

Elena and Damon then looked at their baby girl right in front of them. She looked at them with her mother's brown doe eyes and kissed Elena's cheek.

"Mommy famous," Bella said smiling.

A memory came to Elena when her own daughter said those words to her. She remembered of when she had just left high school and her biggest dream was to be a writer but Stefan always told her how poor she would be and how her life would suck if she chose that career. She couldn't understand how she had married Stefan. He was never the kind of man she wanted for her life but she was too blind to notice it. She had to suffer and suffer until she realized the man she wanted was there, just wanting for her.

Now, Elena couldn't ask for anything more. She had all she wanted and she could say her life dreams were all done. She had the best husband she could ever ask for and he loved her more than anything else, she had perfect kids and more than everything, she got her biggest dream. She was a writer, a famous one, whose books were loved by people of all ages and one was about to turn into a movie. She was happy.

"I love you," Damon said.

"I love you," Elena whispered before kissing his lips.

_**Guys, I'm crying! Oh my God, this story is definitely over! I cannot believe this is happening! You already know how I loved writing this story and I loved writing this epilogue even more!**_

_**It means the world to me to have all those readers in this story. I couldn't be any happier - just like Elena haha. I loved the reviews on last chapter. Thank you so much for them guys.**_

_**I hope you liked this epilogue! We finally had a chapter where only good things happen, right? Haha.**_

_**As many of you already know, Elena's books are all Nicholas Sparks' books. Now, there is just one more thing I ask you…**_

_**Review it! Even if you only read but never left a review, please do! I want to know what everyone thought of this story! You know how important it is to me and it only takes a minute.**_

_**I love you guys and thank you for being here with me through everything! **_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
